Un vent de changement
by ShanMah
Summary: La vie de Fleur Delacour, de Beauxbâtons à Poudlard, du confort de son manoir au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, de la France à l'Angleterre, de l'adolescence à l'âge adulte... de Cedric à Bill.
1. Bal et résultats

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages que vous reconnaissez (Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour, etc.) ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à notre bien-aimée JKR, et patati et patata… vous connaissez la chanson : je ne suis pas riche, je ne suis pas Anglaise, je ne suis pas JKR ! Ceux que vous ne reconnaissez pas ont été inventés pour les besoins de la cause. Et, évidemment, je ne me remplis pas les poches (j'aimerais bien ! Mdr) avec cette fanfic ! La vie est dure avec les amateurs, mdr !

**Rating** : On va dire M, histoire d'avoir plus de libertés. Pas que je compte faire une orgie, mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire taper sur les doigts pour un « putain de merde » ayant choqué une nonne qui lisait innocemment ma fanfic, lol. Donc rating M par mesure de sécurité.

**Note** : Étant donné qu'il existe des tonnes et des tonnes de fanfictions (voire même plus), il pourrait exister certains points communs entre la mienne et certaines fanfictions déjà créées, ou une autre œuvre de fiction : ce serait totalement involontaire de ma part et il s'agirait d'un pur hasard ! De même, s'il existait des ressemblances entre d'autres personnes, réelles ou inventées, et les personnages de cette histoire, elle serait purement fortuite. Également, je voudrais préciser qu'étant donné qu'on en connaît si peu sur Fleur et Beauxbâtons, je me suis permis beaucoup de libertés (GNIARF). Ah, oui, et pour ceux qui se demanderaient ce qu'est la chanson que joue et chante Fleur dans ce chapitre : c'est « Burn » en version acoustique, de Tina Arena.

**Contexte spatio-temporel** : Cette fanfiction prend part lors de la septième année de Fleur à l'Académie Beauxbâtons. Plus précisément, elle commence dans l'été qui précède cette septième année. Le récit est donc parallèle à HP4.

**Conclusion (arrêtez de vouloir me lancer des tomates, j'ai presque fini) **: C'est que ma deuxième fanfic publiée (comment ça je devrais finir « Le Joyau » avant d'en commencer une autre ? Ah, mais je suis comme ça moi… rassurez-vous ça ne veut pas dire que j'abandonne l'autre, je suis multi-tâches, oui m'sieurs dames !), donc, je vous en prie : pour tout commentaires et/ou conseils : REVIEWS par pi-ti-é !

**Chapitre 1 : Bal et résultats**

Fleur Delacour s'éveilla doucement et s'étira à la manière d'un chat, repoussant les draps de soie blanc crème de son lit à baldaquin. Les rideaux, du même blanc crème que les draps, filtraient la lumière du soleil, déjà bien haut dans le ciel. La semie-Vélane tourna lentement la tête vers l'horloge murale, qui indiquait l'heure. 9h30. Considérant qu'il était temps de se lever, Fleur sortit de sa chambre à pas feutrés, descendit avec une grâce sans nom le superbe escalier et alla dans la riche cuisine.

Tout, absolument tout, dans le manoir Delacour respirait la richesse, l'esthétisme et le goût pour le confort, le luxe. Chaque pièce était décorée avec soin et bon goût, sans pour autant être surchargée ou tape-à-l'œil, m'as-tu-vu. En résumé, les Delacour exprimait sans gêne leur fortune, sans pour autant tomber dans le piège du « mon sofa est plus cher que le tien, NA ! »

Fleur entra dans la cuisine, donc, et s'apprêtait à prendre l'une des assiettes de fruits frais que l'elfe de maison avait préparées avec soin, lorsqu'une véritable tornade entra dans la pièce, une enveloppe à la main, sautant sur le dos de la jeune fille, menaçant sévèrement de la faire tomber à la renverse et de froisser le précieux pyjama de soie bleu clair.

- Gaby, pour l'amour du ciel ! s'exclama Fleur, en faisant de sérieux efforts pour paraître agacée et non amusée. Descends de mon dos !

Gabrielle Delacour sauta sur le sol, agitant une enveloppe sous le nez de sa grande sœur.

- Devine un peu ce qui est arrivé pendant que tu roupillais…

L'aînée remarqua alors les armoiries de l'Académie Beauxbâtons sur l'enveloppe, qui devait forcément contenir…

- Mes résultats ! s'exclama Fleur en arrachant l'enveloppe des mains de sa sœur.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que l'enveloppe était décachetée.

- Je _rêve_ ? Tu les as REGARDÉS ? s'offusqua Fleur.

La jeune fille outrée se rappela soudain que ses parents dormaient encore, aussi baissa-t-elle le ton avant de répéter :

- Gabrielle Delacour, tu as ouvert mon courrier ?

Avec des allures de coupable prise en faute (ce qu'elle était, en définitive), la fillette se balança d'un pied à l'autre. Puis, elle leva son regard le plus attendrissant vers le magnifique visage de sa sœur.

- Je n'ai pas résisté, plaida-t-elle.

- File d'ici, ordonna Fleur en pointant la sortie.

En la voyant quitter la pièce en sautillant, Fleur se demanda si Gabrielle serait un jour ce que leur mère voulait que ses filles soient. Il va sans dire que Fleur correspondait parfaitement aux exigences maternelles : jolie, polie, disciplinée, maniérée et, quoiqu'un peu caractérielle, parfaitement capable de se contenir lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Gabrielle, en revanche, si elle était jolie, n'en demeurait pas moins un cauchemar pour sa mère, car elle n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un ouragan. Fleur avait aussi un ouragan potentiellement dévastateur en elle, mais elle savait, à l'inverse de sa puînée, le contenir. Elle n'avait que huit ans, en fin de compte, se dit Fleur. Elle avait grandement le temps de changer, mais la jeune fille se souvenait qu'à son âge, elle était beaucoup plus calme.

Fleur secoua la tête. C'était les soucis de sa mère, pas les siens, après tout. Elle inspira profondément et sortit la lettre de l'enveloppe, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Elle se savait bonne élève, mais la crainte et la possibilité d'un échec étaient toujours présentes, même chez les meilleurs. Ses yeux bleu sombre parcoururent la lettre, écrite de l'écriture, soignée et stylisée, typiquement féminine d'Olympe Maxime :

« _À Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour,_

_J'ai le privilège de vous communiquer les résultats de vos E.S.C.M.G. (Évaluation Synthèse des Connaissances Magiques Générales) :_

_Astronomie : E_

_Arithmancie : O_

_Botanique : E_

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : O_

_Divination : E_

_Histoire de la Magie : E_

_Métamorphose : O_

_Potions : E_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : A_

_Sortilèges et Enchantements : O_

_En espérant, Mademoiselle Delacour, que ces résultats vous apparaissent satisfaisants. _

_Olympe Maxime,_

_Directrice de l'Académie Beauxbâtons_ »

La semie-Vélane faillit sauter de joie. Elle était quelque peu déçue de n'avoir décroché qu'un A en soins aux créatures magiques (mais il fallait dire à sa décharge qu'on lui avait assigné un Botruc particulièrement peu coopératif), mais le reste des résultats était à la hauteur de ses attentes. Elle leva la tête en voyant sa mère descendre l'escalier, avec encore plus de grâce et d'élégance que Fleur l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la femme à la chevelure d'or blanc en regardant la lettre que tenait toujours sa fille.

- Les résultats de mes E.S.C.M.G., maman, dit Fleur en lui tentant le parchemin.

Iphigénie Delacour saisit la lettre avec délicatesse et parcourut les résultats du regard. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant le résultat en soins aux créatures magiques, inférieur à tous les autres, et qui faisait légèrement tache, entouré de toutes ces mentions « Optimal » et « Effort Exceptionnel ». Mais, après tout, se dit-elle après un court instant de réflexion, le reste frisait la perfection et cette matière n'avait qu'une faible importance à ses yeux. Quand avait-on vu une femme du monde, une femme comme devait le devenir Fleur, prendre soin d'un Botruc ou d'un Veracrasse ?

Fleur, en mangeant avec délice le contenu de son assiette de fruits, pouvait presque suivre le fil des pensées de sa mère. Lorsqu'enfin, la mère de Fleur déposa la lettre, ce fut pour étreindre brièvement sa fille. La jeune fille sentit le doux parfum de roses lui chatouiller les narines.

- Je suis très fière de toi, ma chérie, dit-elle avant de la lâcher et de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Va t'habiller, je te prie, le professeur de musique sera là à dix heures. Et commence tes vocalises avant qu'elle arrive, tu sais qu'elle n'aime pas que ta voix ne soit pas réchauffée avant son arrivée.

- Oui, maman.

En vérité, le professeur Dumarsais n'aimait pas grand-chose, mais la jeune Française se garda bien de le faire remarquer à sa mère. Fleur mangea un ultime raisin avant de monter dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et se coiffer. Quiconque l'aurait vue n'aurait jamais pu croire qu'elle se préparait à une simple leçon privée de musique : elle mit une longue jupe de soie bordeaux, un haut aux manches évasées assorti, et de fines chaussures. Le tout, on le devinait aisément, était fait sur mesure. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval basse uniquement parce qu'elle savait que son professeur de musique, extrêmement capricieuse, détestait que ses cheveux viennent « gêner la pratique du noble art musical ».

Fleur descendit l'escalier et se rendit dans la salle de musique. L'architecture de la grande pièce avait été soigneusement étudiée pour offrir la meilleure acoustique possible. Elle était remplie de plusieurs instruments de musique, à vent ou à cordes, protégés de la poussière par un enchantement. Une immense baie vitrée rendait la pièce très bien éclairée et chaleureuse. De plus, l'endroit était parfaitement isolé, si bien qu'on aurait pu chanter un air d'opéra capable de fendre un verre de cristal sans qu'on l'entende ailleurs dans la maison.

La jeune fille commença ses vocalises. Sa voix mélodieuse était claire, pure comme le cristal. Elle n'avait pas commencé depuis une minute que, dans un « crac » caractéristique, son professeur apparut, imposant le silence par sa seule présence.

C'était une jeune femme au teint très pâle, aux cheveux noirs noués en permanence sur sa nuque en un chignon serré, et dont le regard d'acier vous transperçait derrière ses lunettes. Elle portait presque toujours un tailleur noir, très strict. Le professeur Clarence Dumarsais était, sans aucun doute, le meilleur professeur privé de musique dans toute la France. Elle était grandement réputée, et ce, autant pour son talent que pour sa sévérité frisant la tyrannie. Elle avait le don de s'offusquer et de piquer une crise pour une note qu'elle était la seule sur Terre à trouver fausse. Elle s'évertuait à trouver la faille dans chaque mélodie, le minuscule point qu'elle pourrait critiquer haut et fort. On l'engageait pour son talent, mais beaucoup de parents hésitaient à le faire en raison de son caractère exécrable. Clarence Dumarsais n'en avait cure. Ses services étaient si dispendieux qu'elle aurait pu vivre confortablement avec l'argent qu'elle recevait annuellement avec un seul client, et elle en avait bien plus qu'un. C'est vous dire combien son compte à Gringotts était plein.

- Mademoiselle Delacour, dit-elle de son ton sec en frappant dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de son élève, comme si celle-ci n'était pas entièrement dirigée vers elle. Je suppose que vos vocalises sont faites.

Voulant éviter la crise de nerfs de son enseignante après moins d'une minute de cours, Fleur répondit par l'affirmative.

- Très bien, dit Clarence avec un air pincé. Commençons par la justesse de votre voix… vous connaissez la routine.

Oui, Fleur connaissait la routine. Et elle l'avait en horreur : elle chantait un air sur la note que donnait le professeur, et devait changer de note à chaque fois que son professeur le faisait sur le piano, une tâche pratiquement impossible en raison des exigences sadiques du professeur Dumarsais.

Fleur commença donc à chanter un air, et le professeur Dumarsais grimaça en jouant une note sur le piano à queue. L'élève changea de note. Les sourcils froncés, l'enseignante capricieuse l'écouta un instant avant de passer à une autre note. Fleur eut à peine le temps de commencer à chanter sur cette nouvelle note que le professeur de musique frappa à répétition sur le dessus du piano avec sa baguette magique, qui projeta quelques étincelles rouges en signe de protestation. Fleur sursauta et cessa de chanter. C'était parti pour une crise de nerfs…

- Bémol, le si, Mademoiselle Delacour ! dit-elle de sa voix criarde. BÉMOL !

Fleur avala de travers et recommença l'exercice. Le tout dura une demi-heure, au terme de laquelle le professeur Dumarsais dit d'une voix morne :

- Potable.

La jeune fille ne s'offusquait plus des « compliments » distribués au compte-gouttes et habilement déguisés de son professeur de musique. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps que Clarence Dumarsais n'avait jamais consulté un dictionnaire de sa vie et que, dans sa bouche, « exécrable » voulait dire « potable » et que « potable » voulait dire « excellent ». Une simple question de vocabulaire.

- Le piano, maintenant.

Fleur prit place au piano.

- Montrez-moi ce que vous avez pratiqué cette semaine, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec.

La jeune fille posa ses mains, aux doigts longs et fuselés, sur les touches du piano et commença à jouer en chantant :

_Do you wanna be a poet and write  
Do you wanna be an actor up in lights  
Do you wanna be a soldier and fight for love  
Do you wanna travel the world  
Do you wanna be a diver for pearls  
Or climb a mountain and touch the clouds above  
Be anyone you want to be  
Bring to life your fantasies  
But I want something in return  
I want you to burn, burn for me baby  
Like a candle in my night  
Oh burn  
Burn for me  
Burn for me  
Are you gonna be a gambler and deal  
Are you gonna be a doctor and heal  
Or go to heaven and touch God's face  
Are you gonna be a dreamer who sleeps  
Are you gonna be a sinner who weeps  
Or an angel  
Under grace  
Ill lay down on your bed of coals  
Offer up my heart and soul  
But in return  
I want you to burn  
Burn for me baby  
Like a candle in my night  
Oh burn, burn for me burn for me  
Yeah  
Ooh  
I want you to burn baby ooh  
Laugh for me  
Cry for me  
Pray for me  
Lie for me  
Live for me  
Die for me  
I want you to burn  
Burn for me baby  
Like a candle in my night  
Oh burn, burn for me burn for me  
Yeah  
Ah yeah  
I want you to burn  
I want you to burn for me baby  
Ohh yeah_

Lorsqu'elle cessa de chanter, elle leva ses yeux bleus vers l'enseignante, qui avait passé du blanc craie au rose et du rose au rouge brique au fur et à mesure que la Française jouait. C'était mauvais signe. Fleur savait qu'elle avait pris un énorme risque en chantant une chanson Moldue, d'une part, et en anglais, d'autre part.

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE CIRQUE ? hurla l'enseignante. ON NE CHANTE PAS EN ANGLAIS AVEC CLARENCE DUMARSAIS ! QUE JE NE VOUS Y REPRENNE PLUS, IL N'Y A RIEN DE PIRE POUR DÉTRUIRE LE FRAGMENT DE RÉSIDU D'OREILLE MUSICALE QUI SUBSIDE ENCORE PÉNIBLEMENT EN VOUS, EST-CE QUE JE ME FAIS BIEN COMPRENDRE ?

La jeune Française hocha la tête en avalant de travers. D'un coup de baguette rageur, son professeur fit apparaître les partitions d'une pièce musicale classique extrêmement complexe, lui ordonnant de la jouer. Fleur s'exécuta. Comme on l'imagine aisément, Clarence ne se priva pas de l'inonder de remarques désagréables, dans le but évident de se venger de cette « terrible offense ». Après une heure, elle partit, ne manquant pas de prévenir Iphigénie Delacour du « flagrant manque de sérieux » de sa fille face à la musique, comme à son habitude. La demie-Vélane la congédia d'un geste de la main et entra dans la salle de musique, où Fleur jouait un air simple, doux et léger. Elle leva les yeux vers sa mère, qui replaça soigneusement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de prendre la parole.

- La camériste t'attend dans ta chambre, dit-elle simplement.

Interdite, Fleur cessa de jouer.

- Et pourquoi y a-t-il une camériste dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

- Pour la robe que tu porteras ce soir à la soirée que donne Madame Lancelot.

Le ton était posé, mais sans appel. Si Fleur n'avait pas été aussi bien élevée, elle aurait poussé un grognement. Elle savait pertinemment que sa mère ne l'avait pas avisée d'avance pour l'empêcher de se trouver une échappatoire, et elle savait aussi que le fait que les Lancelot avait un fils du même âge que Fleur était loin d'être le fruit du hasard.

- Mais, maman, dit-elle dans une tentative désespérée, mon cours de danse…

- Je l'ai fait repoussé à cet après-midi.

Évidemment. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle pourrait déjouer Iphigénie Delacour avec une parade aussi faible ? Fleur se leva donc du banc rembourré et alla dans sa chambre, où la camériste l'attendait patiemment. De sa baguette, la camériste lui fit essayer au moins une centaine de robes avant que Fleur, ennuyée, se décide pour une robe d'un rose pâle, sans bretelle, légère et vaporeuse. La camériste effectua d'infimes retouches avant d'emmener Fleur devant la psyché et de lui demander si le résultat lui convenait. Bien qu'agacée par la perspective de ce bal mondain, Fleur examina la robe sous toutes ses coutures pour s'assurer que rien n'était de travers. Satisfaite, elle approuva d'un geste de tête. Mine de rien, la séance avait duré plusieurs heures. La camériste, d'un mouvement de baguette, envoya la robe se poser avec soin sur le lit de Fleur, qui quitta la pièce.

Elle arriva dans la salle à manger, où l'elfe de maison était en train de finir de servir le déjeuner. On semblait n'attendre qu'elle, aussi prit-elle place tout de suite à table. Aurélien Delacour salua sa fille aînée d'un bref mouvement de tête. C'était un homme bien bâti, au visage carré et aux cheveux quelque peu grisonnants, plutôt calme, voire froid, de nature. Cette froideur n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une déformation professionnelle : lorsqu'on occupait un poste aussi important au Ministère de la Magie, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser le cœur prendre le dessus sur la tête. Il n'en demeurait pas moins un homme fort sympathique, qui aimait beaucoup sa famille. Évidemment, il aurait apprécié qu'Iphigénie lui donne au moins un garçon, mais il se contentait très bien de ses deux filles adorées. Encore une fois, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler sa petite famille.

En premier lieu, évidemment, il y avait Iphigénie. Son mariage avec elle avait été, en tout premier lieu, une entente entre leurs familles, qui avaient vu en leur amitié un sentiment d'une toute autre nature. Il est évident qu'Aurélien ne s'était pas plaint de la décision parentale : quel homme serait assez fou pour protester alors qu'on lui proposait de passer sa vie aux côtés d'une telle femme ? Ils s'étaient donc fiancés à leur sortie de l'Académie, et s'étaient mariés un peu plus d'un an plus tard. Durant cet intervalle, ils avaient appris à se connaître davantage, si bien qu'un amour avait fini par se développer.

En second lieu, Fleur. Au risque de paraître cliché, Aurélien disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il n'y avait rien de plus merveilleux que de devenir père pour la première fois. En voyant la jeune fille de dix-sept ans discuter avec sa mère pour tenter de s'échapper de l'obligation du bal mondain sans paraître impolie, il avait du mal à croire qu'un petit paquet gigotant et hurlant de toute la force de ses poumons avait pu devenir ce pur produit de la haute société française. Fleur était belle, intelligente, cultivée. Les prétendants allaient se bousculer, ce soir. Il avait toutes les raisons du monde de se montrer très fier de cette enfant douée.

Et, enfin, il y avait eu Gabrielle. Plus elle grandissait, plus Aurélien s'étonnait de sa ressemblance, de plus en plus frappante, avec sa sœur aînée. Gabrielle, cependant, avait beaucoup moins de retenue et de tenue que Fleur, ce qui lui valait souvent d'être réprimandée par Iphigénie, qui craignait que l'une de ses filles ne soient pas une parfaite femme du monde. Par exemple, en ce moment même, Gabrielle se faisait gentiment gronder à propos de son manque d'attrait pour la nourriture en général, si elle n'était pas composée de biscuits, de chocolat ou de friandises en tout genre.

Les deux filles, on le devinait aisément, était très gâtées. Fort heureusement pour leurs parents, elles n'en étaient pas devenues détestables comme bien d'autres le sont avec moins de gâteries, bien qu'elles savaient pertinemment qu'elles pouvaient à peu près tout avoir avec un regard attendrissant et quelques « s'il te plaîîîît ».

Une chouette d'une blancheur éclatante entra par la fenêtre ouverte, et, Gabrielle, mine de rien, fit glisser son assiette vers l'endroit approximatif où l'oiseau devait atterrir. Le rapace ne rata pas l'assiette : il s'y écrasa complètement, écrasant certains légumes et en projetant d'autres dans les airs. Gabrielle eut un regard navré sous l'œil noir de sa mère. L'oiseau au plumage maculé de nourriture tendit la patte vers Fleur d'un air digne. Surprise, Fleur déposa sa fourchette et prit la lettre. Elle chercha dans le regard de son père la permission de sortir de table pour lire son courrier en privé. Aurélien Delacour hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'approbation et elle sortit dehors.

La propriété Delacour était un magnifique manoir de pierres blanches, posé au centre d'une pelouse verte soigneusement entretenue et ponctuée de bosquets de bouleaux. Les patères de fleurs, toutes plus colorées et raffinées les unes que les autres, entouraient l'allées de pierres blanches qui sillonnait la pelouse jusqu'aux doubles portes de chêne massif du manoir. Fleur traversa la pelouse et alla s'asseoir sur un banc de pierre, près de la fontaine, où quatre nymphes de marbre blanc faisaient élégamment couler de l'eau de leurs mains. À quelques mètres se trouvait une petite rivière, qui traversait le terrain d'est en ouest. De l'autre côté du petit pont de bois, se trouvait un boisé et une assez grande étendue de sable, rectangulaire et entourée d'une clôture de bois blanc, religieusement repeint à tous les ans. Cet endroit avait été spécialement aménagé pour que les Delacour puissent faire de l'équitation si l'envie leur en prenait. D'ailleurs, l'écurie se trouvait à quelques mètres. Chaque membre de la famille avait son propre cheval. Comme l'intérieur de la maison, la cour respirait la richesse.

La Française ouvrit la lettre. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait détachés, flottaient dans la brise légère alors qu'elle lisait la lettre qu'Alexandra Lamerais, une de ses amies, lui avait envoyée. De son écriture rapide et assurée, Alexandra lui demandait si elle pouvait venir chez elle jusqu'au début des cours, qui reprenaient dans une semaine. Il serait préférable, disait Alexandra dans sa lettre, que Fleur arrive « le plus tôt possible ». Fleur réprima un sourire. Avec Alexandra, « le plus tôt possible » voulait toujours dire « maintenant et peut-être un peu avant ». Quelle belle échappatoire son amie lui offrait sans le savoir ! S'efforçant de masquer sa joie, la jeune fille retourna dans le manoir, ignorant prodigieusement le signe de main que Fabien Lancelot lui envoyait de la rue.

- Papa, maman, dit-elle en revenant dans la salle à manger où ils étaient toujours, Alexandra Lamerais m'invite chez elle.

Devant leurs regards perplexes, elle leur tendit la lettre. Ils la parcoururent avant d'échanger un regard. Aurélien se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant sa femme régler ce problème.

- Oui, et bien, renvoie-lui son hibou pour lui dire que tu arriveras _demain_.

Fleur ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais, devant le regard de sa mère, ravala ses protestations et dit :

- Oui, maman.

Elle écrivit un rapide « J'arrive demain » sur un bout de parchemin, qu'elle donna à la chouette. L'oiseau poussa un hululement avant de s'envoler à tire-d'aile. Fleur monta dans sa chambre.

- Chanterelle ?

L'elfe de maison apparut en un crac sonore et s'inclina profondément.

- Qu'est-ce que Chanterelle peut faire pour la jeune maîtresse ?

- Va préparer mon cheval, s'il te plaît.

- Chanterelle y va tout de suite, maîtresse ! couina la vieille elfe de maison.

Elle sortit de la pièce comme elle y était entrée, laissant Fleur seule pour se changer. La semie-Vélane s'empressa de mettre sa tenue d'équitation et de sortir de la maison sans se faire voir. Fleur traversa la cour, passa sur le pont et entra dans l'écurie, où Chanterelle venait de finir de préparer Princesse Aurore, la jument Pur Sang de Fleur, à la robe palomino (NdA : pour ceux qui ignorent ce qu'est cette robe, il s'agit de celle où le corps du cheval est blond/doré et où la crinière et la queue sont blanches ou crème. Ce sont des chevaux qui peuvent valoir une fortune rien que pour leur couleur, qui est très rare et très prisée. C'était la minute de culture ! Mdr).

Fleur prit donc la bride de sa monture et alla dans le paddock, où elle se hissa sans difficulté sur la selle d'amazone (NdA : Les selles pour femmes, celles où on a les deux jambes à gauche. Vous voyez ?). Le cheval trottait calmement depuis quelques minutes lorsque, du coin de l'œil, sa cavalière vit Fabien, accoudé à la clôture de bois. Bien obligée de se montrer courtoise, la Française s'arrêta à côté de lui et se laissa glisser sur le sol, réunissant tout ses efforts pour que son exaspération ne se voie pas.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle de son ton le plus froidement poli, mais tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué que tu es présentement sur une propriété privée, la mienne en l'occurrence ?

- Et ?

Fleur était prête à lui répliquer vertement d'aller se faire voir, avec sa face d'hypocrite, mais elle voyait sa mère qui observait la scène par la grande fenêtre du salon. La sorcière savait que si elle envoyait balader sans gêne l'héritier des Lancelot, Iphigénie Delacour allait lui faire passer l'envie de se montrer impolie à nouveau.

- Et il se trouve que les jeunes hommes bien comme il faut, ce que tu prétends être, ne sont pas sensés pénétrer dans une propriété privée sans autorisation, encore moins pour espionner les jeunes filles. C'est très inconvenant, et il serait étonnant que ta mère t'ait élevé de la sorte.

Et paf. Elle ne pouvait pas le traiter franchement de sombre abruti ou de tête d'hippogriffe, mais elle pouvait se montrer sournoise.

- Tu seras ma cavalière, ce soir ? dit-il, sans qu'elle sache s'il s'agissait d'une affirmation ou d'une question.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Fleur Delacour dut retenir un grognement sonore. Même avant la soirée, elle ne pouvait décemment refuser l'invitation de son hôte sans se montrer grossière et insulter toute la famille Lancelot. En un mot, elle était piégée.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, dit-elle avec le sourire le plus étudié et le plus hypocrite qu'elle ait jamais eu.

D'un mouvement gracieux, le jeune homme porta la main délicate de Fleur à ses lèvres et l'embrassa délicatement. La jeune fille aurait volontiers donné à Fabien une gifle avec son autre main, mais elle était à peu près sûre que sa mère la regardait toujours par la fenêtre, aussi se contenta-t-elle de conserver son sourire.

- Alors, tu me montres ce que ma cavalière sait faire sur un cheval ?

La Française leva les yeux au ciel. C'était là ce qui, pour lui, se rapprochait le plus d'un jeu de mot. Et un bon, en plus. Fleur remonta sur le dos de Princesse Aurore. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que sa mère avait quitté la fenêtre. Ça valait mieux. Oubliant toute élégance, elle passa sa jambe droite de l'autre côté de la selle et se retrouva donc à califourchon. Elle serra les jambes, faisant passer sa monture directement de l'arrêt au galop, et fonça en ligne droite, vers la clôture.

- Hé ! s'étonna Fabien.

Se moquant éperdument de ses « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu vas te tuer ! » et autres remarques du même genre, la jeune fille continua de filer tout droit et la jument sauta par-dessus la clôture de bois. Fleur n'arrêta pas sa course et continua de galoper sur le terrain du manoir, malgré les centaines de fois où sa mère lui avait dit de demeurer dans le paddock, prétextant que rien n'était plus dévastateur pour sa précieuse pelouse verte que de monter à cheval dessus. Si elle s'en apercevait, elle ne manquerait pas de faire le lien avec la scène avec Fabien et de lui passer un sacré savon pour avoir aussi grossièrement fui un jeune homme de si bonne famille.

Après un bon moment, lorsqu'elle fut sûre que Fabien était parti, elle retourna dans le paddock de la même façon qu'elle en était sortie et replaça sa jambe droite du côté gauche de la selle, l'air digne, comme si de rien n'était. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa mère vint la voir pour lui dire que son professeur de danse allait bientôt arriver. Iphigénie jeta un regard chargé de soupçons à son gazon « dérangé » par la fuite au galop de Fleur, mais ne passa aucun commentaire en voyant sa fille se diriger docilement vers l'écurie.

Fleur, pour la énième fois de la journée, entra dans sa chambre pour se changer, mettant des collants, des chaussons de danse et un justaucorps noir, et en profita pour coiffer sa chevelure d'un blond argenté en un élégant chignon avant de descendre à la salle d'exercices.

Cette pièce, comme à peu près toutes celles du manoir, était grande. Le plancher était en bois franc, bien qu'il était masqué à moitié par des tapis de sol. Il y avait des anneaux suspendus dans les airs, des barres asymétriques et une poutre de bois. Le mur du fond était en fait un miroir, ce qui, en plus d'augmenter la profondeur de la pièce, était très pratique. Au long de ce miroir courait une longue barre de bois, destinée aux exercices de ballet. C'est vers cet endroit que se dirigea Fleur. Son professeur était déjà là.

Charles-Antoine Bourgeois était un homme dans la trentaine, plutôt grand, à la silhouette élancée, très maniéré (un peu trop, selon Fleur) et stylisé, ce qui avait pour conséquence principale de lui donner un air efféminé. Et, comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'un professeur engagé par la famille Delacour, c'était le meilleur dans la profession.

Il eut un sourire ravi en voyant Fleur. Il était peut-être efféminé, songea-t-elle, mais, au moins, il était d'un caractère beaucoup plus agréable que Clarence Dumarsais, qui était loin d'être d'une nature accommodante.

- Mademoiselle Delacour, dit-il avec une pointe d'accent italien qui ne pouvait pas être naturel au vu de sa blondeur et de son nom, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir. Commençons sans plus tarder par des étirements…

Il la laissa pratiquer ses étirements musculaires avant de reprendre la parole.

-Bien. Vous êtes prête ?

L'élève hocha la tête et posa sa main sur la barre de bois soigneusement ciré.

- Les pieds. Première position…

Il attendit qu'elle s'exécute, l'observa, ne trouva rien à redire et enchaîna, lui demandant les positions suivantes.

- Très bien, dit-il lorsqu'elle eut terminé l'enchaînement pour la troisième fois. Maintenant, montrez-moi votre routine que nous avons vue la semaine dernière.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit jouer un air de musique classique. Fleur fit quelques pas de danse, d'abord très simples, et continua jusqu'à des pirouettes de plus en plus complexes.

- Souples, les genoux en atterrissant, Mademoiselle Delacour, souple ! Vous êtes une plume, légère et silencieuse, et non pas un éléphant lourd et bruyant !

Le professeur Bourgeois était gentil, mais il avait de ces images mentales !

- Coupez, comme disent les cinéastes Moldus, coupez ! dit-il d'un ton théâtral en levant la main d'une manière tout aussi théâtrale.

Il s'avança et prit une pose beaucoup trop étudiée, les mains sur les hanches, avec l'air exaspéré du réalisateur à qui on apporte un mochaccino alors qu'il a demandé un cappuccino, ou qui vit un drame tout aussi déchirant.

- Je ne sais pas où vous avez la tête, Mademoiselle Delacour, c'était beaucoup mieux la dernière fois !

La preuve que Fabien était à 100 nocif, songea Fleur.

- On reprend, exigea le professeur. Depuis le début. Concentration, Mademoiselle !

Et Fleur recommença, tentant de chasser l'héritier des Lancelot de son esprit. Elle allait le supporter toute la soirée, pourquoi y penser maintenant ?

- Mieux, dit le professeur lorsqu'elle eut terminé.

Le cours dura deux heures, au terme desquelles il la salua avant de partir en transplanant. À ce moment précis, Iphigénie Delacour entra d'un pas vif.

- Fleur, pour l'amour ! Dans ta chambre, vite ! La camériste attend, elle s'est déjà occupée de Gabrielle !

La jeune Française s'empressa d'aller dans sa chambre, où, effectivement, la camériste l'attendait. La jeune femme aida Fleur à mettre sa robe, redressa ses cheveux en un élégant chignon d'où retombaient savamment des mèches blondes, bouclées avec soin, la maquilla avec légèreté. La jeune fille s'admira dans la glace, jugea (comme toujours) le reflet magnifique et descendit dans le grand salon, où le reste de la famille était rassemblé. Iphigénie lui tendit le pot où se trouvait la Poudre de Cheminette et Fleur en prit une poignée.

En jetant la poudre dans l'âtre, elle fut tentée de donner une autre destination, mais, en voyant le regard de sa mère, elle se dit que ça ne valait même pas la peine d'y penser. Elle soupira légèrement et dit clairement :

- Manoir Lancelot !

Elle fut emportée dans un souffle, étourdie par le kaléidoscope coloré des fragments de vie qu'elle entrevoyait du coin de l'œil. Fleur arriva à destination sans encombres et s'éloigna de quelques pas en attendant le reste de la famille, qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Aurélien Delacour tendit le bras à sa femme, qui l'accepta, bien évidemment, et ils entrèrent dans la salle de réception, Fleur et Gabrielle suivant leurs parents. La sorcière, en voyant la ribambelle diversifiée de personnes qui se trouvait dans l'immense pièce, se demanda sérieusement si Frida Lancelot n'avait pas invité la moitié du continent européen à sa « petite soirée ». Ses parents s'éloignèrent, prétextant avoir vu à l'autre bout de la salle quelqu'un de leur connaissance.

C'est alors que Fabien se détacha de son habituel attroupement de groupies et s'avança vers elle. Avec un sourire savamment calculé pour n'être pas méprisant en apparence tout en étant empli de mépris, elle lui tendit délicatement sa main gantée, sur laquelle il déposa un léger baiser, avant de lui proposer son bras, qu'elle fut bien obligée d'accepter.

L'un des avantages d'avoir presque dix ans de participation active aux bals mondains de ce genre était que Fleur était parfaitement capable de ne rien écouter du tout et de penser à tout à fait autre chose, tout en ayant l'air d'écouter et en en retenant assez pour alimenter poliment une conversation plus que dénudée d'intérêt. Présentement, par exemple, Fabien était occupé à se vanter de ses exploits au Quidditch. Diantre. À l'entendre, on se demandait pourquoi l'équipe nationale française ne l'avait pas engagé à la naissance. Soudain, la voix nasillarde et profondément désagréable de Frida Lancelot s'éleva, imposant le silence :

- Bonsoir tout le mondeee ! Je suis raviiiie que vous ayez tous et toutes accepté mon invitation ce soir ! Nous avons assez discuté, ouvrons le bal ! Mon fils et sa charmante cavalière nous feront-ils cet honneur ?

Le mot qui vint à l'esprit de Fleur pour qualifier Frida n'était définitivement pas un mot à mettre entre toutes les lèvres. La foule d'invités en tenues de soirée s'était tournée vers eux et l'orchestre commençait déjà à jouer une valse. La jeune fille n'était pas en position de refuser, elle se mit donc à danser avec Fabien.

Extérieurement, elle n'en avait pas l'air, mais elle bouillonnait. Le fait de lui faire ouvrir le bal comme ça avec son fils était, Fleur en était consciente, la manière de Frida de faire « subtilement » comprendre à toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle qu'il y avait, entre Fabien et elle, une possibilité d'union matrimoniale. D'ailleurs, elle ne se priva pas pour fusiller du regard l'hôtesse de la soirée. Heureusement, ses parents étaient occupés à danser, sinon, elle aurait eu de sacrés ennuis.

Fleur Delacour fut tirée de ses pensées par… oh, le porc. Elle retira sa main de l'épaule de Fabien pour remonter fermement la main du jeune homme, qui avait « glissé » plus bas que son dos. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, mais il arbora un air de satisfaction à peine masquée (à supposer qu'il essaie de la masquer).

- Un conseil, si tu ne veux pas cracher des limaces pendant trois jours, murmura-t-elle entre ses dents. Enlève tes sales pattes de là.

- C'est inconvenant ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

- À l'extrême, répliqua-t-elle en l'assassinant d'un regard contenant toute la foudre du ciel.

Il s'arrêta de danser.

- Viens, je veux te montrer un endroit très joli.

Il l'entraîna avant qu'elle ait le temps de protester. Il l'emmena sur un balcon, où des roses embaumaient. La vue, Fleur fut bien forcée de l'admettre, était magnifique. Elle s'assit sur le banc et observa les fleurs, souhaitant vivement être ailleurs.

Fabien la détailla. On n'avait pas idée d'être d'une beauté aussi époustouflante ! Son corps parfait, son visage d'ange, ses cheveux, doux et soyeux, dans lesquels la pleine lune faisait de magnifiques reflets d'argent, sa peau douce, satinée et agréablement parfumée, ses yeux d'un bleu profond, deux océans dans lesquels on se noierait volontiers. Jamais, de toute sa vie, il n'avait vu une fille plus belle, elle dégageait une telle aura de féminité que c'en était terriblement enivrant… et dire que leurs familles voulaient les marier ! Ça, c'était ce qu'on appelait de la chance ! Oh, bien sûr, il y avait le problème du sang. Il était de notoriété publique que la grand-mère de Fleur Delacour était une Vélane, de qui faisait de Fleur une Sang-Mêlée, alors que les Lancelot étaient l'une de ces familles à se vanter d'être des Sang Pur, mais un apport de sang de Vélane était beaucoup plus excusable qu'un apport de sang de Moldu, d'autant plus que Fleur disposait d'excellents arguments qui avait rapidement fait tomber les réticences de son père lorsque sa mère avait avancé la possibilité d'une telle union entre l'aînée des Delacour et Fabien. Bien entendu, elle semblait un tout petit peu réticente à l'idée (NdA : c'est un euphémisme, mdr !), mais il était sûr et certain qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps à son charme. N'était-il pas irrésistible ? (NdA : Doute de rien l'gars !)

Il s'assit près d'elle, augmentant l'ennui de la jeune fille. « Fabien Lancelot, songea-t-elle, si tu te mets en tête de m'embrasser, je te fais passer par-dessus la balustrade ». Mine de rien, il s'étira, faisant passer son bras autour de l'épaule de Fleur, qui demeura droite et impassible en apparence comme on le devient après autant d'années à suivre des cours de maintien, tout en se disant qu'il aurait quand même pu choisir une technique plus raffinée.

La semie-Vélane commit l'erreur fondamentale de se tourner vers son cavalier. Fleur ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'il avait fort intérêt à la lâcher, mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et captura sa bouche en un baiser. La jeune fille demeura interdite quelques secondes, puis, le repoussa vivement pour se soustraire à ce baiser non désiré. Dix ans de cours de discipline l'empêchèrent de cracher de dégoût, mais pas de lui donner la baffe la plus magistrale qu'on ait vue depuis des années. Les quelques personnes près du balcon se retournèrent, les yeux ronds. Voyant qu'elle avait attiré l'attention de quelques personnes, elle décida de bien détruire la vie sociale du fils Lancelot :

- Espèce de sale RUSTRE ! dit-elle d'une voix forte pour être bien entendue par la majorité des invités, y compris ses parents qui discutaient avec le couple d'hôtes de la façon dont le mariage serait organisé. Je ne te croyais pas aussi… MUFFLE ! Embrasser une fille comme ça, c'est absolument… c'est VULGAIRE ! Abruti !

Satisfaite de son effet, l'offensée retourna dans la salle du bal, où les commérages allaient déjà de bon train sur la scène qui venait de se dérouler. L'air sévère, la mère de Fleur lui fit signe de venir la rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit en replaçant ses cheveux, l'air digne.

- Oui, maman ? demanda-t-elle avec un air innocent.

- Fleur Clémence Delacour, je sens que tu vas devoir me fournir une explication, dit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

- Il m'a embrassée sans mon consentement. Vraiment aucune éducation.

- Vraiment ?

Le regard d'Iphigénie s'assombrit et elle se tourna vers Frida Lancelot, qui disait déjà à qui voulait l'entendre que ce n'était pas du tout le genre de son « Fabien chéri » et que Fleur avait dû provoquer la situation d'une manière ou d'une autre. La phrase à ne pas dire devant les Delacour, pour qui leurs filles étaient de véritables anges. Et personne au monde n'avait le droit de faire comprendre, de quelque manière que ce soit, que Fleur ou Gabrielle ne soit pas la perfection incarnée, sous peine de se faire regarder de travers. Mais le fait de voir Frida Lancelot, avec son maquillage voyant et sa robe tape-à-l'œil, ose se permettre de sous-entendre que Fleur ait pu se comporter en aguicheuse mettait les Delacour hors d'eux. La mère de l'offensée fit signe à Gabrielle de venir les rejoindre. La fillette sentit que l'heure était grave, c'est pourquoi elle vint retrouver le reste de sa famille sans tarder. Iphigénie, foudroyant pour la centième fois les Lancelot avec son regard, prit la main de sa plus jeune fille, pendant qu'Aurélien faisait de même avec Fleur. Il y eut deux « crac » et ils transplanèrent.

Fleur grimaça légèrement en se sentant emportée. Elle détestait transplaner par personne interposée, mais le prix lui semblait faible à payer en échange du reste de la soirée sans Fabien Lancelot.

Ils apparurent dans le salon. Iphigénie envoya immédiatement Gabrielle se coucher et, d'un regard, fit comprendre à son mari qu'elle allait gérer la situation. Fleur n'avait pas coutume d'utiliser un vocabulaire aussi familier, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres manières de le dire : ça allait barder pour son matricule.

- Assieds-toi, ordonna sa mère d'un ton dont la sévérité était inhabituelle.

La Française s'assit dans un fauteuil, les mains sur les genoux, la tête légèrement baissée, en parfaite maîtrise de l'art d'avoir l'air désolé sans avoir l'air soumis.

- À titre de figure d'autorité, dit Iphigénie en commençant à faire les cents pas, je ne puis tolérer que ma fille se comporte d'une façon aussi cavalière en société.

La jeune fille baissa un peu plus la tête.

- Néanmoins, à titre de mère, continua la femme d'une beauté resplendissante, je te dis… bravo, bien fait pour ce rustre.

Surprise, la sorcière leva la tête vers sa mère.

- À supposer que ce que tu m'as expliqué d'une façon très sommaire soit exact.

- Oui, maman, c'est exact, répondit Fleur.

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé au cours de cette soirée, exigea Iphigénie Delacour.

- En premier lieu, lorsque nous dansions, ce mufle de troisième zone s'est mis en tête de me… de faire descendre une main plus bas que la convenance peut l'accepter entre un jeune homme et une jeune fille, surtout en public. Ensuite, il m'a dit qu'il voulait me montrer quelque chose, et je n'étais pas en position de refuser, premièrement parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde, deuxièmement parce qu'il m'a entraîné avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Une fois sur le balcon, il a mis son bras sur mon épaule et lorsque je me suis tournée vers lui dans l'intention de lui dire de me lâcher, il m'a embrassée. J'ai trouvé ça très grossier.

Dignement, Fleur lissa un peu sa robe en attendant la réaction de sa mère, dont l'expression faciale n'augurait rien de bon. Pour sa fille ou pour les Lancelot, on ne saurait dire.

- Puisque c'est comme cela que ce détestable jeune homme se conduit avec une jeune fille bien élevée, je refuserai toutes les invitations que m'enverra Frida et n'inviterai plus les Lancelot lorsque je donnerai des soirées mondaines.

La quart de Vélane se retint à grand-peine d'exprimer son ravissement, d'autant plus qu'elle sentait qu'un gros « mais » allait venir.

- Cependant, ta conduite était tout aussi socialement inacceptable, bien que plus excusable que celle de Fabien, et je me serais attendue à plus de retenue et de savoir-vivre de ta part, Fleur. C'est pourquoi tu n'iras pas chez Alexandra pour la fin des vacances.

- Mais, maman ! s'emporta Fleur en se relevant, scandalisée. Je lui ai déjà écrit pour lui dire que j'allais venir ! C'est très impoli de se décommander !

Au regard noir que lui lança sa mère, elle baissa la tête à nouveau.

- Comme il est impoli de gifler quelqu'un et de réagir de la sorte. Va te coucher et je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

Vaincue, Fleur monta dans sa chambre, mit son pyjama, défit sa coiffure et se jeta à plat ventre sur son lit, évaluant la situation. Le point positif était qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais cet abruti et, par conséquent, qu'elle ne serait jamais obligée de se marier avec. L'un des points négatifs était qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller chez Alexandra pendant deux semaines. L'autre, que sa mère allait repartir dans sa quête des bals mondains avec un message plus ou moins subtil se traduisant par « ma fille est à mââââârier ». Lessivée, la jeune fille s'endormit sans savoir si c'était le positif ou le négatif qui l'emportait.

Le mot de la fin : Voiiiiilà ! Un peu plus de 24h pour écrire presque 17 pages Word, j'étais-z'en-feu ! Donc, vos commentaires pliiiiiz !


	2. Lutte, interrogations et retrouvailles

**Note** : Bon, voilà, c'était une looongue intro, j'avoue que je me suis éclatée à inventer une vie à Fleur, à lui donner plus « d'humanité », de substance. À partir de maintenant, le récit se dirige tranquillement vers HP4, donc je me dois d'apporter une précision. Dans HP4, Fleur n'existe pratiquement que lorsqu'il y a une épreuve du Tournoi. Donc, là où le livre laisse des zones d'ombre, je me permettrai des fantaisies (et c'est bien normal parce que sinon y'aurait pas grand-chose). C'est, en réalité, le tome 4 vu par Fleur. Les ajouts du film sont pris en compte (je prends tout ce que je peux pour boucher les trous, mdr !), mais lorsqu'il y a contradiction entre le film et le livre, c'est bien entendu ce dernier qui prime ! Donc, voilà, je me lance sans plus de blabla, en vous conjurant de poster des reviews pour vos commentaires ! (Qui a dit « harcèlement moral » ?)

**Chapitre 2 : Lutte, interrogations et retrouvailles**

Fleur, après deux jours à bouder sa mère, reçut l'autorisation d'aller chez Alexandra. Elle lui renvoya donc un hibou pour l'aviser qu'elle arriverait dans l'après-midi.

Cet après-midi-là, donc, Fleur décida de se rendre chez Alexandra par le réseau de cheminées. Elle prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, la jeta dans l'âtre, avança dans les flammes d'émeraude avant d'annoncer clairement sa destination et d'être emportée aussitôt.

Elle commençait à avoir le tournis, étourdie par les parcelles de vie colorées qu'elle entrevoyait. Elle entendit « Avada Kedavra » et se retourna brusquement. Erreur. Son mouvement suffit à casser le courant qui la portait et à la projeter dans la première cheminée venue. N'étant pas préparée, elle fut rejetée sur un sol poussiéreux et roula sur quelques mètres avant de se relever. La jeune fille tenta d'épousseter son pantalon blanc tout en observant les lieux.

L'endroit était plutôt sombre, et la hauteur des fenêtres laissait à penser qu'elle se trouvait dans un sous-sol. Merveilleux. Elle chercha du regard quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à identifier les lieux et son regard se posa sur un calendrier et laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement. Le mois était écrit en français, il était donc hautement probable qu'elle soit toujours en France. Un bon point. Maintenant, problème numéro deux : était-elle dans une maison de Moldus ou une maison de sorciers ? La Française chercha du regard quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à répondre à cette question, mais elle ne trouva rien. Tant pis. Elle monta l'escalier de bois, aussi silencieusement que ses chaussures le lui permettaient, et ouvrit prudemment la porte. Elle s'aventura dans les couloirs de la maison.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, elle entendit un hurlement fendre l'air. Les cris d'un bébé, un bébé qui avait peur. Suivi d'un rire qui n'avait rien du rire qu'aurait un parent face aux pleurs de son enfant. Fleur se figea et avala de travers, la main sur la poignée de métal. Un bébé était en mauvaise posture à l'étage. Moldu ou sorcier, elle n'en savait rien. Ses parents, elle n'en doutait pas, ne lui pardonneraient pas si elle ne faisait rien pour sauver cet enfant. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers le salon et fut tétanisée à nouveau.

Une femme était étendue sans vie sur la moquette. Elle aurait presque parue normale si elle n'avait pas eue l'immobilité de la mort. Les objets du salon lui indiquèrent que c'était probablement une maison de Moldus. Fleur déglutit et leva les yeux vers l'escalier qui lui faisait face. Il y eut un cri. D'homme, cette fois. Puis, une autre voix d'homme s'éleva :

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Le sortilège de la mort. Armée de son courage et de sa baguette, Fleur monta l'escalier quatre à quatre. Elle se faufila dans la chambre d'où émanaient les cris et s'approcha du berceau. Un bébé s'y trouvait, le visage rougi et déformé par les hurlements et les pleurs. À en juger par le rose qui recouvrait les murs, c'était une fille. Doucement, Fleur prit le bébé dans ses bras.

- Oh, what do we have here ? s'exclama une voix dans son dos. (NdA : traduction : « Oh, qu'avons-nous ici ?)

Elle se retourna brusquement. Un homme, tout vêtu de noir et portant une cagoule, se trouvait face à elle, tenant une baguette magique dans les mains. Il s'approcha d'elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Where do you come from, you ? lui demanda-t-il en s'avançant, l'air menaçant. (NdA : traduction : « D'où est-ce que tu sors, toi ? »)

La Française recula jusqu'à être arrêtée par le mur, son cerveau analysant la situation à toute vitesse. L'homme en face d'elle tenait une baguette magique, il avait l'allure d'un Mangemort et venait de tuer deux Moldus. Ce qui signifiait, en premier lieu, que cet homme était un sorcier et, en second lieu, que son espérance de vie venait d'être soudainement revue à la baisse. Elle n'avait pas son permis de transplanage, ses parents ayant refusé de lui faire passer. De plus, sa main droite était coincée sous la petite fille, rendant sa baguette parfaitement inutile. Lentement, pour ne pas alarmer l'homme, Fleur changea sa baguette de main.

- Be a nice girl and give me that child. (NdA : traduction : « Sois une gentille fille et donne-moi cet enfant »)

Fleur secoua négativement la tête. L'homme leva sa baguette.

- _Impero _!

La semie-Vélane se sentit légère, sans soucis. Toutes ses craintes s'évanouirent soudainement…

« Give me the child… » (NdA : « Donne-moi l'enfant »)

La Française avala de travers et hésita.

« Come on, give me that child, you don't need her » (NdA : traduction : «Allez, donne-moi cet enfant, tu n'en as pas besoin »)

Fleur serra encore plus le bébé dans ses bras et secoua la tête.

- Non, murmura-t-elle.

Il était fort possible que l'homme ne comprenne pas un mot de français, mais, au moins, il pouvait lire le refus sur son visage et donna un coup de baguette pour augmenter la puissance du maléfice d'asservissement.

« GIVE ME THAT CHILD ! » (NdA : traduction : « DONNE-MOI CET ENFANT ! »)

Fleur amassa toutes ses forces pour lever sa baguette d'une main tremblante. Elle inspira si fort qu'elle en trembla des pieds à la tête et jeta le premier sortilège qui lui vint en tête :

- _EXPELLIARMUS_ !

Le sortilège qu'elle parvint miraculeusement à lancer était faible, mais il suffit à faire lâcher sa baguette magique à l'homme, rompant le Sortilège Impardonnable. Le sorcier lui jeta un regard haineux. Fleur ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça éternellement, l'homme s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse usage de sa baguette magique. Elle ne pourrait rien faire qu'il ignorait. Sauf…

Sauf l'unique atout supplémentaire, celui qui était inscrit en elle depuis sa naissance. Fleur s'avança vers l'homme, tous ses charmes de Vélane en action. Elle s'arrêta à moins de deux mètres du Mangemort, faisant une moue absolument adorable.

- You're not going to kill that child, are you ? demanda-t-elle. (« Vous n'allez pas tuer cet enfant, quand même ? »)

- W… well… perhaps I'll… hem… I believe I will do so… (« B… bien… peut-être que je vais… hem… je crois que je vais le faire… »)

- No, you won't, dit Fleur avec fermeté en s'avançant vers lui. (« Non, vous ne le ferez pas »)

L'homme secoua la tête en reculant.

- Get off, réussit-il à articuler. (« Dégagez »)

- No… murmura-t-elle. (« Non »)

Ce fut à son tour d'être plaqué au mur, Fleur dangereusement près de lui, étourdissante de beauté, de féminité, de sensualité. En même temps, il avait l'impression que le monde autour de lui disparaissait, il n'y avait plus qu'elle, il n'y avait plus que cette fille à l'accent français, et c'était bien suffisant.

- So, I suppose I can leave with the baby ? demanda-t-elle. (« Alors, je suppose que je peux partir avec le bébé ? »)

L'homme ouvrit la bouche, puis retrouva miraculeusement le contrôle de ses facultés mentales et la repoussa.

- You're not going ANYWHERE, bitch ! (« Tu ne vas NULLE PART, salope ! »)

Malgré la situation dramatique, Fleur ne put s'empêcher de s'offenser :

- Please ! You have a young woman and a baby, here ! (« S'il vous plaît ! Vous avez une jeune femme et un bébé, ici ! »)

Fleur profita de l'ébahissement de son adversaire pour prendre la fuite. Elle dévala l'escalier et ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette, l'envoyant accidentellement cogner sur le nez de l'homme qui était posté devant. Elle se remit à courir comme elle pouvait avec ses talons et s'arrêta brusquement en voyant où elle était. Évidemment, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur le coin le plus paumé de toute la France ! Pas une seule autre maison en vue.

Seule, la sorcière aurait peut-être pu s'en sortir. Peut-être. Elle avait fait les exercices de transplanage à l'école. Elle aurait pu transplaner en lieu sûr. Mais il y avait cette petite Moldue dans ses bras et elle ne voulait pas risquer d'en « perdre un bout » en transplanant de façon non réglementaire. Fleur regarda autour d'elle. Il devait y avoir une demie-douzaine de Mangemorts qui sortaient du boisé. Jamais elle ne pourrait espérer les neutraliser avec son charme magique comme elle avait neutralisé l'homme dans la chambre. Elle n'était pas à 100 Vélane et, en plus, était lessivée. Il y eut un « crac » et le premier homme apparut. D'un mouvement de baguette, il arracha l'enfant des bras de la jeune fille et le tua d'un Avada Kedavra sans émotions. Fleur fit des efforts surhumains pour empêcher les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux de couler.

- Be careful, ordonna-t-il aux autres. That bitch's part Veela. (« Soyez prudents. Cette pétasse est partiellement Vélane »).

- I always wanted to touch a Veela, dit l'un d'eux avec un sourire qu'on pouvait qualifier de pervers. I suppose a part Veela will do for the first time. (« J'ai toujours voulu toucher une Vélane. Je suppose qu'une Vélane partielle fera l'affaire pour la première fois »)

La Française se mordit la langue pour retenir son gémissement et recula, la main crispée sur la baguette. Combat inégal ou pas, le premier qui la touchait pouvait se considérer comme un homme mort. Elle se retrouva le dos plaqué à l'écorce rugueuse d'un arbre. Où diable étaient les Aurors quand on avait besoin d'eux ? Aurors. Ministère. Son père. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait dit, un jour ? Que le Ministère détectait les sortilèges, les localisait. C'était comme ça qu'ils procédaient pour détecter un acte magique en région Moldue. Or, elle _était_ en région Moldue ! Il lui fallait quelque chose pour les obliger à se montrer. Quelque chose qui constituerait pour eux une urgence, une priorité.

Un Sortilège Impardonnable. Voilà ce qui obligerait le Ministère à envoyer des gens dans les plus brefs délais. Elle leva lentement sa baguette. Elle n'avait jamais jeté un tel sort. Lequel jeter ? Avada Kedavra. Non, quand même pas. Imperium. Pas assez neutralisant. Le Doloris.

- _Endoloris_ ! s'écria-t-elle en direction de l'homme qui s'avançait vers elle avec un regard qui n'avait rien de catholique.

Les hommes eurent un regard surpris, presque craintif, mais se mirent à rire en voyant l'effet du maléfice jeté par la Française. Au lieu de se tordre de douleur, l'homme qu'elle avait visé tomba à la renverse. Loupé. Il fallait s'y attendre, songea Fleur. Elle était loin d'être une professionnelle en la matière. Toujours pas de trace d'Aurors. Si elle survivait à cette aventure, elle allait passer un savon à son père sur la façon dont il dirigeait son département. « Allez, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît… j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide… » supplia-t-elle mentalement.

- _Endoloris_ ! répéta Fleur.

Même résultat, et toujours aucun Auror. « Allez… un Doloris raté est quand même un Doloris… papa, envoie tes fichus Aurors sauver ta fille ! » Mais, bien entendu, Aurélien Delacour n'avait aucune idée que sa précieuse fille aînée se trouvait présentement dans une situation aussi désastreuse. Les hommes s'approchaient toujours, leurs baguettes levées, tous conscients qu'elle n'était pas une menace sérieuse. La jeune fille regarda sa baguette. Tant pis, il faudrait bien s'y résoudre.

- Avad…

Elle sentit quelque chose lui frapper le poignet et sa baguette roula sur le sol, projetant des étincelles roses et or. Fleur ferma les yeux. Mais, au lieu d'entendre la terrible formule du sortilège mortel, elle entendit des bruits de bagarre et se résigna à entrouvrir un œil.

La jeune sorcière poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en voyant que les Aurors du Ministère français de la Magie prenaient la situation en main. Le combat fut de courte durée : les Mangemorts s'empressèrent de fuir en transplanant. Une jeune femme s'approcha de la semie-Vélane qui s'était laissée glisser sur le sol et qui maîtrisait ses tremblements à grand-peine en lui tendant sa baguette qui était tombée par terre. Ses vêtements et sa longue chevelure noire lui donnaient l'allure d'une gitane.

- Tenez, dit-elle avec douceur. Ça va, votre poignet ?

Fleur hocha lentement la tête en reprenant son bien.

- C'est moi qui vous ai désarmée, dit la jeune Auror en lui adressant un sourire désolé. Je ne voulais pas que vous fassiez ça. Vous auriez eu des ennuis épouvantables !

- Il y a des gens dans la maison, dit la Française d'une voix éteinte. Des Moldus, je crois. Ils sont…

- Morts ? suggéra la femme avec compassion.

- Et le bébé aussi, dit Fleur d'une voix étranglée. J'ai essayé de la sauver…

L'Auror s'accroupit près d'elle et lui tendit la main.

- Ce n'est rien. Venez avec moi, Mademoiselle, les autres vont s'occuper de l'affaire.

Fleur tendit une main tremblante vers l'Auror, et elles transplanèrent.

Elles apparurent dans un petit bureau où, miraculeusement, on avait réussit à entasser trois bureaux. L'un des trois hommes se trouvant dans la pièce fit signe à l'Auror de sortir et attendit qu'elle ait refermé la porte pour prendre la parole.

- Asseyez-vous.

La jeune fille s'assit sur la chaise la plus inconfortable qu'on puisse imaginer, attendant que l'homme commence à parler. Il vida d'une traite son gobelet de café et l'envoya d'un Sortilège d'Expulsion dans la corbeille. Fleur se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Les cinéastes Moldus avaient définitivement une influence désastreuse.

- Votre nom.

- Fleur Delacour, répondit-elle, légèrement agacée par ce manque de courtoisie.

L'homme échangea un regard entendu avec ses deux collègues, mais ne passa aucun commentaire.

- Votre baguette, exigea-t-il d'un ton sec.

La jeune sorcière lui tendit sa baguette de bois de rose, se demandant si faire une phrase de plus de deux mots entraînait une diminution salariale de cet homme. Il la prit et la jeta à l'un de ses collègues, qui pointa sa propre baguette sur celle de Fleur, lui faisant « recracher » ses sortilèges.

- Double Doloris, annonça l'homme d'un air sévère.

- C'était pour vous forcer à venir ! s'écria Fleur en se levant brusquement, indignée. Le Ministère peut localiser tous les sorts qu'on jette, j'étais dans une mauvaise posture, j'avais besoin que des Aurors viennent le plus vite possible ! Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse ? Je n'étais pas en position de vous envoyer un hibou !

- Les faits, dit l'homme qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début, d'un ton brusque et intimidant. Donnez-nous les _faits_. Je me moque que vous soyez la fille du patron, soit dit en passant. Pas de traitement de faveur avec Jean Bourgelat.

La semie-Vélane leur relata son aventure avec autant de précision qu'elle le pouvait. En voyant les trois hommes prendre une expression de plus en plus sceptique, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : son épopée était si abracadabrante qu'ils n'en croyaient pas un mot. Fleur passa donc plusieurs heures pénibles à espérer l'arrivée d'un Messie dans un bureau exigu avec ces trois hommes qui étaient tous sauf sympathiques et qui s'acharnaient à lui reposer vingt fois les mêmes questions, et ça aurait pu durer encore longtemps si la porte ne s'était pas ouverte sur une secrétaire.

- Il ne veut pas partir… il dit qu'il enfoncera la porte s'il le faut, mais qu'il ne partira pas sans sa…

Un homme entra alors, bousculant la secrétaire au passage. Fleur se retourna et ressentit un immense soulagement en voyant que l'homme n'était nul autre que son père, qui avait jeté sa froideur à la poubelle pour laisser libre cours à sa colère. « Le Messie ! » cria une voix dans la tête de Fleur. Et la voix n'était pas loin de la vérité.

- Vous, vous allez en entendre PARLER ! Fleur, ma chérie, lève-toi, je t'emmène chez ton amie.

Fleur se leva rapidement, mais fut saisie au bras par l'un des trois hommes, lequel retira immédiatement sa main, comme s'il s'était brûlé au contact de sa peau satinée.

- Le geste à ne pas faire, Carrère, dit Aurélien Delacour, la baguette levée, l'air menaçant. Le geste à ne pas faire. Vous êtes en congé sans solde pour un mois.

- Monsieur Delacour, nous n'en avons pas fini avec elle !

- Deux mois de suspension sans solde. _Vous avez fini_.

- Nous interrogeons tous ceux pris à jeter un sortilège interdit, c'est la procédure et vous le savez !

- Vous insistez, ma parole ? s'exclama le père de Fleur en mettant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de sa fille.

- Et comment !

- Vous êtes viré, dit Aurélien d'un ton sec, sans émotion. Sachez que je me moque éperdument de cette procédure. _Je_ me chargerai de cette affaire, si on peut appeler un si petit incident une affaire. Considérez le dossier clos.

- Monsieur, c'est votre fille, vous n'êtes en rien objectif ! protesta un des deux autres.

- Vous êtes viré aussi, Rossion.

- DE QUOI ?

- Et puisque vous savez si bien que Fleur est ma fille, vous n'aviez qu'à me prévenir que vous aviez ma fille avec vous. C'est un minimum.

- Mais… commença le seul ayant encore son emploi.

- Vous voulez rejoindre vos _ex_-collègues au magico-chômage, Bourgelat ?

Voyant Bourgelat baisser la tête, Aurélien sortit du bureau avec sa fille aînée. Trois heures, songea l'homme en regardant Fleur, qui était visiblement bouleversée. Sa fille, délicate comme une fleur (sans vouloir faire d'allusions vaseuses à son prénom), habituée aux soirées huppées, aux bals mondains et aux salons de thé les plus chics de Paris, venait de passer trois heures à supporter les manières d'interrogatoire, qui étaient tout sauf délicates et adaptées à sa condition sociale.

- Comment tu as su ? murmura-t-elle.

- C'est Alexandra qui m'a prévenu que quelque chose clochait, par la cheminée, expliqua Aurélien. Elle t'attendait depuis des heures et commençait à s'inquiéter. Ta mère et moi aussi, du coup. Mais nous n'avions aucune idée d'où tu pouvais être, impossible de lancer des recherches. Et puis, j'ai reçu un hibou de Géraldine. L'Auror qui t'a désarmée, précisa-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de sa fille. Elle me disait que ces trois abrutis étaient en train d'interroger, je cite : « Une fille qui ressemble beaucoup à celle qui est sur la photo de famille qui se trouve sur votre bureau, Monsieur Delacour ». J'ai immédiatement fait le lien et j'ai transplané au Ministère. Comme tu as pu le constater, ils n'ont pas voulu me laisser entrer tout de suite. J'ai dû rappeler à plusieurs _qui_ signe leur chèque chaque semaine.

Fleur eut un léger sourire, se disant qu'avoir un père occupant un poste aussi important que directeur du Département des Aurors avait ses avantages. Aurélien, conscient que sa fille ne devait pas avoir envie de raconter son histoire pour la centième fois de la journée, décida de ne pas lui poser de question et lui tendit la main.

- Je t'emmène chez Alexandra.

Elle lui prit la main et ils transplanèrent.

À peine étaient-ils arrivés qu'Alexandra Lamerais surgit comme un boulet de canon, se jetant au cou de la semie-Vélane. Elle était, comme son amie, habituée à la haute société et au luxe et au confort qu'elle apportait. Ses cheveux noirs qui lui effleuraient les épaules, son teint d'ivoire, ses yeux chocolat et pétillants, et sa bouche parfaitement dessinée lui donnaient des airs de poupée de porcelaine : belle et fragile. Il s'agissait sans contredit possible d'une jolie fille, mais lorsqu'on était la meilleure amie de Fleur Delacour, aussi bien dire qu'on était condamnée à vivre dans l'ombre de son amie et à se rendre compte rapidement que l'amitié avait un prix. Elle était moins grande que Fleur et, chose qui était un miracle au vu de son amour pour les éclairs au chocolat, tout aussi svelte.

- Fleur, par la barbe de Merlin, j'étais complètement morte d'inquiétude ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes vêtements ? Et tes cheveux ?

Fleur baissa les yeux et regarda son pantalon blanc et son débardeur cyan, beaucoup plus terreux et sales qu'ils ne l'étaient quand elle avait quitté sa maison. Il n'y avait pas de miroir à proximité, mais elle jugea que sa queue de cheval haute devait en avoir pris un coup aussi. La jeune fille aurait volontiers fait son récit à Alexandra, mais, ne se sentant pas la force de le répéter encore une fois, elle dit simplement :

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant.

Alexandra hocha la tête.

- Ça va, je comprends.

Elle prit son amie par l'épaule et l'entraîna vers sa chambre.

- Maintenant, par contre, je te sens obligée de me raconter ce qui s'est passé avec Fabien. Dans ta lettre, tu m'as dit qu'il était « passé d'ennuyant à pire mufle de la création ».

- C'est le cas.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que le célibataire le plus en vue de la communauté des sorciers descende aussi bas ? demanda la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Fleur se laissa tomber sur le lit de son amie. Une première : Fleur Delacour se vautrant sur un lit. On aura tout vu !

- Je te raconterai tout après avoir pris une douche, décréta-t-elle après un moment de réflexion.

Alexandra rit en voyant son amie se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain reliée à la chambre. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Fleur revint dans la chambre, les cheveux humides, vêtue uniquement d'une épaisse serviette blanche.

- Donc, Fabien ? dit Alexandra, qui ne perdait pas le nord.

- Disons simplement que monsieur s'est mis en tête d'avoir les mains et la bouche baladeuses. Ça m'a grandement déplu.

Les yeux bruns d'Alexandra s'arrondirent.

- _Non_ ? Il a osé ? Noooon ?

- Et bien si. Je peux ? demanda Fleur en désignant la penderie de son amie.

- Bien entendu, répondit la jeune fille en replaçant une mèche de cheveux de jais derrière son oreille.

- L'avantage, nuança la blonde en ouvrant la porte de l'immense penderie, c'est que ç'a aussi grandement déplu à mes parents. Il n'entrera jamais dans la famille, et c'est une trèèès bonne chose. Avoir Frida Lancelot comme belle-mère ne faisait pas partie de la liste de mes dix projets les plus exaltants.

- Elle est exaspérante, enchaîna immédiatement Alexandra en regardant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés. Avec ses robes qui brillent de partout et ses tonnes de bijoux. Je suis sûre qu'en faisant fondre l'or de tous les bijoux qu'elle porte, on pourrait recouvrir d'une fine couche d'or les murs du Taj-Mahal. Et ses coiffures anarchiques associées à son maquillage voyant, je ne t'en parle même pas.

- Oh, je ne t'ai pas dit le meilleur, ou le pire, c'est selon, dit Fleur en continuant d'explorer la penderie de son amie. Quand cet abruti congénital m'a embrassée, si on peut appeler _ça _un baiser, je lui ai flanqué une baffe et j'ai fait un véritable scandale. Tu sais ce que la mère de Fabien a dit, quand elle m'a entendue dire à ma mère ce que Fabien avait fait ?

- Non, répondit Alexandra, les yeux brillants, avide de savoir.

- Que j'avais dû « provoquer la situation » ! J'aurai tout entendu, Alex, j'aurai-tout-en-ten-du !

L'unique fille des Lamerais se frappa le front du plat de la main.

- À peine croyable. On m'excusera d'être médisante, mais quand on est Frida Lancelot, on ne peut pas se permettre de critiquer le comportement des autres.

- Tu es excusée, dit Fleur en dénichant dans la penderie d'Alexandra une jupe de soie rouge, un débardeur de soie noire et un petit boléro assorti à la jupe. C'est l'une des femmes les plus insupportables que je connaisse, et je pèse mes mots, continua-t-elle en s'habillant.

Elle tourna légèrement sur elle-même, avec une grâce naturelle et inimitable, qu'aucun cours de danse, de maintien ou de n'importe quoi ne pourrait jamais apporter à Alexandra, ou à aucune autre fille « normale ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Parfaite, comme d'habitude, dit la brune avec un sourire.

D'un coup de baguette, Fleur sécha ses cheveux d'or blanc et se rassit sur le lit, les jambes croisées avec élégance. Puis, elle soupira légèrement.

- Le problème, c'est que ma mère va repartir dans ses recherches de fiancé potentiel.

- J'ai de quoi te remonter le moral, assura Alexandra avec un sourire malicieux.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai invité Florence à venir ici aussi !

- C'est vrai ? Quand arrive-t-elle ?

Florence Beauharnois était le troisième membre de leur célèbre trio, connu à l'Académie Beauxbâtons comme les « reines de l'école ». À peu près tout le monde s'entendait pour dire que Fleur, avec ses deux acolytes/ombres, était au sommet de la pyramide hiérarchique des élèves de l'Académie française de Magie. Les plus belles, les plus intelligentes, les plus populaires, en somme. Florence était un modèle de calme et de douceur, l'inverse d'Alexandra, qui était impulsive et énergique. Elle avait de jolis cheveux caramel, des yeux brun-vert, et des taches de rousseur qui, associée à son petit nez retroussé, lui donnaient un air absolument adorable. En un mot, elle était craquante. Ses parents étaient des Moldus, et Fleur se chargeait personnellement de faire souffrir tous ceux qui se mettaient en tête de lui casser les pieds avec son ascendance, surtout si c'était des garçons. Et aucun garçon digne de ce nom ne souhaite avoir Fleur Clémence Delacour à dos.

- Oh, elle arrive bientôt, en théorie, assura la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Dans son hibou, elle m'a dit qu'elle arriverait ce soir. Sa cheminée n'est pas reliée au réseau, alors ses parents viennent la conduire en voiture et l'heure de son arrivée va dépendre de l'heure où ils vont revenir du bureau.

Émilie et Vincent Beauharnois étaient deux avocats extrêmement connus dans le monde des Moldus habitant la France. Ils étaient aux Moldus à peu près ce qu'Aurélien Delacour était au sein de la communauté des sorciers français : influents, importants, réputés et très bien rémunérés.

Vers 20h, la voiture de luxe des Beauharnois s'arrêta devant le manoir Lamerais pour y déposer leur fille Florence. Les trois amies montèrent dans la chambre d'Alexandra et Fleur consentit à leur faire le récit de son après-midi mouvementé. Leur discussion dura longtemps et leur papotage cessa tard dans la nuit. Bientôt, ce serait la rentrée…


	3. La rentrée

**Vega :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D Fleur est également l'un de mes personnages préférés (oui, on s'en doute, lol) et je trouve dommage qu'elle soit aussi peu développée dans l'œuvre de JKR ou qu'elle le soit en tant que peste superficielle dans certaines fics (je ne pointe personne du doigt)… ;)

**Alana Chantelune** : Rohlala, merci à toi aussi, ça fait vraiment plaisir :D

**Alana Chantelune, prise 2** : Bien entendu que tout ceci est prévu au menu… et même plus :D

Donc, allons-y gaiement avec la suite !

**NdA** : J'ai édité la fin parce que c'était un « test », en quelque sorte. Ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre avant le 12 février devraient donc relire la fin parce que je l'ai modifié suite aux 2 reviews ;)

**Chapitre 3 : La rentrée**

C'était LE jour. On ne pouvait rien y faire. Il fallait s'y résoudre… c'était la rentrée. C'était un fait qui plaisait beaucoup à Florence, moyennement à Fleur et pas du tout à Alexandra. En effet, bien qu'ayant de bons résultats (principalement grâce à l'aide de ses deux amies), la jeune Lamerais n'éprouvait aucun attrait pour tout ce qui était scolaire.

En ce moment, le trio s'adonnait à une activité aussi amusante que cruciale et fondamentale : elles choisissaient ce qu'elles allaient mettre. Fleur avait déjà fait son choix, optant pour un pantalon écru associé à un débardeur se nouant derrière sa nuque, de la même couleur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Alexandra en montrant une robe blanche, simple et jolie.

- Non, tu as la peau trop pâle, commenta Fleur. Mais elle irait bien à Florence, ça ferait ressortir son bronzage.

Un autre cas de réglé, donc. Alexandra mit de longue minute à jeter son dévolu sur une jupe noire et un chemisier vert foncé, épargnant à sa mère la tâche d'entrer dans la chambre pour traîner de force le trio à la gare, prêtes ou non. Une mère avait ses limites.

Ce fut donc la mère d'Alexandra, Violette Lamerais, qui mena les trois amies à la gare. Comme pour Poudlard, il y avait un quai caché par la magie, spécialement aménagé pour les élèves de l'Académie Beauxbâtons. Il était cependant masqué d'une manière encore plus sécuritaire que la voie neuf et trois quarts en Angleterre : il fallait tapoter le mur de brique avec une baguette magique pour l'ouvrir, permettant aux sorciers de passer au travers. C'est donc ce que firent, à tour de rôle, Fleur, Alexandra et Florence pour pénétrer sur le quai.

En se retrouvant dans la foule d'élèves et de parents, les trois jeunes filles eurent un sourire complice : c'était bien leur monde. Elles se faufilaient jusqu'au train lorsqu'un énorme bruit se fit entendre, les forçant à se retourner. Fleur roula les yeux et ses deux amies pouffèrent de rire lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte que tout ce tintamarre avait été causé par un garçon qui avait foncé dans un tas de valises, vraisemblablement en regardant « un peu » trop attentivement la semie-Vélane. Ledit garçon se frottait présentement la tête d'un air ahuri, se demandant apparemment comment une pareille chose avait pu arriver.

- Idiot, gloussa Alexandra.

- Quand je vous dis qu'ils sont tous pareils ! soupira Fleur.

- Quand même. Il est mignon, argumenta Florence.

Elle ressentit une pointe de jalousie en songeant une énième fois à l'effet que faisait son amie aux garçons simplement en marchant, par sa simple présence, involontairement. Les trois filles entrèrent dans le train et eurent un peu de mal à se trouver un compartiment vide. Durant ce laps de temps, elles s'étaient mises à parler d'un sujet qui risquait beaucoup moins de déclencher les jalousies : leurs résultats d'E.S.C.M.G. Quoi que…

- J'ai eu un A en soins aux créatures magiques, dit Fleur d'un ton outré. A ! C'est d'un ridicule. Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si ce Botruc était d'un naturel… fuyant !

En effet, au cours de l'évaluation pratique de soins aux créatures magiques, le Botruc dont Fleur devait faire un croquis détaillé avait pris la fuite et semé la pagaille (et la panique) dans la salle. Beaucoup s'en étaient amusés, mais pas l'examinateur. Enfin, elle avait trouvé moyen de le récupérer et de finir son croquis…

- Ne te plains pas. J'ai eu un T, dit Alexandra.

Son Botruc avait fait pire que celui de Fleur : il avait mangé son croquis. Cinq minutes avant la fin de l'évaluation, évidemment. Lorsque l'examinateur avait le dos tourné, naturellement. Et, comme il fallait s'y attendre, l'examinateur n'avait pas du tout gobé son « Mon Botruc a mangé mon travail, monsieur ».

- J'ai eu un D, grommela Florence. Heureusement, mes parents ignorent le système de notes en fonction dans le monde magique, et j'ai réussi à leur faire croire que D voulait dire « divin ».

- Évidemment. On leur fait gober n'importe quoi, aux Moldus, dit la voix insolente de Fabien Lancelot, appuyé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Le jeune homme était flanqué d'une jeune fille à l'allure beaucoup trop sophistiquée et d'un autre élève de son âge, au teint blafard et aux cheveux graisseux. Tout le monde savait que la première avait le rôle d'une groupie et que Fabien en changeait à toutes les semaines, ou presque, et que le second n'était utile à Fabien que lorsqu'il voulait faire faire ses devoirs par quelqu'un d'autre.

- Au revoir, Fabien, dit Fleur d'un ton glacial.

Elle n'en était pas réduite à l'utilisation du nom de famille, trop vulgaire à son goût, mais son regard exprimait sans ambiguïté son désir de lui jeter un Chauve-Furie à la figure s'il ne quittait pas le compartiment d'ici cinq secondes.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ? demanda-t-il.

- Laisse-moi le temps d'y penser, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir un court instant avant de dire :

- Non.

- Si, dit-il en la prenant par le poignet pour l'entraîner dans les couloirs, sous les regards outrés de Florence et Alexandra.

Le Français l'entraîna dans un des rares coins déserts du train avant de consentir à lâcher son poignet. La semie-Vélane le regarda d'un air meurtrier se retenant de lui donner une nouvelle gifle. C'était _vraiment_ un mufle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Je veux qu'on parle.

- Non. Tu veux parler et tu veux que je t'écoute parler, chose qui ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Au revoir.

La Française entreprit de s'éloigner, mais il la bloqua. Exaspérée comme jamais, Fleur Delacour leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être désespérément énervant, quand il s'y mettait. Qu'avait-elle fait à Merlin pour avoir Fabien Lancelot aux basques ? Le message du bal était pourtant clair…

- Ma mère est furieuse, dit le sorcier.

- Au risque de paraître vulgaire : qu'est-ce que je m'en moque ! Maintenant que tu as parlé et que je me suis donnée le mal de t'écouter, laisse-moi partir.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ?

- Je me rends compte que c'est utopique, dit-elle en un soupir. Une fille a le droit de rêver.

- Tu ne m'as même pas écouté.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir abyssal et se retourna vers lui, les bras croisés.

- Très bien. Parle et va droit au but, je te prie. On m'attend.

- Je disais donc que ma mère est furieuse et qu'elle tient à ce que ta mère et elle redeviennent en excellents termes. Comme avant.

- Dans ce cas, qu'elle parle à ma mère, dit Fleur en sachant très bien qu'Iphigénie Delacour n'adresserait plus jamais la parole à Frida Lancelot.

Tant pis pour elle, après tout. Son fils l'avait bien cherché.

- Ma mère est d'avis que si tu parlais à ta mère en faveur de n…

- La mienne est d'avis qu'il est parfaitement inconvenant d'embrasser une jeune fille sans son accord, coupa la sorcière d'un ton cassant.

- Et si je demande ?

- Dans tes rêves.

- Mais tu _es_ mon rêve, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Fleur prit soudainement conscience de la dangereuse proximité du corps de Fabien par rapport au sien, de la chaleur et du parfum qu'il dégageait. Lentement, il se pencha vers elle et captura à nouveau sa bouche avec la sienne, mais cette fois, la jeune fille ne se sentit pas la force de résister à la douce caresse qu'il lui offrait de ses lèvres. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, l'autorisant à approfondir le baiser. Submergée par les sensations que lui apportaient ce contact, la Française débrida son charme de Vélane sans même s'en rendre compte.

Un puissant flot d'émotions envahit le joueur de Quidditch. La bouche de Fleur était douce et sucrée, et la sorcière dégageait une incroyable aura de féminité, encore plus qu'à l'habitude. Il avait l'impression de flotter, d'être coupé du monde réel et catapulté ailleurs, dans un endroit doux et confortable, où il n'y avait que lui et Fleur, où il se sentait si léger qu'il aurait pu voler. Sentir sa langue caresser agréablement la sienne était ce qu'il avait connu de plus beau, de plus magique. Il sentait son cœur s'accélérer, il avait l'impression de brûler sur place, et ce n'était qu'un baiser qu'elle daignait lui offrir. Les mains de Fleur passèrent derrière sa nuque. Le contact, furtif et léger comme des ailes de papillons, lui donna l'impression de défaillir. Comment, se disait le fragment de son esprit qui avait encore les pieds sur Terre, comment une fille pouvait-elle le rendre aussi fou avec un seul baiser ?

La semie-Vélane reprit soudainement conscience que 1) c'était un train, donc un endroit public, et, 2) encore plus important, _il s'agissait de Fabien Lancelot_. Elle se donna mentalement une paire de claques. C'était et ce serait toujours le pire abruti de la Terre, peu importe à quel point il pouvait être attirant. Elle se recula, séparant (à regret, il fallait bien l'admettre) leurs bouches et eut pour premier réflexe de s'assurer que personne n'avait été témoin de la scène. L'endroit était toujours vide, bien qu'on entendait très distinctement les conversations des élèves.

- Un mot sur ça, Lancelot… rien qu'un… et je te jette du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Sur cette menace, elle repartit dans son compartiment.

- Tu as mis du temps à t'en débarrasser, commenta Florence, le nez dans une revue de mode.

- C'est Fabien Lancelot, répondit Fleur d'une voix légèrement moins assurée qu'à son habitude.

- Manifestement, dit Alexandra en relevant la tête d'une photo de Jacques Deauclaire, le séduisant attrapeur de l'équipe nationale française.

La jeune fille aux allures de poupée de porcelaine fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Fleur, ton gloss est complètement parti.

Alerte. Que faire ? Prétendre qu'il l'avait à nouveau embrassée contre son gré ? Non. Alexandra était capable d'aller le menacer de mort et il lui dirait la vérité. Elle opta donc pour la porte de secours numéro deux en sortant un miroir de son sac, comme pour vérifier le fait que lui exposait son amie, et s'exclama :

- Mais c'est de la camelote ! Vingt Gallions le tube pour _ça_ ? C'est de la pure arnaque ! Scandale. Le changement de marque de cosmétiques tue. Je vais revenir à MabelWitch.

Ses deux amies se regardèrent et haussèrent un sourcil poli pour marquer leur doute quant à la véracité des propos de Fleur, mais la principale intéressée ne les remarqua pas. Elle savait qu'elles ne comprenaient pas sa situation, qu'elles la ne comprendraient jamais. Non pas qu'elle veuille à tout prix jouer les victimes incomprises, mais c'était vrai.

Ni Alexandra ni Florence ne comprendrait un jour à quel point la beauté peut être un fardeau. Non pas qu'elles soient laides, mais il fallait admettre en toute honnêteté qu'elles n'étaient rien à côté de leur magnifique amie. La blonde savait qu'elles étaient jalouses, comme bien d'autres. Qui pouvait les blâmer ? Pour elles, avoir une grand-mère Vélane signifiait simplement être belle, incroyablement belle, avoir toute la gent masculine à ses pieds.

C'était ça, mais c'était aussi être placée sur un piédestal, c'était aussi affronter la jalousie des autres filles, affronter les regards constants de la majorité des gens, être considérée comme un rêve, un fantasme, mais pas comme une personne à aimer. Si on n'y prenait pas garde, en perdait sa personnalité pour n'être qu'une quart de Vélane. C'était devoir brider constamment une partie de son être pour en diminuer les désavantages. C'était n'être aimée que pour son apparence, être quelqu'un qu'on veut exhiber comme un trophée, mais pas connaître. Et ça, ça, c'était sans aucun doute la pire des choses. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? On ne changeait pas son ascendance, après tout. Et, à la manière de Florence qui gardait la tête haute quand on la traitait de Sang-de-Bourbe, elle avait appris à passer au-dessus de ça. Il n'empêche…

- Fleur, est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Florence.

La jeune fille s'efforça de lui faire un sourire (un peu crispé et peu naturel, il fallait bien l'avouer) et de lui dire qu'elle était simplement perdue dans ses pensées. C'étaient ses amies, après tout. Évidemment, qu'elles étaient « secrètement » jalouses, mais elles demeuraient quand de même à ses côtés, lui offrant une amitié précieuse. Fleur avait bien de la chance de les avoir, elle en était consciente. La Française fit donc l'effort de se glisser dans la conversation, parfaitement normale, qu'entretenaient Alexandra et Florence. Lorsqu'au loin, on pu apercevoir la forme du château se découper sur le ciel sombre, les trois amies entreprirent d'enfiler leurs uniformes impeccables.

- Je crois qu'on est arrivés, dit Fleur en déposant le chapeau artistiquement de travers sur sa tête.

En effet, le train venait de s'immobiliser et les élèves commençaient à se presser dans l'étroit couloir pour sortir. La semie-Vélane et ses deux ombres sortirent de leur compartiment, se faufilant dans la masse compacte de jeunes sorciers.

- Excusez-moi, dit machinalement Fleur en fonçant accidentellement dans un garçon.

- Ce n'est rien.

La jeune fille sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et leva les yeux pour confirmer l'identité du propriétaire de la voix. _Fabien_. Fabien, avec son léger sourire en coin et ses yeux quasi-ensorcelants. Fleur, qui avait l'impression qu'un vol d'hippogriffes s'était donné son estomac pour lieu de rendez-vous, sentit une chaleur inconnue l'embraser des pieds à la tête et fut incapable de bouger un muscle et/ou de l'envoyer balader, jusqu'à être sauvée par la voix d'Alexandra, qui claqua dans l'air comme un coup de fouet, ramenant Fleur à la réalité :

- Laisse-nous passer et arrête de te rincer l'œil, Lancelot !

Le charme était rompu, et c'était tout ce dont Fleur avait besoin pour reprendre le contrôle du rougissement de ses joues et poursuivre son chemin. Elle bénit mentalement son amie en sortant du train. En silence, elles marchèrent jusqu'à leur somptueuse école. Enfin, pas exactement. Fleur était silencieuse. Alexandra et Florence, qui marchaient dans son sillage, avaient une discussion quelconque, mais toutes les deux jetaient en biais des regards inquiets à leur amie, qui était douée sous bien des aspects, mais pas en ce qui concernait le fait de leur cacher son trouble.

Fleur marchait en ligne droite, et son pas était si rapide que lorsqu'Alexandra et Florence arrivèrent dans la magnifique et immense Salle à Manger, elle était déjà assise à leur table habituelle, le regard perdu dans le vague. Alexandra allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais les portes de la pièce se refermèrent et Madame Maxime se leva de derrière la table des enseignants, imposant le silence d'un gracieux geste de la main.

- Bienvenue, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à notre noble Académie de Magie. Avant que nous commencions à manger et que nous procédions au bal de début d'année, j'aurais une annonce de la plus grande importance à faire.

Elle marqua une pause. Son beau visage était visiblement à la fois radieux et excité, et la tension dans la salle était aussi palpable que celle qui transperçait dans sa voix puissante.

- Cette année, douze d'entre vous nous quitteront.

La foule d'élèves se mit à murmurer, les regards passaient d'un visage à l'autre, comme si chacun voulait s'assurer qu'il n'était pas seul à se demander ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Douze d'entre vous, continua-t-elle en élevant la voix, quitteront l'Académie, parce qu'ils m'accompagneront en Angleterre, au Collège Poudlard, où ils auront l'occasion de représenter dignement notre belle école lors d'un événement magique d'une grande importance : le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

Les élèves les plus âgés ou venant de familles de sorciers poussèrent des exclamations de surprise. On plaquait sa main sur sa bouche, on arrondissait les yeux, on chuchotait à une vitesse folle à son voisin. Madame Maxime dut frapper dans ses mains pour mettre fin au bourdonnement incessant que créaient les conversations entremêlées.

- Pour ceux et celles qui l'ignorent, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est un événement dont la première édition a eue lieu il y a quelques sept cents ans. Il s'agit d'un tournoi amical entre les trois plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe : l'Académie Beauxbâtons, le Collège Poudlard et l'Institut Durmstrang. Pour chacune de ces écoles, un champion, ou une championne, est choisi pour affronter les trois tâches à caractère magique qui forment le Tournoi. Devenir le Champion de votre école, c'est en être l'honneur et la fierté, et c'est aussi la chance de gagner mille Gallions si vous remportez le Tournoi, mais plus encore : c'est la chance d'avoir la gloire éternelle ! L'un des trois Champions verra son nom inscrit à jamais dans l'histoire de notre monde. Mais attention !

L'immense directrice leva un doigt orné d'une magnifique bague en argent.

- Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est de taille à affronter ce Tournoi et les Tâches qu'il recèle. Il ne suffit pas de savoir se servir de sa baguette. Les Champions seront durement mis à l'épreuve durant ce Tournoi qui a pour but non seulement de renforcer les liens de la communauté internationale, mais aussi de déterminer le meilleur sorcier de ces trois écoles. Courage, audace, capacité de déduction, capacité de réaction face au danger seront nécessaires aux Champions, s'ils veulent réussir les épreuves… et survivre au Tournoi. Pour cela, j'ai choisi parmi les élèves majeurs (il y eut de nombreuses exclamations de déception) les douze qui m'apparaissent les plus qualifiés. Je suis fière de chacun de vous, sachez-le, mais il fallait bien faire un choix.

Fleur s'était arrêtée de respirer en voyant Madame Maxime sortir un parchemin. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir une place dans la délégation. Si seulement la directrice prononçait son nom. Ce serait la plus belle occasion au monde de montrer qu'elle n'était pas une de ces filles fragiles, une de ces poupées qui sont jolies sur une étagère sous une cloche de verre…

- … Magali Bourgeois, Alexandra Lamerais, et Fleur Delacour.

Les yeux de Fleur s'arrondirent lorsqu'elle prit conscience que la demie-géante avait prononcé son nom. En mode automate, la jeune fille se leva sous les acclamations et les applaudissements et alla rejoindre les autres qui avaient été nommés.

- Vous avez devant vous, dit Olympe en amplifiant sa voix avec sa baguette magique, la délégation de l'Académie française de Magie Beauxbâtons, qui quittera la France pour l'Angleterre le trente octobre !

La jeune fille à la chevelure d'or blanc venait de remarquer avec amertume la présence de Fabien dans la délégation lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un qui lui sautait au cou. Alexandra. Emportée par la joie de son énergique amie, Fleur se mit à sauter sur place avec elle.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été choisie ! dit la sorcière aux cheveux noirs d'une voix surexcitée.

- Moi non plus !

Madame Maxime les invita à reprendre leurs places pour manger, les plats venant d'apparaître sur les tables. En s'asseyant, Fleur croisa le regard morose de Florence et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de tristesse. Florence n'avait qu'elle et Alexandra pour amies, et, en plus d'apprendre que Madame Maxime ne l'avait pas choisie pour représenter l'école, elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle allait passer sa dernière année sans la compagnie de ses amies.

Le climat à la table du trio était donc on ne peut plus lourd. Fleur et Alexandra, extrêmement mal à l'aise, ne voulaient pas blesser leur amie en exprimant leur joie et Florence ne se sentait pas la force de les féliciter. Si elle le faisait, ce ne serait pas sincère. Elle savait qu'un simple « bravo » lui laisserait un goût incroyablement amer en bouche. Les trois Françaises furent donc extrêmement soulagées lorsque Madame Maxime demanda à ses chers élèves d'aller se préparer pour le bal de rentrée.

Le trio se leva et sortit en silence. Aucune n'osait regarder les deux autres.

- Hé ! dit une voix dans leur dos.

Il y eut quelques pas de course et une fille de cinquième année arriva à leur hauteur.

- Félicitations, vous deux ! dit-elle à l'adresse des deux membres de la délégation, ignorant royalement Florence.

Erreur fatale. Le teint de la fille de Moldus perdit beaucoup de couleurs et tourna les talons avant de s'éloigner, malgré ses deux amies qui la rappelaient.

Dans leur dortoir, tout en se préparant, Fleur et Alexandra discutaient de l'événement. La joie de faire partie de la délégation avait été remplacée par la tristesse qu'elles ressentaient face à la réaction de Florence, jusqu'à ce qu'Alexandra explose :

- C'est ridicule ! Nous n'avons pas à nous sentir coupables d'avoir été choisies tout simplement parce qu'elle ne l'a pas été ! Elle devrait être contente pour nous, mais non, Mademoiselle est égoïste et nous sape notre bonne humeur ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi… humph !

De sa baguette, elle remonta ses cheveux de jais en un élégant chignon d'où retombaient d'élégantes anglaises. Fleur ne dit rien, bien qu'elle approuvait mentalement la jeune Lamerais, tout en se disant qu'elle exagérait.

- Tu es prête ? demanda Alexandra en lissant les plis de sa robe d'un vert profond.

- Parfaitement, dit Fleur en vérifiant une dernière fois sa coiffure.

Sa robe, du même bleu profond que ses yeux, était faite de soie. Elle avait acheté un châle assorti, où brillaient des paillettes, comme autant d'étoiles dans le ciel de la nuit. Elles sortirent du dortoir et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bal. Tout en discutant avec Alexandra, Fleur ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher Fabien des yeux.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Fleur eut l'impression que tout le reste avait disparut derrière une brume indistincte. Incapable de détacher ses yeux bleus de lui, elle eut vaguement conscience qu'Alexandra s'éclipsait pour aller à la salle de bain. La semie-Vélane ferma les yeux pour rompre le contact, se répétant mentalement à quel point il lui était désagréable, pas plus tard que ce matin. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle et rouvrit les yeux. Fleur se retourna vers la personne qu'elle croyait être Alexandra et se figea à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? réussit-elle à articuler.

- Ne vous en déplaise, Mademoiselle, j'ai eu l'impression que vous me fixiez, répondit-il avec un sourire mi-charmeur, mi-moqueur.

Elle détourna immédiatement le regard et croisa les bras.

- Vous de même, Monsieur.

- Je l'admets.

- Fabien, je te conseille de t'en aller.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on va finir par se dire qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, ce qui est parfaitement inexact.

- Aurais-tu honte ?

- Nullement, puisque je ne ressens que de l'indifférence à ton égard.

« Et un mensonge, un ! » s'exclama une voix dans sa tête. Fleur se leva et sortit de la salle de bal. Elle sortit de l'Académie d'un pas vif, traversa le parc et pénétra dans la forêt enchantée (NdA : Oui, à Beauxbâtons ils ont pas de vilaine forêt interdite avec pleins de créatures maléfiques, ils ont une belle forêt parfaitement inoffensive !). Elle s'arrêta de marcher et se laissa tomber au pied du saule qui dominait cette clairière, se moquant éperdument du fait que cela signifiait que sa robe était fichue.

_Il_ l'avait suivie. Heureusement pour lui, Fleur portait des talons hauts qui la ralentissaient dans sa marche à travers la forêt, parce que sinon, il l'aurait perdue de vue. Masqué derrière un arbre, il la vit se laisser choir sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le saule, le regard fixé sur le ruisseau à l'eau cristalline qui coulait non loin de là. La lumière blafarde de la lune rajoutait des reflets d'argent à sa longue chevelure d'or blanc qui lui tombait sur les épaules, rendait sa douce peau encore plus clair. Elle était magnifique, intelligente et elle avait sans contredit du caractère. En un mot, elle était parfaite.

- Je réitère ma question : est-ce que tu as honte ?

Elle poussa un grognement qui n'avait rien à voir avec son statut social et retira ses chaussures à talons aiguilles en lui ordonnant de la laisser seule, mais il n'en fit rien, s'avançant au contraire vers elle, mais elle regardait obstinément le ruisseau, refusant de plonger à nouveau dans son regard bleu-vert.

- Nous sommes seuls, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu as peur que quelqu'un se pose des questions.

L'héritier des Lancelot prit place à côté d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? soupira-t-elle en consentant à le regarder.

- Et bien, comme tu peux le voir, je m'assois.

- Pourquoi_ ici_ ? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air agacé.

- Parce que c'est là que tu es.

- Oui, ça, je le sais bien. La vraie question était : pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ma compagnie alors que je souhaite si manifestement que tu demeures loin de moi ?

- Peut-être parce que je t'aime.

- Pas moi. Donc, au revoir.

- Oh, vraiment ? Il y a des moments où ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes.

Ne sachant s'il faisait référence au baiser dans le train ou aux regards dans la salle de bal, ou aux deux, elle préféra ne rien dire pour éviter de s'enfoncer davantage. De plus, elle avait très nettement l'impression que son trouble grandissant était de plus en plus percevable dans sa voix. Fleur détourna le regard, refusant à nouveau de le regarder. Peut-être qu'elle se contrôlerait mieux si elle ne le voyait pas. « Dans tes rêves », se dit-elle en sentant à nouveau une chaleur immense lui embraser la peau. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, sa respiration s'était légèrement accélérée, et son cœur battait avec violence dans sa poitrine. Il lui fallait un sauveur, et vite.

- Admets-le, dit-il.

Toutes les barrières de la jeune fille sautèrent et elle se jeta sur Fabien, ses mains délicates écrasant ses épaules solides sur le sol de la forêt, son bassin contre celui du jeune homme. Ses joues devinrent écarlates lorsqu'elle sentit une bosse sous elle, en même temps qu'elle ressentait une puissante vague de pouvoir féminin la traverser, lui faisant réaliser pour la première fois ce qu'était vraiment l'attirance physique. Il avait envie d'elle autant qu'elle avait envie de lui. Fleur frissonna légèrement en le sentant bouger sous elle. Il voulait s'en aller. Non. Elle s'y refusait, pour une raison inexplicable. Guidée par une force inconnue, la Française se pencha pour unir leurs lèvres.

Légèrement surpris, le jeune homme s'empressa de répondre au baiser insistant de Fleur, mêlant avec délice sa langue à la sienne. Il enfouit une main dans sa chevelure douce comme de la soie, son autre main s'étant posée sur la taille de la jeune fille.

Un signal d'alarme retentit dans la tête de Fleur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire, au juste ? La jeune fille mit fin au baiser, qui devenait de plus en plus passionné, et amorça un geste pour se lever, mais Fabien n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser partir, cette fois. La sorcière poussa une légère exclamation de surprise en se retrouvant coincée entre le sol et Fabien. L'exclamation fut vite étouffée par la bouche du joueur de Quidditch, qui s'était à nouveau posée sur la sienne. « Ça suffit » hurla une voix dans la tête de Fleur. « ARRÊTE TOUT ! » cria la voix lorsque la main de Fabien glissa sous la jeune fille.

- Fabien, _non_ !

La sorcière le repoussa vivement, le souffle court. Pas question de le laisser aller aussi loin. À la réflexion, pas question non plus de rester dans cette fichue clairière plus longtemps. Premièrement, parce que ce n'était pas une conduite digne de son rang social. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il s'agissait de Fabien Lancelot. Troisièmement, parce qu'elle lui avait laissé beaucoup trop de contrôle sur elle depuis l'épisode du train et, par conséquent, qu'elle devait y mettre un terme avant que ça dégénère.

Fleur se releva et prit ses chaussures. Elle en avait mis une et s'apprêtait à faire de même avec l'autre lorsqu'elle entendit le jeune homme la traiter d'un qualificatif qui n'était décidément pas à mettre entre toutes les lèvres. Elle lui adressa un regard des plus noirs avant de lui donner une gifle de sa main armée d'une chaussure à talon.

- Mais t'es malade ! s'exclama-t-il en frottant sa joue (très) douloureuse.

- De mon point de vue, c'est plutôt toi qui l'es, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cassant en enfilant sa chaussure.

Sans rajouter un mot, elle se leva, épousseta sa robe, replaça ses cheveux et rejoignit la salle de bal. Lorsqu'Alexandra lui demanda où elle était passée, Fleur lui fit le récit de ce qui s'était produit. De manière très sommaire et en omettant quelques détails, il va sans dire. Il fallait bien conserver les réputations !

**Le mot de la fin** : Voi-là ! ;)


	4. Premiers désagréments

**Alana Chantelune : **Oui, c'était « un test », je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais j'ai changé ce point très vite…

**Lapaumee : **Je comptais à la base aller jusqu'à la fin du tome 4, mais plus j'y pense, plus je suis tentée de « boucler la boucle » en allant jusqu'à Bill et au mariage à venir…

**Vega : **Merci ! Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir faite attendre…

**Laureen :** Ça c'est de la review comme je les aime, je vais tenter de répondre à tout ! En ce qui concerne le premier chapitre, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire et c'est : _mea culpa,_ ça m'amusait. Mais il faut dire à ma décharge que JKR elle-même la fait très caricaturale de la haute société française, si bien que ce n'est pas évident de sortir Fleur de cet univers sans la changer complètement. Pour l'attaque des Mangemorts, je vais te répondre ici parce que je ne suis pas parfaitement sûre du moment auquel je vais l'expliquer dans la fic : ces Mangemorts faisaient exactement ce que faisaient ceux à la Coupe de Quidditch, ils s'amusaient (chacun ses loisirs). Maintenant, on peut se demander ce qu'ils foutaient en France puisqu'ils parlent anglais, et bien c'est simple : puisqu'on ne sait rien sur ce qui se passe en dehors de l'Angleterre, je suppose (logique, quand tu nous tiens !) que la situation est moins critique ailleurs, et donc, qu'on y est moins « parano ». Ils sont donc allés là où c'était moins risqué pour eux. Ensuite, je sens que je dois aussi expliquer le sens « caché » de cette scène, son utilité pour moi, l'auteur : il s'agissait en premier lieu de montrer que Fleur est noble (elle aurait pu se barrer au lieu de vouloir sauver le bébé qu'elle entendait pleurer), et qu'elle peut affronter un danger éminent pas seulement lorsqu'elle y est obligée (ce qui était le cas dans le Tournoi, à cause du fameux contrat magique). En second lieu, il s'agissait aussi de démontrer son côté très « fifille protégée en tout temps », avec son père qui accourt dès qu'il entend parler du fait qu'elle serait en train de subir un interrogatoire. Ce côté, elle va le « perdre » dans le Tournoi, lorsqu'elle va se rendre compte qu'elle est _seule_, et ce, pour la première fois de sa vie ! En ce qui concerne la description de Beauxbâtons, ce sera intégré et étalé un peu partout dans la fic, n'aies crainte ! Finalement (OUF !) il semble bien, d'après ce que disait Croupton quand il délirait, que les directeurs de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons formaient eux-mêmes la délégation. J'ai donc fait ce que je vais faire souvent dans cette fic : j'ai pris des libertés sur ce qu'on ne sait pas tout en se basant sur ce qu'on sait. Il va bien sûr de soi que si l'un d'eux ne veut pas en faire partie, il lui suffit d'aller voir Madame Maxime et elle choisira quelqu'un d'autre ;)

**Nestie :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait énormément plaisir, comme les autres d'ailleurs ! J'ose espérer que je n'ai pas été trop longue pour toi…

**Note :** Excusez-moi, excuse me, pardone me, etc., etc. ! J'ai mis une ÉTERNITÉ à poster (rassurez-vous, je ne l'avais pas terminé depuis 20 ans et laissé moisir en l'oubliant…) ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira assez pour que vous ne m'en vouliez pas d'avoir été aussi longue. Les autres fics me prennent beaucoup de temps (sans parler du fait que j'ai une vie, MDR !), mais je tiens à rassurer ceux qui pourraient s'inquiéter : cette fic n'est **PAS** abandonnée et ne le sera **JAMAIS** ! Je mets « peut-être » du temps, mais je la mènerai à son terme, vous pouvez en être sûrs !

**Note (bis) :** En toute loyauté, je tiens à vous prévenir que j'ai pris une décision en ce qui concerne cette fic. Il fallait peut-être s'y attendre avec moi (ceux qui ont lu mes autres fics et OS avec Fleur comprendront tout de suite, les autres devront lire ce qui suit pour piger), mais il y **aura** du Fleur/Cedric ici (on est maniaque ou on ne l'est pas). Je ne compte pas sortir du livre : il y aura toujours Cho Chang (même si je la déteste), Fleur ira toujours au bal avec Roger Davies (même s'il a l'air d'un gros naze), il mourra toujours (même si c'est trop triste), je me contenterai d'exploiter ces (si délicieusement nombreux) moments où on n'a aucune espèce d'idée de ce que font et pensent les personnages autres qu'Harry. Je préviens, des fois qu'il y aurait des puristes ou des anti Fleur/Cedric pour vouloir me taper sur les doigts lorsque ce sera introduit. Mais, _mea culpa_ encore une fois : je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

**Chapitre 4 : Premiers désagréments**

Fleur s'éveilla doucement en sentant la chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Elle entendait Florence et Alexandra discuter avec un tel enthousiasme qu'elle se demanda (de façon parfaitement légitime) comment il était possible que la conversation entre ses deux amies ne l'ait pas éveillée. Sans même ouvrir les yeux, elle s'étira avec une grâce et une lenteur toutes félines dans son lit aux draps de soie, comme elle le faisait toujours.

- Feignasse, lança Alexandra sur le ton de la plaisanterie en voyant Fleur se redresser en position assise dans son lit.

- Bien dormi, je suppose ? dit Florence avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, qui démontrait bien qu'elle avait oublié cette histoire de délégation.

- À merveille, répondit la blonde en se levant.

- On se sent toujours bien après avoir remis Lancelot à sa place, commenta la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

Fleur mit quelques secondes à se remémorer les événements de la veille et la version « revue et améliorée » qu'elle avait donnée à son énergique amie. Lorsque tout ceci lui revint en tête, elle rougit violemment et plongea brusquement (mais élégamment, il va sans dire) la tête dans l'une de ses nombreuses valises, s'étant découvert un soudain besoin de trouver sa brosse à cheveux.

- Oui, ça fait toujours du bien. Mais tu sais ce qui serait mieux ?

La sorcière, ayant repris le contrôle du rougissement de ses joues, releva la tête de sa valise en brandissant une brosse à cheveux.

- Qu'il arrête de baver devant toi comme un chien bave devant sa gamelle ? suggéra Florence.

- Exact, bien que je te serais reconnaissante de ne plus me comparer à une gamelle pleine de nourriture pour chien. Même indirectement et dans la bouche d'une amie, c'est insultant.

Florence esquissa un sourire d'excuse pour sa comparaison disgracieuse et, masquant aussi bien qu'Alexandra sa jalousie, regarda Fleur passer la brosse dans sa chevelure naturellement lisse et soyeuse. Elles devaient passer une heure devant le miroir, à grands renforts de sortilèges et de produits cosmétiques magiques, pour obtenir un tel résultat. Fleur n'avait qu'à se lever pour être radieuse. Elle faisait la grasse matinée parce qu'elle pouvait se le permettre : Alexandra et Florence ne se considéraient tout simplement pas assez présentables « au naturel » pour faire comme elle.

Les trois filles reprirent leur conversation normale et anodine alors que la semie-Vélane se changeait pour mettre son uniforme de l'Académie. Le moment de jalousie n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Fleur, d'un coup de baguette, coiffa ses cheveux en deux nattes, laissant deux fines mèches lui arrivant au niveau de la bouche encadrer son visage d'ange. Puis, elle appliqua une fine couche de gloss sur sa bouche pour en accentuer la teinte naturellement rosée.

La jeune fille, tout en parlant, vérifia le résultat dans le miroir de la coiffeuse, inspecta brièvement sa tenue pour s'assurer qu'elle était impeccable (et elle l'était, bien sûr) avant d'enfiler ses chaussures. Ainsi, les trois filles purent sortir de leur dortoir et se diriger vers la Salle à Manger, où un petit-déjeuner des plus raffinés les attendait.

- J'ai perdu mon fer plat magique, se plaignit Florence en prenant place à leur table habituelle. Celui que j'utilise quand je suis dans le monde des Moldus ne fonctionne pas ici. Mes cheveux sont vraiment…

- Ils sont très biens, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas pu faire usage de son fer plat magique, commenta Alexandra. Comment tu as fait ?

- J'ai utilisé le sortilège que tu m'as montré l'année dernière, mais le résultat n'est jamais aussi bien qu'avec le fer… Fleur ?

Elle jeta un regard interrogateur à son amie.

- Oui ? demanda l'intéressée, sans faire un mouvement.

Ses yeux bleu sombre étaient posés sur Fabien Lancelot et trois de ses amis, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce que Fabien leur disait (ce qui, rétrospectivement, devait se révéler un bon point), mais savait parfaitement qu'elle était le sujet de la conversation (ou plutôt, du discours) : il n'y avait qu'à voir les regards plus qu'éloquents qu'il lui lançait en parlant, sans parler de ceux, beaucoup moins discrets et beaucoup plus lourds, des trois jeunes sorciers qui l'écoutaient avidement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien leur dire qui justifiait une telle salivation digne des hommes de Neandertal devant sa personne ? Brusquement, la réponse lui apparut comme une évidence : comme elle l'avait fait avec Alexandra, il devait être en train de raconter les événements de la veille. Cependant, la vérité n'étant pas plus flatteuse pour lui (qui s'était pris le râteau du siècle) que pour elle (qui, malgré le fait que la légendaire mémoire sélective féminine essayait d'effacer cet état de fait, s'était _beaucoup trop_ laissée aller à son goût), il devait être en train de faire exactement la même chose qu'elle avait fait le soir d'avant : embellir la vérité pour se présenter sur un plus beau jour. Tourner la situation à son avantage.

- Excusez-moi une seconde, je reviens, signala-t-elle en se levant.

Fleur n'avait pas le temps de faire dans la finesse et de se trouver une excuse valable : il lui fallait limiter immédiatement les dommages irrémédiables que les mots prononcés par le détestable personnage causaient présentement à sa précieuse réputation. D'un pas décidé, la sorcière aux cheveux blonds traversa la salle, se dirigeant droit vers le Sang Pur. Sans même prendre la peine d'arrêter de marcher, attrapa le poignet de Fabien dans sa main délicate, l'entraînant sous les regards hébétés des trois autres garçons.

Fleur n'avait jamais été très forte (dans tous les sens du terme, bien sûr) et, s'il l'avait voulu, l'héritier des Lancelot aurait facilement pu se défaire de sa poigne. Mais, grandement aidé par sa surprise, il la laissa l'entraîner hors de la salle sans opposer de résistance majeure. La jeune fille avait bien choisi sa sortie parmi les nombreuses portes de la Salle à Manger : elle avait pris celle qui donnait sur l'un des couloirs les moins fréquentés de l'Académie.

À peine la porte était-elle refermée derrière eux qu'elle lui asséna une des gifles les plus magistrales qu'on n'ait jamais vue au sein de Beauxbâtons.

- Je ne veux pas savoir les termes exacts que tu employais il y a quelques secondes pour parler de _moi_, puisque je me doute de leur choquante vulgarité, mais tu as fort intérêt à arrêter _immédiatement_.

- Et que devrais-je arrêter, très chère ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire moqueur.

Visiblement, le sorcier condescendant s'amusait beaucoup de la situation.

Grand bien lui en fasse.

- Tu devrais arrêter de… de… d'embellir la vérité comme tu le faisais à l'instant. C'est _très_ inconvenant. Hier, tu t'es pris un râteau. Accepte-le et laisse-moi tranquille ! C'est pourtant simple à comprendre, et, au passage, je te conseillerais de ne pas refaire de tentative si tu ne veux pas parfaire ta collection de râteaux. Et, tu vois, même _ça_, je tiens fortement à ce que tu oublies fortuitement d'en parler à ta bande d'abrutis congénitaux, ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. Quoi qu'à la réflexion, tu n'es entouré _que_ d'abrutis congénitaux.

- Mais c'est qu'elle est insultée, la petite fleur…

- Au plus haut point, dit Fleur en croisant les bras. Et encore plus depuis que tu viens de me sortir ce surnom parfaitement ridicule.

- Tu aimes mieux Fleur-Fleur ? ironisa le jeune homme.

- Je n'aime _rien _si ça sort de ta bouche.

- On dit ça…

Fleur se crispa légèrement en sentant les bras entourer sa taille, la rapprochant, lentement mais sûrement, de Fabien. Elle tenta de le repousser, d'une main ferme plaquée sur son torse : il aurait mieux valu pour elle de tenter d'abattre un arbre avec une plume. Lutter. C'était son mot maître dans la situation présente.

Il lui fallait lutter, autant contre les bras de Fabien – dans lesquels elle se sentait devenir incroyablement faible et vulnérable – que contre le feu brûlant qui se répandait dans son corps. Lutter contre cette bouche chaude et douce qui venait de se poser sur la sienne. Et puis finalement, pourquoi lutter contre cette langue qui caressait si sensuellement la sienne ? Ah non, pas question de le laisser faire. Pas _encore_.

Pour la seconde fois en très peu de temps, la main de Fleur Delacour s'abattit sur la joue de Fabien Lancelot.

- Par toutes les fées des forêts enchantées, ce que tu peux être sot et lent d'esprit ! s'écria-t-elle en reculant d'un grand pas, mettant une distance qu'on pourrait qualifier de sécuritaire entre eux deux. Il n'est pas question qu'une pure perle de la haute société Française – moi – fasse quoi que ce soit avec un… une… une brute sans manières ! Un rustre mal élevé qui se croit tout permis et qui embrasse qui il veut n'importe quand sans se soucier du non consentement de l'autre ! C'est _vulgaire_ !

- Quelqu'un que je connais ?

- Tu sais parfaitement bien que je parle de toi, imbécile ! siffla-t-elle. De toute façon, maintenant que j'y pense, tu sais quoi ? Tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux, Lancelot. Il n'y aura que tes crétins d'amis pour gober tout ça. Qui d'autre irait croire que moi, je pourrais faire… ce genre de choses avec_ toi_ ? Ce serait un non-sens absolu.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla-t-il.

- Je dis qu'il serait parfaitement insensé de croire que quelque chose puisse arriver entre une jeune fille bien élevée, en l'occurrence moi-même, et un garçon qui croit stupidement que tout le monde est en pâmoison devant lui, en l'occurrence : TOI.

Satisfaite d'elle-même, elle passa à côté de lui pour poser la main sur la poignée de la porte, mais fut stoppée dans son geste par une main posée sur son bras fin.

- Lancelot, n'ai-je pas été assez claire pour être comprise par tes deux pauvre neurones déficients ?

- Retiens ceci, petite fleur, dit-il d'une voix basse en se penchant pour emmener sa bouche au niveau de son oreille. Aux yeux de tout le monde dans cette salle, tu t'es levée sans raison apparente pour m'entraîner dans le couloir.

Les yeux de Fleur s'arrondirent : elle avait complètement oublié. Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, elle avait oublié de penser à la perception que les autres auraient de ses agissements. Il avait pourtant raison : pour des étudiants, si bien élevés soient-ils, il n'y avait pas cinquante milles raisons poussant une fille à entraîner un garçon dans un couloir vide. Dans la situation présente, son niveau de crédibilité, sauf peut-être auprès de ses amies, frôlerait le zéro absolu.

- En plus, continua-t-il d'un ton qui démontrait bien qu'il se délectait de la situation, tu as laissé… des traces.

La jeune fille ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, jusqu'à ce qu'il effleure (avec une telle légèreté qu'elle se demanda s'il l'avait vraiment fait) ses lèvres de son index.

- Des traces de… framboise, si je ne m'abuse.

Sans lui laisser le temps de trouver une réplique cinglante, il ouvrit la porte et alla reprendre sa place auprès de ses amis. Fleur mit quelques secondes (le temps de comprimer correctement sa fureur) avant de faire de même, s'autorisant un bref et subtil regard assassin en direction de la table de Fabien lorsqu'elle prit place près d'Alexandra et de Florence.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? interrogea la première, curieuse.

- Je préfère ne pas en parler, répondit Fleur d'un ton digne en se servant à manger.

De concert, les deux autres sorcières haussèrent un sourcil profondément sceptique, mais ne dirent rien. À peine Fleur eût-elle fini de manger que le professeur Deauclaire, enseignante en potions et directrice adjointe, s'avança vers leur table, une pile de feuilles à la main.

Il était temps de distribuer les horaires de cours aux élèves, une tâche plus longue et plus complexe pour les élèves de septième année, puisqu'on devait prendre en compte les résultats de leurs évaluations de l'année dernière. Alors même que la semie-Vélane se demanda si elle allait avoir un emploi du temps comme les autres, puisqu'elle faisait partie de la délégation.

- Mesdemoiselles Lamerais et Delacour, dit l'enseignante à la chevelure de feu, vous êtes attendues dans le bureau de la directrice, comme tous les membres de la délégation.

Fleur et Alexandra saluèrent leur amie avant de prendre le chemin du bureau de Madame Maxime.

- Hé, Delacour ! interpella une voix féminine dans son dos.

La Française s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna, sans se départir de sa grâce malgré son agacement profond. Elle était sûre que cette fille était la potiche actuelle de Fabien Lancelot, et _rien_ de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire ne serait fait pour la mettre de bonne humeur.

- Tu veux ma photo, Lamerais ? lança la brune à Alexandra en voyant que celle-ci ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

- Seulement si tu veux un Oppugno, répliqua l'interpellée sur le même ton sec.

- C'est à _elle_ que je parle. Dégage.

- Ta politesse t'honore, dit la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais d'un ton hautain.

- Alexandra, c'est bon, je vais m'en occuper.

Elle se doutait bien que les paroles de la brune sophistiquée risquaient d'obliger Fleur à fournir des explications embarrassantes à son amie par la suite. Alexandra hocha imperceptiblement les épaules et reprit son chemin.

Fleur croisa les bras et reporta toute son attention sur celle qui l'avait si impoliment apostrophée. Ses cheveux bruns lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, et le vert quasi-surnaturel de ses yeux ne pouvait avoir été obtenu autrement qu'avec un stratagème moldu bien connu : des lentilles cornéennes. Elle n'était pas très grande, à l'inverse de Fleur, qui la dépassait d'un bon dix centimètres. (NdA : j'ignore la taille de Clémence Poésy, mais selon moi, Fleur doit mesurer environ 1m70, puisqu'elle est décrite comme « grande et mince »)

La sorcière était ce genre de filles que Fleur détestait : celles qui trichaient honteusement. Oh, bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun mal à soigner son apparence pour se montrer sous son meilleur jour, mais de là à se dénaturer, il y avait un pas, que Fleur et ses amies se gardaient bien de franchir.

Fleur haussa poliment un sourcil pour signifier à l'autre qu'elle attendait qu'elle prenne la parole.

- Tiens-toi loin de lui, lâcha-t-elle soudain.

- Excuse-moi ? dit la blonde en affichant une expression de franche stupéfaction.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. J'ai entendu tout ce que Fabien disait ce matin à ses amis, alors ne joue pas les vierges offensées, ce serait plutôt déplacé. De surcroît, je t'ai vue quand tu l'as entraîné dehors. Et je…

- Holà, holà, holà, stop, coupa la semie-Vélane. Il serait temps que tu t'arrêtes, parce qu'on nage au beau milieu de l'univers de l'improbable, de l'impossible et du ridicule.

- Quoi ? Tu oses me couper la parole ? Espèce de…

- Et comment. Ton cher Fabien racontait des « galipettes », si tu veux bien me passer l'expression, qui ne sont jamais arrivées et qui n'arriveront jamais en dehors, peut-être, de ses rêves les plus utopiques. Je l'ai emmené dehors pour lui dire de cesser ses idioties. Alors, évite d'être insultante en te faisant de telles illusions.

- Tu penses vraiment que je vais croire une fille comme toi ?

Il s'agissait là d'une remarque qui allait lui coûter _très _cher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens d'oser dire ? dit Fleur d'une voix si sifflante qu'on était en droit de se demander si elle ne parlait pas Fourchelang. « Une fille comme moi », ça veut dire quoi, au juste ?

- Je parle d'une snobinarde qui est trop hautaine pour admettre qu'elle n'est qu'une Marie-couche-toi-là, mais pas assez intelligente pour cesser de dénigrer tout le monde et de traiter tous les autres comme des elfes de maison. Je parle d'une fille narcissique qui croit que tout le monde est à ses pieds, et, au passage, je me demande comment elle fait pour s'enfoncer le doigt dans l'œil aussi profondément.

- Je vois, dit Fleur d'un ton extrêmement condescendant. Tu fais de la projection.

Et, sans laisser le temps à Sarah Lefèvre – c'était le nom de la fille – de comprendre que le terme « projection » était utilisé dans son sens psychologique et non dans son sens cinématographique, Fleur Delacour se détourna et reprit son chemin vers le bureau directorial. En arrivant devant le portrait, elle prononça le mot de passe (« framboise sauvage »). Lorsqu'elle entra dans le grand bureau, tous les autres membres de la délégation étaient là.

- Ah, voilà Mademoiselle Delacour, nous pouvons donc commencer. Mademoiselle Delacour, vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Elle désigna d'un grand geste de la main les fauteuils confortables où étaient assis les autres. Fleur prit place à côté d'Alexandra, qui avait eu le bon sens de garder un siège à son amie, le plus loin possible de Fabien.

- Je vous ai convoqués ici ce matin parce que vous partirez avec moi à la veille d'Halloween pour Poudlard, en Angleterre. Il va donc de soi que je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas vous donner un horaire comme les autres, puisque vous passerez presque toute l'année là-bas. Poudlard ne s'intéresse qu'à l'éducation magique – en aucun cas sociale – de ses élèves, ce qui fait que vous ne pourrez pas suivre là-bas _tous_ les cours que vous suivez ici. Vos résultats aux E.S.C.M.G sont tels que vous pouvez soumettre votre candidature à tous les cours que vous voulez, sauf vous en soins aux créatures magiques, Mademoiselle Lamerais.

Alexandra s'enfonça presque imperceptiblement dans son fauteuil suite à cette remarque.

- Voici donc la liste des cours dispensés à Poudlard, poursuivit Madame Maxime en faisant apparaître sur les genoux de ses élèves la liste des cours et une plume. Vous n'avez qu'à cocher les cours que vous souhaiteriez continuer si vous étiez ici et que vous devriez passer vos E.S.C.M.P (NdA : Évaluation Synthèse des Connaissances Magiques Perfectionnées) au terme de cette année. Inscrivez votre nom, bien sûr.

Fleur baissa les yeux sur la liste. Les cours dispensés à Poudlard étaient en fait ceux qui étaient évalués aux E.S.C.M.G. La Française se contenta donc de cocher les cours qu'elle avait suivis pour ces évaluations : pourquoi se compliquer la vie, après tout ? Il s'agissait là de cours où elle était douée et qu'elle appréciait (à l'exception des soins aux créatures magiques, qui étaient une sorte de mal nécessaire où elle se maintenait dans la moyenne).

La jeune fille tendit sa feuille à sa directrice, qui la prit avec un léger sourire. Lorsque tout le monde eût fini, Olympe Maxime glissa le tout dans une enveloppe frappée du sceau de l'Académie Beauxbâtons, qu'elle donna à sa chouette d'un blanc immaculé. Immédiatement, l'oiseau s'envola par la fenêtre.

- Très bien. Maintenant que ceci est envoyé, et avant de passer au cas des cours que vous suivrez ici avant votre départ, je tiens à vous parler un peu. Les onze d'entre vous qui ne seront pas choisis pour faire partie du Tournoi resteront quand même au Collège Poudlard : ils y suivront les cours avec les autres élèves, et y passeront ce que les Anglais appellent les ASPICs.

Magali Bourgeois leva aussitôt la main, comme si elle était en classe.

- Oui, Mademoiselle Bourgeois ?

- Et les E.S.C.M.P ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

Elle se mit à jouer nerveusement avec une mèche rousse tout en parlant très vite.

- Parce que j'ai pour ambition de devenir médicomage, et je sais ce que je dois obtenir aux E.S.C.M.P pour être admise à l'Institut Nationale de Médicomagie, mais je n'ai lu nulle part que l'UNM accepte les… comment vous avez dit ? Les asticots ?

- Les ASPICs, Mademoiselle Bourgeois, les ASPICs, répondit Madame Maxime d'une voix calme. Il s'agit du diplôme anglais de second cycle d'enseignement magique, reconnu internationalement au même titre que les E.S.C.M.P. Vos résultats aux ASPICs équivaudront aux mêmes résultats pour des E.S.C.M.P. D'autres questions ?

- Non, Madame, répondit Magali en cessant de tripoter ses cheveux bouclés.

- Bien. J'en étais donc à parler de ce qui se passera pour le Champion – ou la Championne. L'élève choisi par le juge impartial devra continuer de suivre ses cours, comme tous les autres. N'allez pas croire que les professeurs seront plus cléments avec vous si vous êtes le Champion ou la Championne : ils agiront de la même façon qu'avec les autres élèves. Cependant, cet élève ne sera pas tenu de passer les examens des ASPICs, compte tenu de l'effort, du temps et de l'énergie exigés pour le Tournoi.

Aussitôt, Magali releva sa main, mais Madame Maxime l'ignora et poursuivit :

- Celui ou celle qui sera choisi obtiendra automatiquement la note maximale à tous les cours où il – ou elle – était inscrit.

Les yeux de Fleur s'arrondirent sous la surprise et elle se tourna vers Alexandra pour être sûre qu'elle avait bien entendu. À en juger par les étoiles dans les yeux chocolat de la jeune fille, c'était bien le cas.

- De plus, sachez qu'il n'y a pas de plus beau tremplin pour accéder aux métiers demandant une haute qualification magique ou beaucoup de cran que d'avoir participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Tous les employeurs du monde magique savent ce que signifie un tel exploit. Même dans la triste éventualité où Beauxbâtons finirait en dernier, les écoles d'Aurors, de médicomagie, etc., etc., s'arracheront la candidature du Champion ou de la Championne. Tout le monde me suit ?

De concert, les douze élèves hochèrent la tête.

- Bon. Vous allez tout de même passer deux mois ici, et je ne vais tout de même pas vous laisser tout ce temps à ne rien faire. Je vais donc vous demander de sortir et d'attendre à l'entrée, tous sauf Mademoiselle Bourgeois. Vous viendrez un à un dans mon bureau et vous irez à vos cours ensuite.

Dix étudiantes et un étudiant se levèrent en même temps de leur fauteuil respectif pour quitter la pièce magnifiquement décorée. Fleur croisa les bras tout en parlant à Alexandra, tournant volontairement le dos à Fabien, dont elle sentait pourtant le regard qu'il fixait sur elle. Ce fait agaçait Alexandra, qui voyait bien que l'insistance du regard du jeune homme énervait son amie, mais qu'elle était trop polie pour lui dire d'aller se faire voir.

- Lancelot, si tu continues de regarder Fleur, tu vas finir par loucher encore plus, lança-t-elle soudainement d'un ton cassant.

- Jalouse, Lamerais ?

- De quoi ? Du fait que tu soies en train de baver suffisamment pour emplir la piscine de mon manoir ?

- Je suppose que tu sais que je porte encore moins d'attention à ce que tu dis qu'à la vie de mon elfe de maison ? répliqua-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Alexandra Lamerais avait le don d'agacer prodigieusement Fabien Lancelot. Elle le savait, et ne s'en privait pas. Elle était plus cassante que Fleur, et, bien qu'elle n'en tirait aucune fierté particulière, la pureté de son sang empêchait le jeune homme de ressentir une quelconque supériorité envers elle, à ce niveau, du moins.

Fleur allait répliquer à Fabien de se taire et demander à son amie de l'ignorer, mais, à cet instant précis, Magali Bourgeois sortit du bureau de la directrice, son emploi du temps en main. La semie-Vélane profita de l'occasion en or que le destin lui offrait de se soustraire à la pénible présence de Fabien Lancelot en pénétrant à son tour dans le bureau.

- Ah, Mademoiselle Delacour, dit Madame Maxime avec un grand sourire en sortant son dossier. Dites-moi, quels cours avez-vous choisis à Poudlard ?

- J'ai choisi les cours pour lesquels j'avais passé des évaluations aux E.S.C.M.G, Madame, répondit Fleur.

- Je suppose que vous voulez les mêmes ici ?

- Oui, Madame.

- Très bien, Mademoiselle Delacour, très bien. Je dois dire que j'ai été très satisfaite de vos résultats, vraiment très satisfaite.

- Merci, Madame, répondit poliment la jeune fille.

- Je suis vraiment très fière de vous, Mademoiselle Delacour. Je suis sûre que, Championne ou pas, vous saurez faire honneur à notre noble Académie devant les gens de Poudlard.

- Je ferai de mon mieux, assura la Française.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit l'immense directrice dans un sourire. Alors, en ce qui concerne vos cours complémentaires, que voulez-vous faire ? (NdA : Ce que Madame Maxime appelle « les cours complémentaires », ce sont des trucs du genre gymnastique, équitation, culture étrangère, discipline, etc., etc.… des cours qui n'ont rien de « magique » mais que j'ai décidé de créer à Beauxbâtons afin d'y ajouter une touche personnelle).

- Je souhaiterais poursuivre les mêmes, répondit aussitôt la jeune sorcière.

- Très bien, dit Madame Maxime en touchant une grille du bout de sa baguette.

Magiquement, les cours de Fleur s'y inscrivirent.

- Merci, Madame Maxime, dit la jeune fille à la chevelure d'or blanc en prenant l'horaire.

- Vous pouvez aller à votre cours, Mademoiselle Delacour.

Fleur se leva et sortit du bureau. Elle ignora prodigieusement Fabien et se dirigea vers son dortoir en observant son emploi du temps. Elle pressa le pas en voyant qu'elle commençait en gymnastique : il lui faudrait donc se changer et se dépêcher d'aller à son cours si elle ne voulait pas être en retard.

En entrant dans son dortoir, elle se dépêcha de retirer sa robe de soie bleu ciel et d'enfiler une tenue et des chaussures plus convenables pour un tel cours. (NdA : Il s'agit de la tenue qu'elle portera pour le labyrinthe. Comme on voit à plusieurs reprises les filles de l'Académie la porter, je suppose qu'elles l'ont toutes et qu'elle n'a pas été donnée à Fleur uniquement pour le Tournoi).

Ceci fait, elle se rendit à son cours en quatrième vitesse et s'assit sur le tapis de sol juste à temps pour ne pas être en retard. Le professeur Duruisseau, une femme plutôt grande et très mince, vêtue d'un justaucorps noir, ses cheveux châtain clair retenus en un chignon serré sur le sommet de sa tête. Beaucoup se plaignaient de sa sévérité, mais après avoir subi la tyrannie de son professeur de musique, Fleur trouvait que c'était de la rigolade. Elle frappa dans ses mains sèches et osseuses pour attirer l'attention des élèves.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-elle de sa voix haut perché. Il est fort probable que vous vous soyez grandement amusés pendant vos vacances, et bien maintenant, sachez qu'elles sont _terminées_. Je ne tolérerai aucun laisser-aller…

À ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Alexandra Lamerais, légèrement essoufflée, vêtue de la tenue de sport de l'Académie, les cheveux retenus en une queue de cheval.

- Quand je parlais de laisser-aller, c'est ce genre de choses que je ne tolère pas plus que les années précédentes, dit l'enseignante mécontente.

- Excusez-moi… pf, pf, pf… Madame Maxime… pf, pf… emploi du temps… délégation… pas eu le temps de…

- Asseyez-vous et cessez de me faire perdre mon temps, coupa la femme.

Les joues légèrement roses, Alexandra alla prendre place à côté de Fleur.

- Je disais _donc_ qu'aucun laisser-aller ne sera toléré ici. Cela fait, pour la grande majorité d'entre vous, six ans que je vous enseigne, et je n'ai pas changé sur ce point. Je suppose que je suis claire.

Fleur, sûre qu'elle allait parler de discipline pendant un quart d'heure, laissa son esprit divaguer. Comment empêcher Lancelot de continuer à raconter quelque chose qui ne s'était pas produit ? Un Sortilège d'Amnésie, peut-être ? Non, trop radical. Quoi que…

L'enseignante croisa les bras face à sa classe silencieuse et, sans crier gare, décroisa les bras et effectua un mouvement de gymnastique, rapide et parfaitement exécuté.

- Qu'était-ce ?

Immédiatement, Magali Bourgeois leva la main.

- Oui ?

- Une rondade flip, professeur.

- Bien. Maintenant, qui pourrait le refaire ? Mademoiselle Delacour, par exemple ?

Fleur revint à la réalité en entendant son nom. Devant la sévérité du regard du professeur Duruisseau, elle comprit que celle-ci avait bien vu qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées et qu'elle voulait la prendre sur le fait devant toute la classe.

- Oui, professeur ? répondit-elle, faisant comme si elle avait tout suivi, ce qui était loin d'être le cas.

- Et bien, venez ici.

Fleur se leva et alla rejoindre l'enseignante devant la classe. Le professeur croisa les bras en la toisant d'un air presque moqueur. Visiblement, elle n'avait nullement l'intention d'indiquer à Fleur ce qu'elle était supposée faire, et si Fleur le lui demandait, cela reviendrait à admettre devant toute la classe qu'elle n'avait absolument rien écouté.

Son regard se posa sur Alexandra, qui articula silencieusement le nom de la figure à exécuter. Bénissant mentalement Merlin d'avoir créé Alexandra Lamerais, la semie-Vélane exécuta exactement la figure demandée, sous le regard – surpris et furieux – de l'enseignante, qui, de mauvaise humeur, la renvoya à sa place.

Après une longue journée de cours, Fleur, Alexandra et Florence discutaient avec animation en dégustant l'excellent dîner préparé par les elfes de l'Académie, lorsque Madame Maxime se leva de sa place, réclamant le silence par le fait même.

- Mes chers élèves, je vous interromps en plein repas pour vous signaler que le bal costumé que nous avons coutume de tenir le soir de l'Halloween n'aura pas lieu à la même date qu'à l'habitude, en raison du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le bal, exceptionnellement, se tiendra le vingt-neuf octobre, la veille du départ pour l'Angleterre. Ce sera donc, en plus d'une célébration à l'avance de l'Halloween, une façon d'honorer le départ de la délégation. Je vous remercie de votre attention.

Elle se rassit et les conversations reprirent. Celle du célèbre trio s'orienta tout naturellement vers le bal, chacune se demandant quel costume elle allait porter.

**Le mot de la fin :** Et voilà ! J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé… que ce soit le cas ou pas, review s'il vous plaîîîît !


	5. Une lutte à finir et un départ

**Note :** Pour voir le costume de Fleur, allez faire un tour dans mon profil, j'y ai mis le lien ;)

**Note (bis) : **Je tiens à le spécifier vu que c'est à partir du chapitre suivant que j'entrerai dans le tome 4 mais un élément du film est déjà introduit, DONC : sachez que je prends du film, je prends du livre, je bouche des trous avec mon imagination… en résumé, si ce qui est dans le livre est mieux je prends du livre, si c'est ce qui est dans le film qui est mieux je prends ça, si on ne sait pas, j'invente ! Donc ne vous surprenez pas trop ;)

**Chapitre 5 : Une lutte à finir et un départ**

- Sapristi ! Fleur, tu veux bien m'aider avec mes ailes ? gémit Florence.

C'était le vingt-neuf octobre, et le fameux trio était en train de se préparer pour le bal tant attendu, qui marquerait le départ de la délégation. Fleur alla derrière son amie pour l'aider à fixer ses ailes de plumes blanches qui complétaient son costume d'ange.

- Ma baguette, les filles, vous avez vu ma baguette ? s'exclama soudain Alexandra.

- Elle est sur ta table de chevet, Alex, répondit Florence.

- Non, pas ma vraie, la baguette de mon costume !

Deux semaines plus tôt, elles étaient allées acheter leurs costumes, et le déguisement de fée d'Alexandra lui avait coûté une vraie fortune. La baguette étoilée à elle seule valait une cinquantaine de Gallions.

- Je pense que je l'ai vue hier, commença Fleur, mais elle fut interrompue par le cri triomphant de son amie, qui venait de dénicher la fameuse baguette de sous son oreiller. Puisque ceci est réglé, tu veux bien m'aider pour ses ailes ? Je n'arrive à rien…

- Les filles, vous êtes des sorcières ou quoi ? s'exclama Alexandra en les rejoignant. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est un coup de baguette.

Tout en disant ceci, elle donna un léger coup de baguette sur le dos de la fille de Moldus. Mais la baguette de son costume n'était nullement conçue pour jeter des sorts, et elle se contenta de projeter de petites étoiles roses et argent.

- Un coup de _vraie_ baguette, rectifia-t-elle en prenant sa baguette magique.

D'un souple mouvement de poignet, elle fixa les ailes sur le dos de la robe blanche et vaporeuse de la jeune fille aux cheveux caramel. Contrairement aux ailes transparentes et légèrement nacrées du costume d'Alexandra, qui bougeaient doucement dans son dos, les ailes de plumes d'un blanc immaculé de Florence était parfaitement immobiles. Une couronne de petites fleurs blanches était posée sur sa tête : elle était simplement adorable. Les trois Françaises, après avoir vérifié que rien ne manquait à leurs tenues, quittèrent leur dortoir et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bal.

Il s'agissait d'une immense pièce, spécialement aménagée pour les nombreux bals qui se déroulaient à Beauxbâtons dans une année, car contrairement à Poudlard, le nombre de bals justifiait qu'il y ait une salle spécialement pour cela : il y avait le bal de rentrée, le bal de l'Halloween, le bal de Noël, le bal de la St-Valentin, le bal du printemps et le bal de fin d'année.

Aujourd'hui, l'on fêtait l'Halloween, et la décoration, bien que faite en conséquence, n'en était pas moins raffinée et somptueuse. Dans le marbre blanc du plancher, les armoiries de l'école étaient dessinées avec de fins traits d'or qui brillaient doucement dans la lumière chaude des nombreuses citrouilles, où les elfes avaient taillé avec soin divers motifs.

Lorsque les amies entrèrent une à une, Florence d'abord, puis Alexandra, et enfin, Fleur, les regards de toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers elles. On murmura des commentaires appréciatifs en voyant le costume d'ange de Florence, on étouffa des exclamations d'éblouissement en voyant le déguisement de fée d'Alexandra…

On cessa de respirer lorsque Fleur fit son entrée, superbe dans sa tenue écarlate d'inspiration orientale.

Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact : les _garçons_ cessèrent de respirer. Les filles, quant à elles, se mirent à fulminer en silence, ruminant leur jalousie. Fleur, comme toujours, était tout simplement trop sublime pour qu'on puisse trouver un mot assez fort pour lui rendre justice.

Sur sa tête était posé un long voile d'un tissu transparent. Ses pieds nus se posaient silencieusement sur le sol à chacun de ses pas gracieux. Tout dans cette tenue, absolument tout, de son joli bustier à sa jupe, longue et vaporeuse, qui bougeait avec élégance à chacun de ses mouvements, était fait pour la mettre en valeur, comme si elle n'était pas déjà assez magnifique. La tenue orientale lui seyait à merveille, accentuant son aura naturelle de sensualité.

Elle balaya la salle du regard, mais ne vit pas Jacques Dupré, son cavalier pour le bal. Visiblement, il n'était pas encore arrivé, ce qui était profondément ennuyant pour trois excellentes raisons. Premièrement, Alexandra et Florence étaient immédiatement allées rejoindre leurs cavaliers respectifs, la laissant seule. Deuxièmement, elle avait l'air de ne pas être accompagnée, et ceux qui n'avaient pas de cavalière n'allaient pas tarder à la suivre comme des elfes de maison en manque d'attention. Troisièmement, Fabien Lancelot s'avançait justement vers elle.

- Bonsoir.

Pourquoi Merlin n'envoyait-il jamais de sauveur quand on en avait vraiment besoin ? Politesse oblige, Fleur était bien obligée de lui répondre.

- Bonsoir.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

- Mon cavalier, répondit la jeune fille en espérant que cela serait suffisant pour le faire dégager.

La semie-Vélane était sûre qu'il ne bougerait pas d'un millimètre. Pourtant, fait étrange qui méritait qu'on le marque d'une grosse croix rouge sur le calendrier, Fabien se contenta de laisser échapper un discret « Oh » avant de repartir, comme si de rien était.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fleur était remise de sa surprise et se promenait comme si de rien n'était dans la salle, cherchant son cavalier. Depuis quand un garçon posait-il un lapin à Fleur Delacour ?

- Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! dit soudainement la voix magiquement amplifiée de la directrice. Je demanderais à tous les Champions potentiels et à leurs cavaliers de venir me rejoindre ici, afin que nous puissions ouvrir le bal !

« Merde » songea Fleur, s'autorisant une vulgarité parfaitement inconvenante, mais qui était tout à fait de circonstance. Elle était sensée ouvrir le bal avec son cavalier, mais là était le problème : elle n'avait _pas_ de cavalier.

- Puis-je me proposer de t'aider ? dit Fabien dans son dos.

Elle se retourna.

- Pardon ?

- Il semble bien que nos cavaliers respectifs nous aient grossièrement fait faux bond, enchaîna le joueur de Quidditch. Je ne souhaite pas réellement danser une valse tout seul. Pas plus que toi, j'en suis sûr.

Fleur hésita quelques secondes, le temps de réfléchir : Madame Maxime attendait qu'ils arrivent, elle avait urgemment besoin d'un cavalier et on lui en proposait un – désagréable, certes – sur un plateau d'argent. Il était préférable, au moins pour ouvrir le bal, d'avoir un cavalier méprisable que de ne pas en avoir du tout. Même si le cavalier méprisable en question était le garçon qui semblait avoir pour loisir principal de lui pourrir l'existence, et inversément.

La jeune fille accepta donc le bras que lui proposait le jeune homme, tout en se promettant de faire payer à Jacques Dupré son retard inacceptable. Ils arrivèrent donc face à Madame Maxime avec les autres. Fleur articula un silencieux « je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure » à l'adresse d'Alexandra, qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des Cognards. La directrice fit signe à l'orchestre, qui entama une valse, lente et élégante.

Fleur, tout en songeant à la manière la plus appropriée de punir son cavalier légitime de son manque flagrant de savoir-vivre, laissait Fabien guider ses pas. Fort heureusement pour elle, le jeune homme était un bon danseur, et elle ne courait aucun risque de se faire écraser les pieds, ce qui aurait été particulièrement douloureux, vu qu'elle n'avait pas de chaussures.

- Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, dit Olympe Maxime au terme de la valse, le bal d'Halloween est officiellement commencé !

Tous applaudirent avant de se diriger peu à peu vers la piste de danse. Fleur releva la tête vers Fabien, qui la regardait avec un léger sourire. Il était près… très près… trop près… il lui fallait une échappatoire au plus vite…

- Excuse-moi une minute, dit-elle en se reculant à l'ultime seconde. Il faut que je… heum… toilettes…

Sans lui laisser le temps de la retenir, elle s'éloigna et sortit de la salle de bal, ignorant les regards en biais qu'on lui lançait alors qu'elle traversait la grande pièce d'un pas rapide, son long voile flottant derrière elle.

Elle marcha dans les couloirs, déserts en raison du bal. Lorsque la sorcière entendit des pas derrière elle, elle sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de Fabien. Voulant à tout prix éviter qu'il recommence à la harceler comme il l'avait fait au début de l'année avant de passer à la phase « je me moque de toi en plus de me payer le luxe de ternir peu à peu ta réputation », elle ouvrit la première porte qu'elle vit – celle d'un placard – et se précipita à l'intérieur en refermant la porte.

Curieusement, au lieu d'entrer en contact avec le mur du fond du placard sombre, Fleur se cogna contre quelque chose de plus mou, contre… un _corps_ ? Elle se retourna brusquement et poussa un cri strident en voyant le visage vide d'expression de Jacques Dupré, qui tomba contre elle, étrangement froid. Elle rouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et sortit du placard encore plus rapidement qu'elle y était entrée.

Jacques, tel un tas de chiffons, s'effondra à ses pieds. Fleur cria à nouveau d'effroi et recula jusqu'au mur opposé du couloir, le souffle court. « Respire » se dit-elle en tentant de retrouver son calme. Elle réprima un haut-le-cœur. Est-ce qu'il était mort ? « Respire, surtout, respire… garde ton calme… ». Prenant son courage à deux mains, Fleur s'avança vers Jacques, parfaitement immobile. Il avait _vraiment_ l'air mort. Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

Soudain, Fleur ressentit la même impression de froid glacial que lorsqu'elle avait vu le cadavre de cette femme moldue plusieurs semaines plus tôt. Elle avait l'impression que ses entrailles, après s'être nouées douloureusement, venaient de se dissoudre complètement. La sorcière retint son souffle et s'accroupit pour tenter de déceler sa respiration. De sa main tremblante, la Sang Mêlée toucha le poignet du jeune homme, cherchant son pouls.

- Il va bien, assura une voix dans son dos. Il dort.

Elle se retourna et vit Fabien Lancelot qui observait la scène, les mains dans les poches, masquant tant bien que mal une grande satisfaction. Puis, tout devint clair pour Fleur : son cavalier légitime absent pour l'ouverture du bal, elle n'avait pas eu le choix d'accepter le bras du Sang Pur. Comme par hasard, Jacques partageait le dortoir de Fabien. Il avait dû lui dire que Fleur avait accepté son invitation au bal. Sans compter le fait qu'un tel sommeil ne pouvait avoir été causé que par une puissante potion de sommeil, peut-être la Goutte du Mort-Vivant. Or, Lancelot était particulièrement doué en potions…

- Réveille-le, ordonna la semie-Vélane d'un ton marqué d'une fureur froide. Après, nous parlerons de ton cas de sale profiteur opportuniste.

- Je n'ai pas fait l'antidote, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton dégagé.

- _Quoi_ ? s'étrangla Fleur.

- Il n'en a que pour quelques heures à dormir. Ça lui fera du bien, poursuivit-il sur le même ton, comme si l'état de Jacques était extrêmement secondaire à ses yeux. Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne l'aurais quand même pas tué. Il n'y a pas de quoi paniquer, je ne te savais pas aussi hystérique.

- Tu le serais si tu tombais sur quelqu'un qui a l'air d'un cadavre !

- C'est pourtant évident de voir qu'il dort.

- _Évident_ ? Il n'a même pas l'air de respirer !

- Ça va, on a saisi, pas de quoi en faire un Cognard à l'orange.

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu es pathétiquement immature ! répliqua Fleur d'un ton cassant. En plus de ne pas comprendre le sens de ce si beau mot qu'est « NON », tu utilises des stratagèmes absolument minables pour arriver à tes fins.

- Ouais, peut-être bien.

- Sans compter le fait que, visiblement, tu te moques éperdument de ce qui peut arriver aux autres, tant que ta petite personne va bien ! Tu es narcissique !

- Et ceci m'est dit par Narcisse version femme. Dommage que personne d'autre ne soit là pour noter cette magnifique ironie.

La jeune fille se releva.

- Excuse-moi ? fit Fleur d'une voix soudainement basse et menaçante. C'est _toi_ qui viens de me traiter de narcissique ? J'aurai décidément tout entendu !

- Et comment ! Regarde-toi agir, par Merlin ! Tu te prends pour une princesse simplement parce que ton ascendance a fait de toi une fille très avantagée physiquement, tu snobes tout le monde – ou presque – tu te plains qu'on ne te regarde que parce que tu es jolie, mais tu es la première à faire exprès pour te mettre en valeur. En un mot, tu es centrée sur ta personne, alors ne viens pas m'accuser de l'être !

- Je ne me prends pas pour une princesse, pour qui te prends-tu pour dire de telles énormités ? D'ailleurs, si je suis si _désagréable_, arrête de me courir après, pauvre nouille !

- Le terme impératrice est peut-être plus approprié. Et je ne te cours pas après.

- Non, bien sûr, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es l'être le plus puéril que j'aie eu l'infortune de rencontrer.

- Moi, au moins, je le reconnais volontiers, répliqua-t-il d'un ton cassant.

- Emmène Jacques à l'infirmerie, ordonna soudainement Fleur.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça ? dit Fabien d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Si tu ne le fais pas, je vais _de ce pas_ voir Madame Maxime et je me débrouille pour qu'elle te sorte de la délégation avant que tu aies le temps de dire « Souafle au sucre ».

Il la toisa un moment, considérant le poids de ses paroles. C'était la veille du départ, mais tout le monde savait que Fleur Clémence Delacour était dans les petits parchemins d'Olympe Maxime : si la directrice avait un chouchou dans l'école, c'était sans aucun doute l'aînée des Delacour. Si la semie-Vélane le voulait et qu'elle trouvait les mots pour convaincre Madame Maxime, elle pourrait mettre sa menace à exécution.

Fabien, à contrecoeur, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura un « Mobilicorpus » de mauvaise grâce, s'éloignant avec Jacques en direction de l'infirmerie de l'école. Fleur demeura un instant immobile, se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle retourna dans la salle de bal.

Elle avait pris une décision.

- Madame Maxime ?

L'immense directrice se tourna vers elle, baissant légèrement les yeux pour la voir.

- Oui, Mademoiselle Delacour ?

- Puis-je vous parler en privé ? C'est important.

- Bien entendu, répondit la directrice en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Fleur la suivit. Juste avant de tourner au tournant du couloir menant au bureau de la directrice, elle entendit des pas à l'autre bout du couloir. Sans cesser de marcher, elle se retourna et vit Fabien. La jeune sorcière s'immobilisa, lui adressa un sourire narquois qui signifiait clairement « Nananananèreuh » et se détourna, suivant Madame Maxime.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le bureau, l'immense directrice prit place sur un siège en demandant à Fleur de faire de même.

- Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? demanda-t-elle alors que la blonde s'exécutait.

- Cela concerne la délégation et le Tournoi.

- Je crois deviner. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien.

- C'est très gentil à vous de me rassurer, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je souhaitais vous parler.

- Oh. Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est à propos de Fabien Lancelot, Madame.

La directrice fronça très légèrement les sourcils, mais n'interrompit pas Fleur alors qu'elle résumait la façon dont Fabien avait endormi Jacques, son attitude désinvolte face au danger de la potion consommée inconsciemment par l'héritier des Dupré, etc. Tout ceci, affirmait-elle, était indigne de l'Académie Beauxbâtons, une école qui devait absolument continuer d'inspirer le respect dans la communauté internationale des sorciers.

- Je tenais à vous prévenir, car suite à ces événements, je redoute fortement l'image qu'il risque de présenter de Beauxbâtons. Après tout, nous agirons en tant que représentants du monde magique français, et il est de notre devoir d'avoir une conduite _irréprochable_.

Madame Maxime demeura silencieuse quelques minutes, analysant les paroles de la jeune sorcière et leur degré de vérité, pesant le pour et le contre.

- Dans ce cas, je crois que la délégation se passera de Monsieur Lancelot, finit-elle par dire.

Un juron se fit entendre derrière la porte. Olympe se leva et l'ouvrit, prenant Fabien Lancelot en flagrant délit d'espionnage.

- Je crois que nous allons avoir une petite conversation, jeune homme, dit-elle d'un ton glacial en l'obligeant à entrer. Allez vous asseoir.

Fabien profita du court instant où Madame Maxime lui tournait encore le dos pour fermer la porte pour articuler un discret mais clair « pétasse » en direction de Fleur, qui lui répondit par un sourire narquois.

- Mademoiselle Delacour, vous pouvez disposer.

La jeune fille se leva et, d'un pas gracieux, sortit. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la salle de bal, elle s'empressa d'aller voir Alexandra et de l'arracher quelques minutes à son cavalier – qui d'ailleurs semblait l'ennuyer profondément – et lui raconta en détail ce qui venait de se passer.

- Nous allons donc passer plusieurs _mois_ dans un autre _pays_ que cet abrutiiiiii ! s'exclama Alexandra, en extase. Fleur, tu es mon héros, tu-es-mon-hé-ros !

- Alexandra ? fit une voix plus loin.

- Et tu es encore plus mon héros si tu me débarrasses de cet idiot qui n'arrête pas de me raconter sa vie, dit-elle précipitamment.

Fleur rit et elles s'éloignèrent. La salle était tellement vaste et il y avait tellement de monde qu'elles n'eurent aucun mal à éviter le cavalier d'Alexandra toute la soirée. Vers une heure du matin, Madame Maxime renvoya les élèves se coucher.

Une fois dans son lit, la Française mit une éternité à trouver le sommeil. L'excitation la maintint éveillée de longues heures, de sorte que lorsqu'on cogna à la porte du dortoir pour leur dire qu'elles devaient se dépêcher de se préparer pour le départ, elle eut l'impression qu'elle venait à peine de fermer l'œil.

- Je me demande si elle a remplacé Lancelot, dit Alexandra en s'étirant. Tu crois qu'elle a eu le temps ?

- Sûrement, répondit Fleur d'une voix endormie en se forçant à se lever. Si elle avait le droit d'emmener douze aspirants au titre de Champion, tu peux être certaine qu'elle va avoir une délégation de douze élèves, pas un de moins.

- Quelle heure il est ? marmonna Florence soulevant la tête avec effort.

- Sept heures du matin, répondit Alexandra en entreprenant de se lever, une tâche difficile.

Florence grogna légèrement et laissa retomber sa tête sur l'oreiller. Les deux membres de la délégation se changèrent, se coiffèrent et, d'un même geste, posèrent leur chapeau de feutre bleu ciel artistiquement de travers sur leur tête.

Florence, de son côté, avait consenti à se lever (mais son air endormi suggérait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à retourner dans le confort et la chaleur de son lit). Les trois amies se regardèrent silencieusement pendant de longues secondes, ne sachant quoi dire : la perspective d'être séparées pendant de longs mois était aussi désagréable que terrifiante, pour ces filles qui étaient amies depuis leur première année à Beauxbâtons.

Puis, sans dire un mot, elles se jetèrent dans les bras des autres, chacune serrant ses deux amies dans ses bras.

- Écris-nous, exigea Alexandra.

- On veut savoir tout ce qui se passe ici, renchérit Fleur.

- Si vous ne m'écrivez pas, je me charge personnellement de vous le faire payer à votre retour, rétorqua Florence d'un ton qui se voulait enjoué. Je veux savoir qui représente l'école, ce qui se passe, _tout_ !

- C'est promis, répondirent les deux Championnes potentielles.

- N'hésite pas à botter les fesses de Lancelot s'il te casse les Gallions en te traitant de Sang-de-Bourbe, conseilla Alexandra, même si elle savait que son amie était beaucoup trop douce pour obéir.

Malgré elle, Florence laissa échapper un léger éclat de rire.

- Hé ! s'écria une femme à l'allure austère, qui venait d'arriver dans sa toile qu'elle avait laissée vide. Olympe m'envoie vous dire que vous devez être dans le parc depuis déjà deux minutes. Tic-tac, tic-tac, on attend ! C'est très malpoli de faire attendre les gens, Mesdemoiselles ! Ah, dans mon temps…

- Silence, vieille chouette, coupa Alexandra en faisant léviter ses valises d'un coup de baguette.

Après avoir serré Florence dans ses bras une dernière fois, Fleur fit de même et elles sortirent. Les couloirs étaient pratiquement vides et, rapidement, elles atteignirent le parc.

Le parc de l'Académie Beauxbâtons était incroyablement vaste et réellement sublime. L'herbe verte, tout comme les haies taillées en formes diverses et variées (des licornes aux nymphes en passant par des fées dont les ailes bougeaient avec lenteur) et les fleurs (de toutes les tailles, couleurs et espèces imaginables et inimaginables), était religieusement entretenue par les nombreux elfes de maison de l'Académie. Sans parler des magnifiques fontaines de marbre et de l'espace spécialement aménagé pour les Abraxans adorés qu'élevait la directrice.

Les deux amies passèrent à côté d'une charmante pièce d'eau où des poissons multicolores nageaient en contournant de jolis nénuphars et allèrent rejoindre les autres dans le grand enclos des chevaux ailés. Les magnifiques bêtes étaient attelées au grand – et richement décoré – carrosse de l'Académie française de Magie.

- Fleur ! s'écria soudain une voix.

Il y eut quelques pas de course et la jeune fille eut tout juste le temps de laisser tomber ses valises sur le sol avant qu'un ouragan humain fait Gabrielle Delacour ne se jette dans ses bras, se pendant à son cou.

- Maman a voulu, maman a voulu, maman a voulu ! clama-t-elle.

- Je vois ça ! répondit Fleur d'un ton amusé en serrant sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsque la question de bien marquer les esprits à leur arrivée, Madame Maxime avait décidé que mettre Fleur en valeur (ce qui avait causé la jalousie de la plupart des filles) était le meilleur moyen de bien se faire remarquer. Elle avait manifesté son désir que l'aînée des Delacour soit la dernière à être vue par Poudlard lorsque l'Académie arriverait, et avait songé de bien marquer le coup en ajoutant Gabrielle au numéro. Fleur savait très bien que le message qu'elle envoyait ainsi aux autres directeurs était le suivant : « Hein qu'elles sont jolies, mes élèves ? Ah, il n'y en a pas de pareilles chez vous, je suis _sûre_ ! » Ainsi, Iphigénie Delacour avait été contactée pour savoir si elle acceptait que sa fille cadette fasse partie de l'entrée de l'Académie. Visiblement, elle avait accepté…

Lorsque toutes les valises furent installées dans le carrosse, la délégation y entra, suivie de la directrice, qui referma la portière derrière elle. En prenant place entre sa sœur et son amie, Fleur vit que Madame Maxime avait effectivement remplacé Fabien Lancelot… par Sarah Lefèvre, qui lui adressait un sourire narquois. Fleur prit donc une décision très sage : l'ignorer royalement.

Les Abraxans prirent leur envol. C'était un départ…

**Le mot de la fin : **Écrit en un jour quand même… j'suis fière, lol ! Vos impressions (traduction : **_REVIEWS SVP_**) ? Dans le prochain chapitre, on entre officiellement dans GOF… :D


	6. Émotions fortes

**Alana Chantelune : **Fabien est fait pour être détesté, lol (moi-même, je lui botterais bien les fesses !). En ce qui concerne Gabrielle, puisque j'ai décidé de garder l'idée des numéros d'entrée introduite dans le film (que l'on me pardonne : j'adore cette scène), il fallait bien que Gabrielle soit là. Par contre, puisque, ni dans le film, ni dans le livre, elle n'est présente en dehors de la deuxième et de la troisième Tâche, elle ne le sera pas plus dans ma fic. Le Cedric/Fleur est plus fort que moi (c'est mon chouchou parmi tous les couples même s'il n'a jamais été « officiel », mais bon, c'est pas vraiment le moment de démarrer un débat mdr), mais, je tiens à te rassurer, il ne sera pas tant mis en avant que ça (je vais devoir me retenir pour des raisons évidentes, LOL) ;)

**Vega : **C'est étrange le nombre de personnes qui n'aiment pas Fabien… :D

**Estelwing : **Et bien… que dire de plus que… merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Laureen :** Ça m'a fait plaisir de te répondre ;) Encore une fois, merci beaucoup pour ta review :) ! En ce qui concerne mes libertés par rapport au livre, j'en prends là où on il y a des ombres, maintenant que j'entre définitivement dans le tome 4, il y en aura beaucoup moins et ce sera vraiment basé sur ce qui est écrit dans le livre… mais puisque Fleur n'existe que lorsqu'il y a une épreuve (ou presque), il me faudra bien boucher les « trous », ce que je ferai en tentant d'être le plus logique possible ;)

**Note : **Je sais que, dans le chapitre 2, j'ai écrit les répliques des anglophones en anglais (afin de bien marquer la différence vu qu'anglais et français se croisaient dans ce chapitre) mais, vu que jusqu'à la fin de cette fic, Fleur sera entourée de gens qui parlent anglais et qu'elle leur parlera dans cette langue, je ne prends pas la peine de le faire (non pas que j'en sois incapable, mais c'est hyper chiant de se traduire à chaque ligne, je l'ai fait pendant tout un chapitre de « What if » et c'est tellement emmerdant que je préfère le faire uniquement lorsque extrêmement nécessaire). Dites-vous que Fleur parle en anglais aux gens de Poudlard, et en français aux gens de Beauxbâtons…

**Chapitre 6 : Émotions fortes**

Après de longues heures de voyage, de nombreuses escales pour permettre aux chevaux de manger et de boire un peu, sans parler des élèves qui avaient un sérieux besoin de se délier les jambes, le carrosse se posa dans le parc de Poudlard. Fleur frissonna légèrement en sortant dans l'air frais de la nuit anglaise, contre lequel son uniforme de soie fine ne la protégeait guère. Gabrielle, qui avait retiré ses vêtements pour ne garder que son justaucorps argenté, grelottait carrément, ses dents claquant de manière incontrôlable.

- Suivez-moi ! tonna une voix forte en anglais.

Des murmures s'élevèrent lorsqu'elles virent que le propriétaire de la voix était un homme, aux cheveux et à la barbe hirsutes, qui avait – au minimum – la taille de Madame Maxime. Il faisait de grands gestes pour leur indiquer de les suivre, comme s'il n'était pas certain qu'elles comprennent toutes l'anglais.

Les jeunes filles emboîtèrent le pas de leur directrice qui suivait l'homme de forte taille (dans tous les sens du terme). Il les mena à deux grandes portes avant de repartir, sans doute pour s'occuper des élèves de Durmstrang qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

Devant les doubles portes se tenait debout l'homme le plus laid que Fleur n'ait jamais vu, avec un chat qui avait plus l'air d'une brosse centenaire que d'un réel chat. En les voyant arriver, il laissa tomber le chat aux yeux rougeoyants sur le sol, entrouvrit une des portes et la referma. Pendant que Madame Maxime les plaçait en rangs, Fleur entendit des rires étouffés dans la salle où l'homme disgracieux venait de pénétrer. Avec lenteur, la porte s'entrouvrit et une voix forte, probablement celle du directeur anglais, se fit entendre :

- Mes chers élèves, joignez-vous à moi pour accueillir les charmantes jeunes filles de l'Académie de magie Beauxbâtons, et leur directrice, Madame Maxime !

Au nom de la directrice, les portes s'ouvrirent complètement. La délégation, tête haute, les mains dans le dos, se mit à marcher entre deux des quatre longues tables d'un pas élégant et parfaitement synchronisé. Des murmures appréciatifs s'élevèrent lorsqu'elles étendirent leur bras vers la table des Serdaigle d'une manière extrêmement féminine, laissant échapper un léger « aaahh ».

- Bon sang ! laissa échapper un garçon assis à la table en rouge lorsqu'elles répétèrent le geste dans leur direction.

Les Françaises coururent un peu, d'un pas léger et rythmé, avant de laisser échapper de petits papillons magiques, qui se mirent à voler dans la pièce en laissant une traînée d'étincelles bleues derrière eux. Devant Fleur, les autres filles se dispersèrent élégamment, se retirant une à une sur les côtés de la salle, pour ne laisser visibles que les deux sœurs, qui marchaient toujours devant leur directrice.

Au moment qui avait été prévu, Gabrielle commença un court enchaînement de gymnastique, alors que sa sœur aînée se mettait à tournoyer avec grâce sur elle-même pour l'accompagner, sans jamais perdre l'équilibre malgré ses talons – merci aux longues années de ballet. Puis, main dans la main, les deux semies-Vélanes s'inclinèrent profondément devant l'assemblée, déclenchant les applaudissements polis des filles et les acclamations et sifflements enthousiasmes des garçons. Fleur, une seconde avant de se redresser, releva la tête et sourit à Madame Maxime, qui les couvait d'un regard à la fois protecteur et fier. Puis, elle se retira, tenant toujours la main de Gabrielle dans la sienne.

- Et maintenant, veuillez accueillir nos amis du Nord, les fiers fils de Durmstrang, et leur directeur, Igor Karkaroff !

Fleur regarda d'un air ennuyé les acrobaties et le dragon de feu de Durmstrang. « Vraiment n'importe quoi » songea-t-elle. Lorsqu'elle entendit des murmures impressionnés, ses yeux bleus se tournèrent vers l'espace entre les tables de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor.

Elle vit tout de suite qu'Igor Karkaroff avait eu exactement la même idée que Madame Maxime : conserver son élève le plus impressionnant pour la fin du numéro, afin que tout le monde voit bien quel genre de personnes étudiait au sein de son école. La pièce de résistance, en somme. Et quelle pièce de résistance.

_Viktor Krum_.

L'ovation faite à Durmstrang surpassa celle qu'on avait faite à Beauxbâtons. La raison était fort simple : cette fois-ci, les filles étaient d'accord avec les garçons, et applaudissaient avec autant de force qu'eux.

- Elles sont toutes pathétiques de jalousie, murmura Alexandra à l'oreille de Fleur, qui hocha discrètement la tête.

Les délégations allèrent prendre place parmi les élèves de Poudlard. Alors que les élèves de Durmstrang optaient pour la table en vert et argent, celles de Beauxbâtons s'assirent aux côtés des Serdaigle.

Fleur et Gabrielle prirent place à côté d'une Asiatique (qui se présenta aussitôt comme étant Cho Chang, une élève de cinquième année) et d'un garçon qui – comme il ne tarda pas à le dire en bavant pratiquement d'admiration devant Fleur – se nommait Roger Davies. En face des deux sœurs blondes, Alexandra s'était assise.

Contrairement à Fleur qui regardait les plats d'un air ennuyé comme si elle les jugeait indignes d'entrer dans sa bouche, Alexandra s'était déjà servie. Gabrielle, quant à elle, avait choisi de profiter de l'absence de sa mère pour emplir son assiette de pâtisseries en tout genre. Fleur réprima un sourire avant de se lever, cherchant des plats bien français.

Elle vit de la bouillabaisse, mais elle était accaparée par Sarah Lefèvre et deux filles que Fleur ne portait pas davantage dans son cœur. La sorcière, ignorant royalement – mais alors là, royalement ! – les regards qui la suivaient, se dirigea vers une autre table et vit ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Excuse-moi, est-ce que tu as terminé avec ce plat de bouillabaisse ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton poli au rouquin qui se trouvait en face du plat.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et Fleur faillit voir des cœurs y apparaître.

- La babou… bouba…

- Bouillabaisse, rectifia Fleur.

« Dépêche-toi de me répondre, crétin, j'ai faim, moi ! » pesta-t-elle mentalement.

- Bibai… bouillbiba…

- On dirait que tu n'es pas très doué pour les langues étrangères. Tu as fini avec, oui ou non ?

- Oui c'était… très bon… répondit-il, complètement transfiguré.

La Française leva les yeux au ciel et prit précautionneusement le plat de bouillabaisse dans ses mains délicates avant de repartir vers sa place. Lorsqu'elle s'assit après avoir posé le plat sur la table, Gabrielle tira sur sa manche pour attirer son attention.

- Gabrielle, pour l'amour de Merlin, fais attention, ça se déchire facilement !

- Le garçon à la table du fond, murmura-t-elle rapidement. Il n'arrête pas de te regarder.

- Comme beaucoup, Gaby, répondit simplement la jeune fille sans même regarder le garçon que lui désignait sa puînée. Dans quelques années, tu comprendras pourquoi.

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec grand-maman, plaida Gabrielle.

- Ça m'étonnerait, dit la sorcière en se servant de la bouillabaisse.

- Et puis, il est mignon, _regarde_ !

- Gabrielle ! dit Fleur d'une voix presque menaçante.

Gabrielle avait compris le message : le sujet était clos. La fillette baissa un moment les yeux sur son assiette avant de les relever vers la table en jaune. Le joli garçon, qui avait suivi Fleur du regard lorsqu'elle s'était levée pour prendre de la bouillabaisse, avait reporté son attention sur son ami et tenait une conversation animée, qui devait être particulièrement amusante, car il souriait et riait beaucoup.

Gabrielle trouvait qu'il avait un très beau sourire. Il avait l'air franc, honnête, gentil. Exactement le genre de garçon dont Fleur avait besoin, tellement différent de ce prétentieux de Fabien Lancelot qui agissait toujours comme un rustre envers elle, ou tous ces prétendants qui étaient prêts à faire n'importe quelle folie pour avoir son attention, qu'elle ne daignait pas leur accorder.

Lorsque Gabrielle en demandait la raison à sa mère, celle-ci répondait qu'il faudrait qu'un garçon soit vraiment _spécial_ pour que Fleur lui accorde son attention. Elle n'avait jamais compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par « spécial », jusqu'à ce soir. Elle était sûre et certaine que ce garçon, qui lançait de temps en temps des regards furtifs vers Fleur (en pleine conversation avec Alexandra), était ce fameux garçon _spécial_ dont sa mère parlait, et elle était déterminée à s'arranger pour que sa sœur le remarque. Enfin, elle aurait pu – elle en était sûre – si elle n'avait pas su que sa mère venait la chercher le lendemain…

Fleur, tout en parlant avec Alexandra, balayait la salle (dont la décoration lui apparaissait très terne) du regard. Plus spécifiquement, elle promenait son regard sur la table du fond, à la recherche du garçon dont lui avait parlé sa jeune sœur. Elle n'en vit aucun à cette table qui la regardait, ils semblaient tous absorbés soit par leur assiette, soit par une conversation, soit par les deux. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent malgré elle sur l'un d'entre eux.

Même de l'autre bout de la salle, Fleur pouvait dire qu'il était grand. Il semblait plutôt musclé, sans pour autant avoir l'aspect profondément inesthétique d'un gros tas de muscles comme Viktor Krum, qui avait plus l'air d'un gros canard balourd que d'un sex-symbol. Il avait de beaux cheveux châtains, une peau plutôt claire, et (la jeune fille eut l'impression de défaillir) de magnifiques yeux gris dans lesquels chaque sourire, chaque éclat de rire semblait faire briller toutes les étoiles du ciel. Puis, il tourna les yeux vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent fortuitement, le temps qu'il glisse sur elle.

La semie-Vélane eut l'impression qu'elle tombait dans un gouffre sans fond lorsqu'il sourit. Ce sourire était pour elle, elle en était parfaitement sûre… du moins, jusqu'à ce que le charme soit rompu par un discret gloussement de la fille à sa gauche, Cho Chang. La Française se tourna vers elle juste à temps pour la voir répondre à son sourire. Fleur baissa les yeux, se sentant brusquement très stupide. Gabrielle devait s'être trompée : ce n'était pas _elle_ qu'il regardait.

- Mes chers élèves, mes dignes invités étrangers, commença Dumbledore, je vais vous donner quelques explications en ce qui concerne le Tournoi afin de clarifier la procédure qui sera suivie cette année. Pour commencer, permettez-moi de présenter à ceux qui ne les connaissent pas, Monsieur Barthemius Croupton, directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale et Ludo Verpey, directeur du Département des jeux et sports magiques.

Fleur, comme tout le monde, applaudit les deux hommes du Ministère anglais de la Magie.

- Ils ont travaillé sans relâche au cours de ces derniers mois pour préparer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et ils feront partie, avec Madame Maxime, le professeur Karkaroff et moi-même, du jury chargé d'apprécier les efforts des Champions.

L'attention de la Française – comme celle d'à peu près tout le monde – s'intensifia fortement à la prononciation du mot « Champions ».

- Le reliquaire, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur Rusard.

- Le quoi ? murmura Alexandra alors que l'homme d'une laideur surprenante s'avançait vers Dumbledore avec un grand coffre en bois dans les mains.

Des murmures enthousiasmes s'élevèrent, chacun demandant à son voisin ce que contenait le coffre.

- Les instructions concernant les Tâches que les Champions devront accomplir cette année ont été soigneusement établies par Messieurs Croupton et Verpey, et ils ont pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires au bon déroulement de cette compétition. Trois épreuves auront donc lieu à divers moments de l'année et mettront à l'épreuve les qualités des Champions : leurs capacités magiques, leur audace, leur pouvoir de déduction, et, bien sûr, leur aptitude à réagir face au danger.

Ces paroles eurent pour effet principal de faire taire les derniers murmures qu'on pouvait entendre.

- Comme vous le savez, trois Champions s'affronteront au cours de ce Tournoi, reprit le vieux directeur anglais. Un pour chacune des écoles participantes. Ils seront notés en fonction de leurs performances dans l'accomplissement de chacune des Tâches à caractère magique et le Champion qui aura obtenu le plus grand nombre de points sera déclaré vainqueur. Ces trois Champions seront choisis par un juge impartial… la Coupe de Feu.

Dumbledore tapota doucement le coffre avec sa baguette, et le coffre s'ouvrit en un grincement sonore. Le vieux sorcier sortit du reliquaire une coupe, grossièrement taillée dans du bois, dans laquelle dansaient des flammes bleues.

- Quiconque désirant soumettre sa candidature n'aura qu'à écrire son nom et celui de son école sur un bout de parchemin, et le jeter dans la Coupe de Feu. Pour ce faire, ils disposeront d'exactement vingt-quatre heures. Demain soir, jour de l'Halloween, la Coupe aura fait son choix et sera prête à le révéler. Dès ce soir, la Coupe de Feu sera placée dans le hall d'entrée et sera libre d'accès à tous les élèves majeurs souhaitant soumettre leur candidature. Afin de s'assurer que personne ne soit tenté de contourner les règles, une Limite d'Âge sera tracée autour de la Coupe de Feu, et quiconque n'ayant pas dix-sept ans se verra dans l'impossibilité de franchir cette limite.

Il regarda tout le monde par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que tout le monde avait bien compris. Fleur le regardait avec indifférence, ne se sentant nullement concernée par l'avertissement.

- Enfin, pour terminer, je voudrais avertir les candidats qu'on ne saurait participer à ce Tournoi à la légère. Une fois qu'un Champion a été sélectionné par la Coupe, il ou elle a l'obligation de se soumettre aux épreuves du Tournoi jusqu'à son terme. Déposer votre nom dans la Coupe est un engagement, un contrat magique. Une fois que quelqu'un a été nommé Champion, il n'est plus question de changer d'avis. En conséquence, réfléchissez bien avant de proposer votre nom, il faut que vous ayez de tout votre cœur le désir de participer. À partir de maintenant, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est commencé.

Il marqua une courte pause.

- À présent, je crois que le moment est venu pour vous d'aller dormir. Bonne nuit à tous.

Madame Maxime se leva de la table enseignante et se dirigea vers la sortie, ses élèves marchant en rangs derrière elle. Il y avait un blocage au niveau des doubles portes, et Fleur étira le coup pour tenter de voir ce qui causait ce bouchon, mais ne vit rien. Il faut dire qu'être derrière Madame Maxime n'était pas fait pour l'aider.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le problème fut réglé et les Françaises purent retourner dans leur carrosse. Lorsqu'elles y pénétrèrent, l'immense directrice fit un large mouvement de baguette pour y faire apparaître des lits. Les jeunes sorcières se changèrent et se couchèrent. Contrairement à la veille, Fleur ne mit que quelques minutes à s'endormir, tant elle était épuisée.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Fleur s'éveilla, tout le monde dormait encore dans le carrosse. Tout le monde sauf Gabrielle, assise sagement sur son lit. La jeune fille lui fit signe de s'habiller en silence avant de se lever. Elle se dépêcha d'enfiler un jean noir et un pull à col bateau de couleur crème avant de brosser ses cheveux et de sortir, faisant le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller les autres. Fleur laissa sa petite sœur sortir du carrosse à sa suite avant de refermer doucement la porte.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu réveillée ? demanda la semie-Vélane, curieuse. D'habitude, tu fais toujours la grasse matinée. Quelque chose t'a dérangée ?

- Non, répondit la fillette en jouant avec ses mains, tête baissée.

- Gaby…

- J'avais du mal à dormir.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

- J'ai peur, Fleur.

- Peur de quoi ? Rien ne va t'arriver, maman vient te chercher ce matin.

- J'ai peur pour _toi_, spécifia la petite fille.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu vas être la Championne.

- Peut-être pas. Je n'ai pas plus de chances de l'être que les autres.

- Si. Parce que tu es la meilleure.

Fleur ne dit rien. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Sa sœur l'avait toujours perçue comme une espèce de héros, qui pouvait la protéger en tout temps et faire fuir tous les montres imaginaires traîtreusement cachés sous son lit. Même en grandissant, Gabrielle ne semblait pas vouloir perdre cette image idéalisée de son aînée.

- Tu sais, continua Gabrielle, je ne parle pas anglais, et je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce que le vieux monsieur a dit, hier soir. Mais je sais que ce Tournoi est dangereux. Maman me l'a dit, et j'ai même fouillé dans des livres de la bibliothèque. Des gens sont _morts _dans cette compétition.

- Gaby, dit Fleur d'une voix rassurante en s'accroupissant pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. C'était il y a longtemps. Aujourd'hui, beaucoup de gens ont travaillé pendant des mois pour que les Champions courent le moins de risques possibles.

- Mais j'ai peur quand même, fit-elle d'une voix minuscule.

Avec compassion, la semie-Vélane serra sa sœur cadette dans ses bras.

- Gabrielle, ma chérie, écoute-moi, dit-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Je te promets que si mon nom sort de la Coupe de Feu, je survivrai. Rien que pour toi. D'accord ?

Lentement, Gabrielle hocha la tête. Les deux sœurs allèrent se promener dans le parc, discutant de tout et de rien. L'aînée venait de promettre à la plus jeune de lui écrire très souvent, lorsqu'une voix familière pour les deux Françaises se fit entendre :

- Par toutes les fées de la Terre, cette école est une horrRRReur ! Dire que Fleur va passer un an ici, c'est MITEUX ! Où est le carrosse de l'Académie ? Le vois-tu, Aurélien ? Olympe nous a dit que Gabrielle y serait…

Les deux semies-Vélanes suivirent le son des protestations et plaintes sur tout et rien de leur mère et, rapidement, trouvèrent leurs parents, marchant au bord de la forêt interdite.

- Cette forêt est d'une laideur, commentait Iphigénie Delacour.

- Ah, les voilà ! s'exclama Aurélien en voyant ses deux filles marcher vers eux.

- Ah, _enfin_ ! dit Iphigénie. Nous vous cherchons depuis au moins cinq minutes !

La mère de Fleur et de Gabrielle considérait visiblement que devoir passer cinq minutes à chercher ses filles dans le parc d'une école de magie _britannique_ correspondait à une offense des plus insultantes à son rang social.

- Allez, viens, Gabrielle, dit-elle à sa fille cadette. Il faut que nous partions, maintenant.

Gabrielle regarda ses parents, puis sa sœur, à laquelle elle quémanda un ultime câlin avant de s'éloigner vers ses parents.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu devrais rester ici, Fleur. C'est un endroit absolument épouvantable.

- Ça n'arrive pas à la cheville de Beauxbâtons, assura la Française à sa mère. Mais nous avons le carrosse de l'Académie, et, de toute façon, si j'avais voulu rester à Beauxbâtons, il aurait fallu que je le dise avant. Je m'y ferai, conclut-elle sous le regard horrifié d'Iphigénie.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour dire au revoir à ses parents, mais son père lui fit signe de la suivre plus loin.

- Fleur, intervint Aurélien Delacour à voix basse d'un ton très sérieux, si tu es choisie… par Merlin, sois prudente. Ne fais pas de folies. Ce Tournoi est déjà assez dangereux sans que tu…

- Je sais, papa, coupa gentiment la sorcière.

- Et si jamais il y a… un _problème_ qui t'apparaît insolvable… n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hibou. Je peux t'aider.

- Accepter ou demander de l'aide peut entraîner une disqualification, papa ! protesta Fleur.

- Et alors ? Qui fouillera ton courrier ? De toutes façons, je préfère que tu sois retirée plutôt que tu sois blessée ou tuée.

- Mais je…

- Promets-le-moi.

Fleur hésita un court moment.

- Promets-le-moi, insista le sorcier.

- Je te le promets, céda la blonde en se jurant qu'elle ne ferait jamais usage de cette promesse si elle était sélectionnée.

- Bien, répondit son père, qui semblait à moitié rassuré par cette promesse.

Il retourna auprès de sa femme et de Gabrielle et ils partirent. Fleur, après une minute ou deux, décida de retourner vers le carrosse. En y arrivant, elle vit Sarah Lefèvre, les bras croisés, appuyée contre la portière du carrosse.

- Tu crois _vraiment_ que tu as une chance ? l'interpella-t-elle.

- Autant que les autres et plus que toi, sans aucun doute, répondit simplement Fleur.

- Très drôle. Vraiment très spirituel.

- L'intelligence et la pertinence de ma réponse sont à l'image de celles de ta question.

- Je te parle de Fabien, grinça la brune.

Fleur laissa échapper un léger éclat de rire moqueur.

- Normalement, je ne souhaiterais même pas ceci à ma pire ennemie, mais puisque tu insistes : vas-y, je t'en prie. Débarrasse-moi-en, dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux. Si tu le peux.

Sarah allait répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, la propulsant sur l'herbe mouillée par la rosée.

- Désolée, dit Alexandra d'un ton détaché en sautant sur le sol à côté de Sarah, refermant la portière du carrosse derrière elle. Avec le rideau sur la vitre, je ne t'ai pas vue et j'ai cru que c'était un truc moche qui bloquait la porte.

Sarah se releva, furieuse, foudroyant les deux Françaises du regard, comme si Fleur était aussi responsable qu'Alexandra de la situation désagréable qu'elle vivait.

- Visiblement, poursuivit l'héritière des Lamerais, j'avais raison. Tu viens, Fleur ? Je suis morte de faim.

- Avec plaisir, répondit la blonde en ne daignant même pas regarder l'insurgée.

Ensemble, les deux amies s'éloignèrent. Elles avaient à peine parcouru quelques mètres qu'elles laissèrent leur fou rire se manifester.

- Allez, avoue, dit Fleur entre deux éclats de rire. Tu as fait exprès.

- Comment oses-tu ? s'exclama Alexandra, peu convaincante dans sa tentative d'avoir l'air insultée et sérieuse. Tiens, où est Gabrielle ?

- Mes parents sont venus la chercher il y a quelques minutes.

- Elle ne restait pas ici ?

- Non, ç'aurait été assommant pour elle, la pauvre. Et puis, ma mère n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle assiste aux Tâches. Selon ses critères, elle risque une de ses filles dans ce Tournoi, elle ne va pas risquer les deux.

- Je suis enfant unique. Tu imagines le drame ? remarqua Alexandra.

- D'ailleurs, continua la jeune sorcière en ouvrant la porte du château, si jamais c'est moi qui suis Championne, je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ce sera.

Elles pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, où il y avait déjà quelques personnes.

- Et ton père ? Il s'inquiète ?

- Il ne l'a pas dit clairement, mais je vois bien que oui. Il m'a fait jurer de lui écrire pour demander son aide au moindre obstacle.

Fleur leva les yeux au ciel en disant cette phrase, s'asseyant à la table des Serdaigle.

- Oh, par Vénus ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux en voyant la nourriture sur la table. Décidément, les Anglais ne connaissent _rien_ à la gastronomie. Inadmissible. Je te jure, Alexandra, que je vais me plaindre à qui de droit. Si je mange _ça_ ne serait-ce qu'une semaine, je ne pourrai plus entrer dans mes vêtements.

- Est-ce que les Vélanes peuvent être obèses ? demanda Alexandra d'un ton curieux.

- Là n'est pas la question. Ma taille de guêpe ne tiendra jamais le coup, c'est évident. Il n'y a pas de fruits ?

- Tu parles de ces fruits-là ? dit Alexandra d'un air coupable : elle venait de terminer la dernière grappe de raisin.

- Entre autres, répondit Fleur en balayant la salle du regard.

À la table des Poufsouffle, elle vit un plat chargé de fruits.

- Eurêka. Attends moi ici.

La jeune fille se leva, traversa la salle sous le regard des quelques personnes présentes et s'arrêta près de l'élève assis à côté des fruits.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle poliment, puis-je prendre ce plat ?

Le Britannique se retourna et Fleur eut l'impression de chavirer : c'était le garçon qu'elle avait « remarqué » (le mot était faible) le soir précédent. Contrairement à la plupart des garçons lorsqu'ils la voyaient, il se contenta d'hocher la tête avec un sourire en lui disant qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Puis, il retourna à sa conversation avec son voisin de gauche, ne lui portant aucune attention visible lorsqu'elle prit le plat et retourna à sa place.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit, elle vit qu'Alexandra avait trouvé ce qu'elle voulait : les éclairs au chocolat. Elle réprima un sourire et commença à mettre des fruits dans son assiette. Alexandra avait apparemment la capacité d'ingérer un nombre illimité d'éclairs au chocolat et de demeurer svelte.

- Tu en veux ? proposa Alexandra.

- Non merci, refusa Fleur. Comment fais-tu pour manger ça le matin ?

- Vraiment très simple, répondit la Sang Pur en avalant. Comme tu fais pour les fruits : j'ouvre la bouche, je la referme sur la nourriture, je prends une bouchée, je mâche et j'avale.

- Tu es déroutante, parfois.

- Merci, répondit Alexandra avec un léger rire.

À ce moment, les autres élèves de l'Académie firent leur entrée et vinrent prendre place à leurs côtés. La plupart eurent la même réaction de dédain que Fleur en voyant ce que proposait Poudlard pour le petit déjeuner, et optèrent pour le même menu : des fruits.

Rapidement, la pièce se remplit d'élèves et d'enseignants venus manger. Les deux amies mangeaient depuis un moment en discutant de tout et de rien lorsqu'une quantité impressionnante de hiboux et de chouettes de toutes tailles et de toutes couleurs fit son entrée, descendant du plafond. L'arrivée du courrier. Les deux Françaises demeurèrent totalement indifférentes, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une chouette lapone étrangement familière bifurque vers elles.

- C'est la chouette de Florence ! s'exclama soudain Alexandra, confirmant le doute de la semie-Vélane.

La chouette contrôla parfaitement son atterrissage et se posa avec grâce et élégance entre les deux jeunes filles.

- Il faut que j'apprenne à ma chouette à faire ça, commenta Alexandra alors que la blonde prenait la lettre.

« Fleur Delacour et Alexandra Lamerais, Collège Poudlard, Angleterre », avait écrit leur amie, sur l'enveloppe de son écriture fine. Fleur se leva pour aller prendre place à côté de l'amoureuse des éclairs au chocolat afin qu'elles puissent toutes les deux lire la lettre en même temps.

« _Coucou, vous deux ! J'espère franchement que cette lettre n'arrivera pas trop tard. Vole, Constance, vole !_

_Ceci es un petit message de la France pour que vous n'oubliiez pas la magnifique patrie de Molière…_ »

- Qui est Molière ? demanda Alexandra, qui ne connaissait absolument rien des Moldus.

- Un auteur moldu. Français, bien sûr.

- Oh. Il faut que je prévienne Florence de faire attention avec ses références moldus…

Fleur rit et poursuivit sa lecture.

« _… non pas que je veuille me montrer chauvine, mais, enfin, notre pays est le meilleur. Si l'une de vous est Championne et qu'elle fait honte à notre nation, je ne lui adresse plus la parole et je la maudis sur cinquante générations. Bon, d'accord, trêve de plaisanteries._

_Plus sérieusement, si l'une d'entre vous est choisie, je m'attends à, premièrement, en être avisée au plus vite et, deuxièmement, à ce qu'elle n'hésite pas à m'écrire si elle a un problème avec les épreuves du Tournoi. Les amies, c'est fait pour ça ! Je me sens déjà assez isolée comme ça, ce serait vraiment trop injuste si vous empiriez la situation. D'accord, c'est bon, j'arrête de jouer à Calimero…_ »

- Calimero ? s'interrogea Alexandra.

- C'est un personnage de dessins animés moldus. Un poussin avec une coquille sur la tête qui dit toujours « c'est vraiment trop injuuuuusteuuuu ! ».

- Un poussin ? Les Moldus sont cinglés…

- Oh, laisse tomber…

« _Ici, tout va très bien, si vous voulez savoir. Déjà, Fabien a voulu me casser les baskets, veuillez m'excuser l'expression familière. Il est encore à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière assure que ses boutons partiront dans quelques jours…_ »

Les deux amies éclatèrent de rire.

« _Si avec ça, il ne me fiche pas la paix, je passe au Crache-Limaces._

_Mais comment ça se passe, de votre côté ? Les gens de Poudlard ne sont pas trop désagréables ? La nourriture, l'école, tout ça, ça va ? Informez-moi, je suis (je l'avoue) verte de jalousie ! En plus, vous me manquez troooop !_

_Je vous embrasse bien fort,_

_Florence _»

- Elle est adorable, commenta Fleur en terminant sa lecture. Tu as fini de manger ? Je voudrais qu'on commence à lui écrire une réponse.

- J'ai terminé, annonça Alexandra après avoir pris sa dernière gorgée de jus de citrouille.

Les deux apprenties sorcières se levèrent d'un même mouvement et retournèrent dans le parc, marchant vers l'endroit où le carrosse se trouvait.

Un enclos de fortune avait été aménagé pendant la nuit pour les fiers Abraxans de Madame Maxime, qui broutaient l'herbe bien verte et bien tendre mise à leur disposition. Le barbu était en train de vider des bouteilles de whisky pur malt dans les seaux accrochés à plusieurs endroits de la clôture pour abreuver les immenses créatures. Il les salua d'un immense geste de la main. Poliment, les deux Françaises lui rendirent son salut avant de pénétrer dans le carrosse doré de l'Académie Beauxbâtons.

Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'il ne le semblait lorsqu'un le voyait de l'extérieur : ce qui était heureux, vu que douze jeunes filles de dix-sept ans et une immense directrice devaient y dormir, sans compter le luxe et le confort auxquels les treize personnes étaient habituées. Certes, les élèves n'étaient pas toutes aussi riches que Fleur, Alexandra ou Florence (dont les parents disposaient d'un compte en banque très bien garni, et, bien que ce fût en argent moldu, cela représentait un beau paquet de Gallions), mais l'Académie était empreinte d'un luxe certain.

Fleur s'assit sur son lit, imitée par Alexandra. La blonde fouilla quelques instants dans sa valise pour en sortir ce dont elles avaient besoin pour écrire une réponse à leur amie. Ceci fait, elles commencèrent à la rédiger, mais à peine avait-elle écrit deux lignes que la porte s'ouvrit sur Madame Maxime et les autres élèves.

- Ah, vous voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton soulagé. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que vous vous étiez perdues dans l'école.

Elle s'assit sur son immense lit pour permettre à ses chères élèves de pénétrer dans le carrosse.

- Il semble que nous devions parler. Certaines d'entre vous m'ont fait peur de leurs craintes grandissantes depuis le discours de Dumbledore, que je soupçonne d'avoir tenté par ce moyen d'augmenter les chances de son école en semant le doute chez les représentants étrangers. C'est honteux. Je saurais bien en faire de même, mais je ne suis pas prête à commettre de telles bassesses.

Elle leva un long doigt orné d'une bague en or en regardant tour à tour ses élèves attentives.

- Mesdemoiselles, croyez-moi, je ne dis pas cela simplement parce que je veux voir l'Académie Beauxbâtons gagner. Mais j'ai immensément confiance en chacune d'entre vous et en vos capacités. Qu'importe le choix que fera la Coupe de Feu ce soir : vous êtes toutes, malgré la consonance clichée de cette phrase, des gagnantes. À mes yeux, vous méritez toutes cet honneur. Je ne suis nullement inquiète quant aux Tâches – dont j'ignore bien sûr la nature – car je sais que la Championne, qui sera l'une d'entre vous, saura en triompher avec brio et faire honneur à l'école.

Elle sourit.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ce Tournoi ou de la Coupe de Feu pour vous dire que je suis fière de vous. Vous êtes l'élite, la fine fleur de mon Académie. Je sais, je suis sûre, que la Championne se montrera digne de Beauxbâtons. Maintenant, écoutez-moi…

Olympe baissa la voix. « C'est superflu », songea Fleur. « Personne d'autre que nous ne parle français, ici ».

- Je ne jetterai aucune de vous dans le lac si elle me dit qu'elle ne veut pas mettre son nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Vous avez eu des semaines pour changer d'avis si tel était votre désir – sauf Mademoiselle Lefèvre, qui a dû faire un choix rapide – mais il n'y a que les idiots pour ne pas changer d'avis. Je comprendrais. Je ne vous forcerais pas à soumettre votre candidature si vous êtes morte de peur. Mais si vous osez, si vous le voulez, alors écrivez votre nom et celui de l'école sur un morceau de parchemin, et accompagnez-moi dans le hall d'entrée.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, chacune regardant sa voisine en l'interrogeant du regard sur ses intentions. Puis, une à une, elles écrivirent leurs noms (Fleur remarqua au passage que celle de Sarah tremblait en le faisant, et elle en ressentit une pointe de satisfaction) sur un morceau de parchemin, qu'elles plièrent artistiquement. (NdA : Comme celui de Fleur dans le film). Madame Maxime sourit en se levant et sortit. Une à la suite de l'autre, les Françaises lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée, il y avait déjà un certain nombre de personnes présentes. Cependant, la plupart d'entre eux ne semblaient pas assez âgés pour participer au Tournoi, comme par exemple le rouquin à qui Fleur se souvenait avoir demandé de la bouillabaisse et son ami aux cheveux noirs.

Madame Maxime fit placer ses élèves en rang. Puis, une à une, elles enjambèrent la Limite d'Âge et jetèrent leur morceau de parchemin dans la Coupe. Lorsqu'elles le faisaient, les flammes devenaient soudainement rouges, puis reprenaient leur couleur normale, d'un bleu surnaturel. Fleur regarda la fille devant elle (Sarah Lefèvre) laisser tomber son bout de parchemin dans la Coupe de Feu. Lorsque la brune se retourna, elle adressa un sourire narquois à Fleur avant de se retirer.

Serrant son bout de parchemin entre ses doigts fins, la semie-Vélane enjamba à son tour la ligne dorée et marcha lentement vers le piédestal. Elle regarda un court instant son nom et celui de l'Académie, qu'elle avait inscrit de son écriture féminine et stylisée sur le morceau de parchemin. Puis, avec lenteur, elle leva la main vers la Coupe et laissa tomber le parchemin dans les flammes bleues, qui rougeoyèrent un court instant avant de redevenir normales.

Fleur, qui était la dernière de la file, rejoignit ses camarades. Madame Maxime les ramena au carrosse. Avant de repartir dans le parc, la jeune fille aux cheveux d'or blanc se retourna pour regarder brièvement la Coupe. Les dés étaient lancés pour l'Académie de magie Beauxbâtons, mais le résultat ne serait dévoilé qu'à minuit…

Festin d'Halloween. « Bel amalgame de mots pour dire festival des calories », songea Fleur en voyant les tonnes de friandises. Elle en mit néanmoins un certain nombre de côté, afin de les envoyer à Gabrielle. Sa mère la tuerait, mais sa petite sœur sauterait de joie. Chacun ses priorités.

De toute manière, elle était parfaitement incapable de manger : l'angoisse (qui était parfaitement ridicule vu que toute l'angoisse du monde ne changerait pas la décision de la Coupe de Feu) lui causait un énorme nœud au niveau de l'estomac, si bien qu'elle était persuadée que si elle mangeait quoi que ce soit, elle devrait vite filer aux toilettes.

Fleur tapotait la table du bout des doigts, tapotait la table du bout des doigts, tapotait la table du bout des doigts, regardait sa montre, tapotait la table du bout des doigts, et ainsi de suite, se moquant bien des regards de travers que les Serdaigle lui lançaient.

Puis, après une attente interminable, Dumbledore se leva et, d'un mouvement de la main, fit éteindre toutes les sources de lumière autres que les quelques citrouilles et la Coupe de Feu.

- Mes chers élèves et invités, il est presque minuit, et notre juge impartial sera prêt à nous révéler son choix d'une minute à l'autre… il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. Lorsque les Champions seront nommés, je leur demanderai d'aller dans la pièce derrière la table enseignante, où les premières instructions leur seront données.

Attendre ? Attendre ? Mais elle ne faisait que ça depuis des _heures_, il en avait de bien bonnes, celui-là ! C'était la preuve incontestable qu'Albus Dumbledore méritait bel et bien sa réputation de vieux loufoque complètement cinglé. La tension était si forte qu'on aurait presque pu la toucher, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire à la foule impatiente, c'était qu'il n'y avait « plus qu'à attendre » ! Non mais _vraiment_ ! Quelle organisation…

Soudain, les flammes de la Coupe de Feu virèrent au rouge, comme lorsqu'on y déposait un nom. Mais, cette fois, des gerbes d'étincelles projetèrent un morceau de parchemin noirci que Dumbledore attrapa au vol. Du premier coup d'œil, la sorcière sut qu'il ne s'agissait pas du nom de la Championne de Beauxbâtons.

- Le Champion de Durmstrang, dit Dumbledore après avoir lu à la lumière de la Coupe, est Viktor Krum !

« De vrais gorilles », pensa Fleur en voyant la façon on ne peut plus masculine dont les camarades de Viktor l'acclamait. La jeune fille, comme tous les élèves de Beauxbâtons, applaudit distraitement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la pièce du fond. Encore une fois, les flammes devinrent rouges. Fleur retint son souffle : cette fois, c'était la bonne. La minute (ou plutôt la seconde) de vérité. « Dis mon nom, dis mon nom, dis-mon-nom ! » supplia mentalement la jeune fille.

- La Championne de l'Académie Beauxbâtons… est Fleur Delacour !

« Dis mon nom, dis mon… HEIN ? ». Le fil des pensées de la Française fut coupé par l'annonce de son nom. Une puissante vague de fierté, de bonheur et de soulagement la submergea alors qu'elle souriait à ses camarades qui l'acclamaient et qu'elle se levait de son banc. La grâce étant chez elle une seconde nature, elle n'en perdit pas une miette en marchant vers Dumbledore, dont elle serra la main d'un air solennel avant de se diriger vers la salle du fond.

La pièce était emplie de trophées de toutes sortes. Krum était debout à côté du feu, immobile. Il ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce. « Quel grossier personnage » songea Fleur en commençant à faire les cents pas, observant les nombreux trophées, certains soigneusement polis, d'autres (chose qui n'aurait jamais été tolérée à Beauxbâtons) couverts d'une couche de poussière.

Soudain, une ovation se fit entendre, signe que le Champion de Poudlard venait d'être nommé. Même avec la porte fermée, on entendait distinctement les cris, les sifflements et les applaudissements. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entendre la plus grosse ovation que Fleur ait jamais entendue de toute sa vie. La porte se referma, mais les acclamations continuèrent.

Fleur s'arrêta de marcher et regarda entre deux trophées. Le faible éclairage l'empêcha d'abord de voir le visage du garçon qui descendait l'escalier, mais lorsqu'il s'approcha du feu, elle reconnut parfaitement le Champion de Poudlard. C'était_ lui_…

Elle marcha vers ses concurrents dans l'intention de les féliciter afin de se montrer fair-play, mais, à mi-chemin, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant cette fois entendre des protestations et des murmures indistincts. Curieuse, Fleur s'avança vers le feu avec les deux autres, cherchant à voir ce qui se passait.

Harry Potter descendait l'escalier d'un air peu assuré, tenant un morceau de parchemin entre ses mains.

- Et bien, quoi ? demanda Fleur, exaspérée de son silence. Il faut retourner dans l'autre salle tout de suite, ou quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas. La jeune fille songea à renouveler sa question lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un groupe d'adultes engagé dans une discussion animée, pour ne pas dire dans une vive dispute.

- Je proteste ! Je proteste ! clamait Madame Maxime, sa voix puissante au fort accent français enterrant pratiquement les autres.

- Oh, protestez comme vous voulez, espèce de tarte française, ça ne changera rien au fait que le nom de Potter est sorti de la Coupe ! répliqua un homme doté d'un œil magique.

Quoi ? Les trois Champions se regardèrent. Avaient-ils bien compris ce qu'ils croyaient avoir compris ?

- Harry, demanda expressément Dumbledore, est-ce que tu as mis ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu ?

- Non !

- As-tu demandé à un élève plus âgé de le faire pour toi ?

- Non ! répondit le garçon avec la même véhémence.

- Mais ce garçon ment, Dumbledore, c'est insensé ! s'exclama Madame Maxime en s'avançant vers eux.

Au passage, elle écarta sans ménagement un lustre qui l'aurait heurtée au visage si elle ne l'avait pas repoussé d'un brusque geste de la main.

- Certainement pas ! protesta l'homme à l'œil bleu électrique.

- Si Dumbledore le croit, nous devons le croire aussi ! affirma une vieille dame à l'air sévère.

- Il aurait fallu un puissant Sortilège de Confusion pour tromper la Coupe au point de lui faire oublier qu'il ne peut y avoir que trois Champions ! Un élève de quatrième année n'aurait jamais pu y arriver, décréta l'homme à la voix rocailleuse, son œil magique dansant étrangement dans son orbite.

- Vous semblez avoir longuement réfléchi à la question, Maugrey, dit Igor d'une voix basse et presque menaçante.

- Il fut jadis de mon devoir de penser comme les mages noirs, peut-être vous en souvenez-vous, Karkaroff ?

- Alors c'est quelqu'un qui voulait doubler les chances de Poudlard qui a fait ça ! s'exclama Madame Maxime. Il faut faire quelque chose, Poudlard ne peut pas avoir deux Champions, ce serait beaucoup trop injuste !

- Il faut réactiver la Coupe, exigea le directeur de Durmstrang. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle nomme un autre Champion à chaque école.

- Oui, dit Madame Maxime en posant une main chargée de bijoux sur l'épaule de Fleur. C'est la seule façon de procéder.

- La Coupe de Feu ne se réactivera pas avant le prochain Tournoi et vous le savez très bien ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

- Vous savez, dit soudain Maugrey, si quelqu'un ici devrait se plaindre, c'est bien Potter. Étrangement, c'est le seul que je n'entends pas, conclut-il en tournant son œil magique vers lui.

- Enfin, explosa Fleur, de quoi se plaindrait-il ? Nous avons tous espéré pendant des semaines pouvoir devenir Champion ! Être l'honneur de notre école… et en plus gagner mille Gallions ! Il y en a qui seraient prêts à _mourir_ pour ça !

- Peut-être que quelqu'un espère que Potter va en mourir, effectivement… grogna Maugrey.

- Et voilà, ça recommence, pesta Karkaroff.

- Silence ! s'écria Dumbledore. Barthemius… Ludo… vous êtes nos... euh… nos juges impartiaux... que devons-nous faire ?

- Les règles sont absolues. Quiconque voit son nom sortir de la Coupe de Feu doit se soumettre aux épreuves du Tournoi. Monsieur Potter n'a pas le choix. À partir de ce soir, il est un Champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

- Vous pouvez faire confiance à Barty, dit Ludo d'un air jovial parfaitement déplacé. Il connaît les règles par cœur…

Dumbledore les regarda un à un : ce sale tricheur de Potter qui jouait les confus, Viktor qui ne laissait rien transparaître, Cedric qui était _vraiment_ confus, les deux autres directeurs furieux, Croupton qui était glacial, Verpey qui ne perdait pas son sourire, et Fleur qui avait l'air profondément indignée.

- Donnez les instructions aux _quatre_ Champions, dit-il.

La jeune fille sentit l'autre main de Madame Maxime se poser sur son épaule alors que Ludo Verpey s'approchait des quatre Champions.

- La Première Tâche aura lieu le vingt-quatre novembre, annonça-t-il sans détour. Son but premier sera de tester votre audace et votre capacité à réagir face au danger. Pour cette épreuve, comme pour les autres, vous n'aurez droit à rien d'autre que votre baguette. Vous ne serez avisés de la nature de cette Tâche qu'avant celle-ci. Être capable d'improviser est une capacité essentielle pour un bon sorcier. Je n'ai rien oublié, Barty ?

L'homme strict hocha la tête négativement.

- Très bien, alors… des questions ?

Tout le monde demeura silencieux.

- Dans ce cas, dit Dumbledore, je vous invite tous les quatre à rejoindre vos camarades. Ils doivent tous et toutes vous attendre pour festoyer, et il serait dommage de les priver d'une telle occasion de faire du bruit. Euh… Igor, Olympe, un dernier verre avant d'aller dormir ?

Fleur n'eut pas le temps de voir la réaction de Karkaroff, car sa directrice l'entraînait déjà dehors en protestant vivement en français.

- _Inadmissible_ ! Je ne croyais pas que Dumbledore était descendu aussi _bas_.

- Madame Maxime, c'est complètement _insensé_ ! Poudlard ne peut pas avoir _deux_ Champions, c'est beaucoup trop injuste, même si ce n'est qu'un _petit garçon_ !

- Il n'est pas au niveau, assura Madame Maxime d'un ton rassurant. Mais nos protestations n'ont mené à rien, comme vous avez pu le constater.

- Alors il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que ce petit prétentieux ait ce qu'il mérite pendant une Tâche, dit Fleur, furieuse. Non mais _vraiment_, quelle organisation…

Le reste de ses protestations mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à proximité du carrosse, car ses camarades euphoriques venaient de se jeter sur elle comme un seul homme – ou plutôt, comme une seule femme – en l'enterrant de félicitations.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, lorsqu'elles finirent par se coucher, Fleur n'avait qu'une pensée en tête : Madame Maxime avait raison.

Dumbledore était déloyal.

**Le mot de la fin :** Voilààà ! Elle est toute offusquée, mdr !


	7. Première journée, prise 2

**Alana Chantelune :** La scène de l'arrivée de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons (sur ce point précis, j'ai préféré le film au livre)… Durmstrang avec leurs bâtons et leur dragon de feu et Beauxbâtons avec les papillons qui volent et Fleur qui tournoie sur elle-même alors que Gabrielle fait son enchaînement de gym :)

**Angel Soya : **Merci ! Je trouve aussi que c'est dommage que Fleur soit aussi peu développée, c'est pourquoi je m'efforce de le faire en restant (je l'espère) dans la logique du personnage :)

**Lunedorell : **Merci ! Ouah, les genoux de JKR… j'suis toute émuuuuuue ! Sans rire… je suis ROUUUGEUUU ! Mdr Fabien… il me faisait bien marrer oui… je l'aime beaucoup en tant que personnage détestable (je sais, c'est paradoxal) ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on va le revoir plus tard, après l'époque HP4, Fleur n'a pas fini de le voir celui-là ! ;) (Et, oui… le coup de pied aux fesses était assez puissant, mais j'ai bloqué quand même, mdr !)

**tophe59 : **LOOL hélas non je ne crois pas qu'ils aient un lien de parenté… peut-être de loin XD mais ils ont le même rôle : personnage dé-tes-ta-ble !

**Chapitre 7 : Première journée, prise deux**

C'était lundi, premier jour de cours des élèves des délégations au sein de l'école anglaise. Alors que Fleur avait un cours de soins aux créatures magiques, Alexandra devait se rendre en étude des runes. Les deux amies se séparèrent donc dans le hall d'entrée, chacune partant à la recherche de leur classe respective.

La semie-Vélane, n'ayant _aucune_ idée de l'endroit où se déroulait son cours, finit par interpeller un groupe qui passait à côté d'elle pour demander la direction à prendre. Une des filles lui répondit d'une voix douce que c'est justement là qu'elles allaient et lui proposa de les suivre. Bien entendu, Fleur accepta et suivit le petit groupe de jeunes filles à l'uniforme noir et jaune jusqu'à un endroit dans le parc, près de la forêt et d'une cabane.

« Quel horrible élément de décor » songea la Française. À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme qui les avait menées à la Grande Salle le jour de l'arrivée. Ainsi donc, non seulement quelqu'un habitait _là-dedans_, mais en _plus_, il s'agissait de ce gros barbu et, par-dessus tout, c'était un _professeur_. Poudlard descendit encore de quelques crans dans l'estime de Fleur Delacour, atteignant de bien tristes niveaux dans la médiocrité.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Z'allez bien ? Parfait ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons encore nous occuper des Scroutts à Pétard…

Pardon ? Des _quoi_ ? Fleur n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était supposé être un Scroutt à Pétard, mais à en juger par les grognements sonores de certains élèves, ce ne devait pas être des créatures bien commodes.

Pendant que le gigantesque professeur, pratiquement les yeux aux larmes, décrivait d'un ton caressant les magnifiques progrès de leurs « adorables petits protégés » (nouveaux grognements dans la classe), la jeune fille laissa son regard se promener sur le groupe.

Il y avait des élèves des quatre maisons en proportions à peu près égales. La plupart des élèves (sauf parmi les Gryffondor) arboraient un badge brillant où on pouvait lire successivement « Vive Cedric Diggory, le VRAI Champion de Poudlard » et « À bas Potter ». Fleur était bien d'accord. Il y avait également deux élèves de Durmstrang (facilement remarquables dans leurs tenues écarlates), mais elle se surprit à voir qu'elle était la seule de son école. Grumph ! Aucune solidarité…

- Z'allez donc vous placer en équipe de deux pour nourrir les Scroutts. Je vais vous en assigner un. Faut absolument trouver ce qui leur plaît le plus, alors noter tout. Vous pouvez y aller, je circulerai pour les questions.

Faire des équipes ? Mais elle ne connaissait personne ! Déboussolée, la Championne de l'Académie Beauxbâtons regarda autour d'elle. Comme dans toute classe qui se respecte, les groupes se formaient à une rapidité déconcertante en fonction des liens d'amitiés déjà créés. Mais là était le hic : elle n'en avait pas.

- Fleur ?

Qui avait dit son nom ? Elle tourna la tête en direction de la voix. Qui était-ce ? Cedric, bien sûr. Il lui sourit gentiment.

- On se met ensemble, si tu veux.

- Oui, je veux bien. Merci.

- Pas de quoi, répondit-il sans perdre son sourire.

La voyant pratiquement désemparée, il avait dû décider de faire sa B.A. de la journée en lui proposant de faire équipe avec lui. Presque timidement, la jeune Française lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

- Ah, Miss Delacour, vous êtes avec… ? commença Hagrid, une boîte en mains.

- Cedric, répondit Fleur.

- Très bien, voilà votre Scroutt !

Il posa la boîte devant eux et s'éloigna pour poursuivre sa distribution.

- C'est quoi, un Scroutt à Pétard ? demanda Fleur alors que Cedric s'agenouillait dans l'herbe à côté de la boîte.

Faisant bien attention de ne pas risquer de faire une tache verte sur son uniforme de soie fine, la jeune fille fit de même.

- C'est l'idée qu'Hagrid se fait d'une créature adorable et inoffensive, répondit le préfet dans un soupir.

Avec lenteur, il ouvrit la boîte de bois. Curieuse, la Championne tendit le cou pour regarder.

- Beûrk, laissa-t-elle échapper.

C'était le mot qui convenait. La créature, sur un lit de paille, était absolument ignoble. On aurait dit un scorpion, d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres de long. Sa carapace grise et luisante semblait plutôt épaisse.

- C'est vraiment… _répugnant_. D'où est-ce que ça sort ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- Je crois qu'il les a obtenu avec un croisement quelconque, répondit Cedric.

- Alors, ils mangent quoi ?

- On a plusieurs trucs à leur faire ess…

- Hé, Ced, vient ici une minute ! s'exclama une voix un peu plus loin.

- Je reviens, s'excusa le Poufsouffle en se dirigeant vers son camarade.

Fleur demeura un moment immobile, mais lorsqu'elle entendit le professeur s'exclamer : « Allons, allons, traînez pas ! », elle dut se résigner à prendre les choses en mains et à cesser d'attendre bêtement le retour du Champion pour commencer à nourrir cette chose répugnante.

La riche héritière regarda les pots de verre donnés par le professeur, lesquels contenaient plusieurs choses différentes avec lesquelles ils étaient sensés tenter de nourrir les Scroutts. Elle grimaça devant les étiquettes : « Foie de dragon », « Yeux de triton », « Langues de rat », « Peau de Veracrasse ». Son regard s'arrêta sur le dernier pot. « Laitue ».

Voilà qui était vraiment une sage décision. Pourquoi commencer volontairement avec quelque chose de dégoûtant ? De toute façon, si ça se trouvait, les Scroutts à Pétard n'aimaient rien tant qu'une bonne feuille de laitue romaine bien croquante. Pour ce qu'elle en savait…

Prudemment, Fleur prit une feuille de laitue et l'agita devant la créature grise, sans savoir si elle la voyait ou la sentait. D'ailleurs, où était la bouche, sur cette _chose_ ?

- Allez… je n'ai pas envie de devoir t'offrir des langues de rat… prends la jolie feuille de laitue… ordonnait-elle impatiemment entre ses dents serrées.

La Championne approchait de plus en plus la laitue du Scroutt, en continuant de l'agiter. Cependant, de deux choses l'une : soit cette horreur n'aimait réellement pas la laitue romaine, soit elle se sentait menacée par le mouvement créé par Fleur.

Dans tous les cas, elle opta pour l'approche agressive et, si rapidement que la Française ne put même pas songer à l'éventualité hypothétique de peut-être retirer sa main de là, la piqua avec son dard.

- AÏE ! s'écria aussitôt Fleur en retirant vivement sa main, laissant tomber la feuille de laitue sur le Scroutt.

Un geste accidentel, mais qui ne fut pas sans conséquence : se sentant à nouveau menacé, la créature grise enclencha son second moyen de défense et explosa. Le souffle chaud de l'explosion fut suffisant pour faire tomber Fleur, jusqu'alors agenouillée, sur les fesses.

- Houlà ! s'exclama Hagrid en marchant vers elle à grands pas. Faut pas trop les énerver, vous savez…

- Il m'a piquée ! s'écria la jeune fille en se relevant. Ce truc n'est pas dangereux, au moins ?

- Dangereux… dangereux… c'est vite dit… vous savez, tout est… relatif…

Devant son air visiblement embarrassé et son regard fuyant, la sorcière à la chevelure d'or blanc ne se sentit pas du tout rassurée. Voire même complètement paniquée.

- Oui, enfin, ce n'est pas souhaitable… il serait préférable que vous alliez à l'infirmerie… simple question de prudence, faut pas vous en faire ! Vous savez où c'est ?

- Bien sûr que _non_ ! s'exaspéra Fleur.

- Oui, bien, je euh… il faudrait quelqu'un vous y emmène, je…

- Dites, ça fait mal, hein !

Il y avait bien de quoi s'énerver, à la fin ! Elle était piquée par une créature hybride méconnue, elle subissait son explosion, et maintenant, il aurait fallu qu'elle sache où se situait l'infirmerie de cette stupide école de fous avec un corps enseignant qui réinventaient le principe même d'incompétence en lui donnant un sens beaucoup plus impressionnant, et d'élèves dont aucune ne levait le petit doigt pour l'ai…

- Professeur ? proposa poliment une voix, celle de Cedric. Je peux l'emmener, si vous voulez.

Hé bien voilà, ce n'était pas si difficile !

- Oui, bien sûr, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Diggory…

Fleur gratifia Cedric d'un sourire reconnaissant avant de le suivre.

- J'espère que tous les professeurs de cette école ne sont pas tous comme ça, lança-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

- Non, la plupart sont biens, répondit Cedric. Hagrid est sympathique, mais… spécial.

- Tu arrives à y croire, toi ? Que ce petit garçon – je veux dire, Harry Potter – ait pu tricher comme ça ? Ça me semble insensé, comment est-ce qu'il a pu faire ?

- Il dit qu'il ne comprend pas plus que nous.

- C'est insensé, il doit mentir ! Ce n'est quand même pas quelqu'un qui a soumis sa candidature à un Tournoi comme ça pour l'embêter ! On n'embête pas quelqu'un en lui offrant de la gloire et une possibilité de gagner mille Gallions…

- C'est un peu un cadeau empoisonné, tu ne crois pas ? On nous a répété au moins vingt fois que des gens étaient morts avant et que c'était dangereux. Il est en quatrième année, il n'en sait probablement pas assez pour gagner…

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Lorsque Fleur montra sa blessure à l'infirmière, celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose comme « Qu'est-ce que cette école ne fera pas subir aux élèves, je vous le jure ! » avant de soigner la brûlure et la piqûre de la jeune fille d'un coup de baguette. La blonde la remercia avant de repartir avec Cedric.

En chemin, ils croisèrent une jeune élève de Poufsouffle, qui avait été envoyée à leur rencontre pour les avertir qu'on les attendait pour une entrevue et l'Examen des Baguettes. En silence, Fleur et Cedric la suivirent jusqu'à une pièce qui, évidemment, était inconnue à la jeune fille.

Viktor était déjà là, et il leur adressa un bref signe de tête. Harry n'était pas encore arrivé, mais dans la pièce se trouvait déjà un photographe bedonnant qui commença immédiatement à loucher sur la semie-Vélane dès son entrée, et une femme aux boucles blondes dont l'allure faussement sophistiquée fit grimacer légèrement la Française.

- Est-ce que Beauxbâtons est une école de filles ? demanda soudain Cedric en se tournant vers elle, intrigué.

- Non, répondit immédiatement Fleur. Il y avait un garçon dans la délégation, mais Madame Maxime l'en a retiré et l'a remplacé parce qu'il agissait d'une façon qui aurait donné une mauvaise image de l'Académie.

- Mais il aurait été un bon Champion, ou pas ?

- Dans les aptitudes, sans doute. Dans l'attitude, j'en doute fortement. Fabien Lancelot n'a aucun savoir-vivre, aucun fair-play.

- Alors Madame Maxime a bien fait de l'éliminer de votre délégation, remarqua Cedric.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, dit Fleur dans un sourire.

À ce moment, Harry fit son entrée et la femme s'avança vers le petit groupe de Champions, les bras ouverts. Fleur s'assit sagement sur un tabouret, les trois autres se positionnant derrière elle.

- Bonjour ! Oh, quel charismatique quatuor… je suis Rita Skeeter, reporter-vedette de la Gazette du Sorcier…

Rita leur serra la main à tous, arborant un immense sourire qui ne pouvait qu'être hypocrite.

- Mais bien sûr, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? C'est VOUS que nous ne connaissons pas ! Qui êtes-vous ? Qui se cache derrière ces muscles (elle tourna autour de Krum), est-ce que le courage se cache sous ces cheveux (la journaliste passa sa main aux ongles écarlates dans les cheveux de Cedric), quel secret se cache derrière ces adorables petites joues rosées ? conclut-elle en tapotant la joue de Fleur, lui arrachant une grimace. Bref, qu'est-ce qui fait qu'un Champion… l'est ! Alors, quelqu'un se sent d'humeur à faire des confidences ?

Surprise, Fleur cligna des yeux. Combien de tasses de café cette femme avait-elle bu ? Ou peut-être était-elle timbrée au naturel, ce qui était encore plus affolant…

- Commençons par le plus jeune ! s'exclama-t-elle en saisissant Harry par le bras.

Elle l'entraîna dehors sous le regard ahuri des trois Champions légitimes.

- Les journalistes en France ne sont pas comme ça, laissa échapper la jeune fille de Beauxbâtons, encore sous le choc de la rencontre.

- Ici non plus, répondit Cedric. Pas tous, en tout cas. Mais Skeeter est… spéciale.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry était revenu, et un vieil homme aux yeux argentés arriva, de même que les trois directeurs. Les quatre adultes prirent place derrière la table qui avait été placée au milieu de la pièce, et Rita Skeeter, le regard curieux et avide, s'éloigna vers le fond de la salle, une plume d'un vert criard posé sur son calepin.

- Je vous présente Monsieur Ollivander, dit Dumbledore en désignant l'homme qui était entré un peu plus tôt. Il va vérifier vos baguettes – votre principal outil pour le Tournoi – et s'assurer qu'elles fonctionnent bien.

- Miss Delacour, dit Ollivander en prenant place derrière la table, pourriez-vous venir la première, s'il vous plaît ?

Fleur se leva avec grâce du tabouret et tendit avec élégance sa baguette magique au fabriquant de baguettes. Il la regarda avec attention, passa un doigt long et effilé sur toute la longueur de la baguette, pour vérifier que la surface lisse ne comportait ni bosses ni éraflures. Puis, avec lenteur, Ollivander fit tourner la baguette de la Française entre ses doigts, comme un bâton de majorette. L'objet magique projeta des étincelles roses et or.

- Mmmhh… oui… vingt-trois centimètres trois quarts… très rigide… bois de rose… avec, à l'intérieur…

Il sembla hésiter un instant, les sourcils un peu froncés, examinant toujours avec soin la baguette de la Championne, qu'il faisait encore tourner entre ses doigts.

- Oh… oh, mais oui…

L'héritière des Delacour se décida à lui donner un coup de pouce, sans quoi elle ne récupèrerait probablement pas sa baguette avant la Première Tâche, au rythme où les choses allaient !

- Un cheveu de Vélane, dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Il appartenait à ma grand-mère.

Fleur devina – sans les pouvoir voir, bien sûr – les regards que devaient échanger les garçons dans son dos suite à cette révélation.

- Oui… oui, je n'ai jamais utilisé moi-même de cheveux de Vélane, bien entendu…

« C'est quoi son problème avec les cheveux de Vélane ? » se demanda mentalement Fleur, avec humeur.

- Je trouve qu'ils donnent aux baguettes un très mauvais caractère, continua-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre, vraiment !

- Mais chacun ses préférences, bien sûr, et si celle-ci vous convient… _Orchideus_ ! Très bien, très bien, cette baguette fonctionne parfaitement.

Il tendit à la jeune fille sa baguette en même temps que le bouquet de fleurs que l'enchantement avait fait apparaître. Fleur retourna s'asseoir et attendit patiemment que les baguettes des trois autres Champions soient examinées par l'expert.

Elle remarqua au passage qu'Ollivander était beaucoup plus enthousiaste face à ses propres créations, et ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en le voyant s'extasier littéralement devant la baguette d'Harry. Lorsque le Survivant reprit sa baguette, Verpey (dont Fleur n'avait même pas remarqué la présence) jaillit de son siège comme s'il venait de se faire planter une aiguille dans les fesses en s'exclamant :

- Albus, les photos pour accompagner l'article !

Et ce passage fut particulièrement long, parce que Madame Maxime projetait son ombre sur tout le monde, peu importe l'endroit où elle se mettait. Ils finirent par décider qu'elle serait assise alors que le quatuor de Champions et les autres adultes seraient debout. Fleur remarqua qu'étonnamment, Krum essayait d'échapper à l'objectif en se cachant à moitié derrière les autres.

Le photographe tenait beaucoup à ce que la Française à la chevelure d'or blanc soit en premier plan, mais Skeeter n'arrêtait pas de pousser Harry vers l'avant pour qu'il soit bien en valeur (« Comme si ce petit tricheur n'avait pas déjà suffisamment d'attention ! » songea Fleur avec mépris).

Ensuite, la pseudo-journaliste insista pour que des photos individuelles soient prises. Après un moment interminable, elle laissa tout le monde partir, au soulagement général.

- Mais où étais-tu ? s'exclama Alexandra lorsqu'elle croisa son amie dans les couloirs.

- Il y a eu la Cérémonie d'Examen des Baguettes, répondit la Championne dans un soupir.

- Ça leur a pris tout ce temps pour examiner quatre malheureuses baguettes ?

- Non, mais pour prendre je ne sais combien de photos, oui.

- Des photos ? Mais pour quoi faire, par Merlin !

- Pour aller avec l'article…

- Ce truc est médiatisé ? s'étonna la brune.

- Bien sûr que si. Mais la journaliste ne m'est pas apparue très professionnelle. Elle n'a posé des questions qu'au gamin et avait l'air un peu cinglée sur les bords.

- Ah, _ze British way of laïfe_ ! plaisanta l'amie de Fleur dans un léger rire.

- Alors, ton cours de runes ? demanda la Championne.

- Pas mal, mais il a parlé de certaines choses que j'ai vu l'an dernier avec le professeur Dufrêne. Par contre, il nous a donné un devoir de la taille du Mont Blanc, et je n'exagère pas ! J'espère que les autres ne sont pas aussi zélés, parce que sinon…

Fleur ne sut jamais ce qu'Alexandra avait l'intention de dire par la suite, puisque celle-ci fut percutée par un élève de Durmstrang.

- Oh, Seigneur ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça te tuerait de regarder un peu où tu vas ?

- Navrrrré, dit-il en leur adressant un sourire avant de reprendre son chemin.

D'un geste commun, les deux élèves de l'Académie Beauxbâtons levèrent les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre leur marche et leur conversation.

- Alors, demanda soudain Alexandra, ils n'ont toujours rien dit sur la Première Tâche ?

- Non, répondit Fleur. On ne saura rien avant le matin de l'épreuve…

Sans le vouloir, la brune avait causé un nœud dans l'estomac de la blonde, qui était confrontée à un problème de taille : comment se préparer à cette Tâche… si elle ne savait pas à _quoi_ il fallait se préparer ?

**Le mot de la fin :** Pfiou, ce temps pour être débloquée… reviews, s'il vous plaîîîît !


	8. Un problème de la taille d'un dragon

**Mme Diggory Weasley :** Merci beaucoup de ta review :D Au passage, ça fait plaisir de te « revoir » ! ;)

**Lunedorell : **Merciiiii ! Je fais mon possible, autant en ce qui concerne les délais qu'en ce qui concerne la qualité des chapitres, et je suis très contente quand je vois que ça plaît, alors ne te gêne pas pour les reviews .

**Lilli-Puce :** Bah, je fais de mon mieux ! ;)

**Chapitre 8 : Un problème de la taille d'un dragon**

- Agrid, où allons-nous ? demanda la directrice française alors qu'ils pressaient le pas.

- Vous ne regretterez pas d'être venue, assura Hagrid avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix. Mais attention, hein ! N'allez surtout pas dire que je vous les ai montrés, d'accord ? Normalement, vous ne devriez pas être au courant.

- Oh, mais bien sûr, vous pouvez compter sur moi…

Soudain, un terrible rugissement brisa le silence de la nuit, et une longue colonne de feu s'éleva dans les cieux. Des voix d'hommes retentirent. Hagrid entraîna Madame Maxime derrière un bosquet et les yeux de l'immense femme s'arrondirent lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

_Des dragons_. Quatre dragons enfermés dans un enclos. Immédiatement, elle comprit que c'était ce que devraient affronter les Champions pour la Première Tâche.

- Ohlala… laissa-t-elle échapper.

Comment sa Championne allait-elle s'y prendre pour réussir l'épreuve ? Pire… comment allait-elle faire pour survivre ? Vaguement présente mentalement, Olympe suivit Hagrid sans détacher son regard de l'enclos et des quatre créatures.

Une seule pensée tournait en rond dans sa tête : était-elle en train d'envoyer cette pauvre Fleur à la mort ?

- Mademoiselle Delacour ! dit la voix d'Olympe Maxime dans le dos de la jeune fille.

La sorcière se retourna et vit sa directrice qui s'avançait à grands pas dans le couloir, marchant vers le petit groupe de Françaises. Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur niveau, elle baissa la voix de quelques crans.

- Je dois absolument vous parler en privé, décréta-t-elle d'un ton extrêmement sérieux qui rendit immédiatement Fleur nerveuse.

- Mais, Madame Maxime, il faut que j'aille en cours d'enchantements…

- Hé bien vous arriverez en retard s'il le faut, c'est urgent.

Sous le regard surpris de ses amies et camarades, la semie-Vélane suivit la demie-géante jusque dans une classe vide, qu'elle referma avec soin derrière elles. Visiblement stressée, l'aînée se mit à faire les cents pas devant la jeune fille.

- Madame Maxime, s'inquiéta Fleur, que se passe-t-il ?

- Il se passe, Mademoiselle Delacour, que j'ai découvert la nature de la Première Tâche.

Ahurie, la blonde cligna des yeux et demeura muette un court instant. Puis, l'angoisse s'empara d'elle : qu'est-ce qui pouvait être assez dangereux, assez fou, pour rendre sa solide directrice aussi bouleversée ?

- Mais… mais… comment ?

- La façon dont j'ai été mise au courant n'est pas importante, reprit rapidement Olympe. Ce qui importe, c'est que vous devez savoir ce qui vous attend – et que vous devez aussi savoir que Krum est peut-être au courant, parce que je pense qu'Igor les a vus aussi. Il lui aurait suffit de se promener dans le parc hier soir…

- Vu quoi ?

- Les dragons, Mademoiselle Delacour…

Les yeux ronds comme des Souafles, Fleur ne parvint pas à dire un mot (ou même à retrouver une expression faciale normale) alors que la directrice de l'Académie Beauxbâtons poursuivait :

- Elles sont arrivées la nuit dernière. Quatre femelles en train de couver – je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les organisateurs ont insisté sur ce point, paraît-il. Apparemment, chaque Champion devra affronter l'une des quatre dragonnes et la neutraliser…

- Ils… ils ont quoi comme dragons ? murmura Fleur, largement sous le choc.

Elle se rendit tout de suite compte de la stupidité et de l'inutilité de sa question. Qu'elle soit face à un Norvégien à Crêtes ou face à un Magyar à Pointes, il était assuré qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids. Quelles étaient les chances pour qu'une jeune Française de dix-sept ans, armée d'une ridicule baguette magique réussisse à avoir raison d'une terrible dragon, capable de la mettre hors service d'un vulgaire coup de queue ?

- Il y a un Suédois à Museau Court, un Vert Gallois Commun, un Boutefeu Chinois et un Magyar à Pointes. Je ne sais pas lequel vous sera assigné. Ce sera au hasard, je suppose…

- Pourquoi vous me dites tout ça ? demanda la jeune fille, toujours estomaquée. Nous ne sommes pas sensés savoir avant la T…

- Mais parce que je veux que vous restiez en vie, Mademoiselle Delacour ! s'écria Madame Maxime.

Elle se baissa pour être à son niveau et la saisit par les épaules.

- Mademoiselle Delacour… Fleur, reprit-elle en la regardant dans les yeux. Je crois sincèrement qu'ils n'auraient pas donné une épreuve impossible à accomplir. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit humainement possible de réussir à terrasser une dragonne alors qu'on vient tout juste d'apprendre qu'on doit le faire.

Fleur déglutit avec difficulté et hocha la tête en silence.

- Vous avez du temps pour vous assimiler l'information et vous préparer sérieusement, maintenant. Mais si jamais vous ne trouvez vraiment pas le moyen de réussir, alors au diable ce contrat magique qui vous forcerait à accomplir la Tâche quand même, Beauxbâtons déclarera forfait pour cette épreuve. Je préfère largement ça que l'idée de vous envoyer directement à la mort, ce que je n'ai définitivement pas le droit de faire. Que voulez-vous faire, Fleur ?

Puisant son courage et son assurance d'elle ne savait trop où, la Championne de l'Académie Beauxbâtons répondit d'une voix décidée :

- Aller à mon cours d'enchantements, puis faire des recherches sur les dragons… Madame Maxime.

Le visage de la directrice française s'illumina d'un immense sourire à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.

- Allez-y, dit-elle en la laissant partir.

Fleur Delacour sortit de la pièce, pressant le pas pour ne pas arriver en retard au cours du professeur Flitwick. En s'y dirigeant, elle passa à côté d'Harry et de Cedric. Le Poufsouffle, les sourcils légèrement froncés, écoutait ce que lui disait Harry du bout des lèvres.

La Française, bien qu'elle se demandait pourquoi le capitaine de Quidditch perdait son temps avec cet avorton tricheur, lui fit un léger sourire avant de poursuivre son chemin vers sa classe. Elle y pénétra d'un pas vif et s'empressa d'aller s'asseoir à la place que lui avait gardée Alexandra.

- J'ai quelque chose d'énorme à te raconter, commença Fleur en se penchant vers son amie.

À la seconde même où la cloche retentit, Cedric entra pratiquement en courant dans la classe de sortilèges.

- Bien le bonjour, Monsieur Diggory, et merci de faire autant d'effort pour ne pas être en retard, couina Fillius Flitwick. Cependant, n'oubliez pas ce bon vieux dicton : rien ne sert de se désarticuler, il suffit de transplaner à point !

Ceci déclencha quelques rires étouffés dans la classe, alors que Fleur, indifférente, se penchait pour chuchoter quelque chose à son amie à la chevelure de jais. Les yeux ronds, Alexandra articula un silencieux « Oh mon DIEU ! ».

- Miss Delacour, Miss Lamerais, reprit le minuscule professeur en se hissant sur la pile de livres qui lui permettait d'être bien visible par tous, le cours est commencé.

Fleur, coupée dans son élan de murmures furieux contre les organisateurs, se tut et s'assit plus convenablement. Pendant que le directeur de Serdaigle s'appliquait à décrire avec moult détails la façon appropriée de bouger son poignet pour un Sortilège de Protéiforme, la Championne n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Non, en fait, elle n'écoutait pas _du tout_. Son entière concentration était tournée vers ce que lui avait révélé Madame Maxime – allez savoir pourquoi !

Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours, Fleur se redressa comme un ressort, rassembla vivement ses affaires et sortit rapidement de la classe du professeur Flitwick.

Elle avait deux heures de libres avant le déjeuner et comptait bien s'en servir pour tenter de trouver un moyen de survivre à cette Première Tâche. La Championne se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque.

« Si c'est ça la Première Tâche, ça craint pour les deux autres ! » songea-t-elle avec inquiétude en entrant dans la bibliothèque. « Non, calme-toi. Un danger mortel à la fois » s'ordonna-t-elle.

Immédiatement, Fleur se dirigea vers la bibliothécaire.

- Je voudrais des informations sur les dragons, annonça-t-elle.

- Quel type d'informations ? demanda Madame Pince d'un ton suspicieux, comme si elle craignait que la Championne ne veule démarrer un élevage de dragons.

- Tout. Mais surtout comment on peut s'y prendre pour les affronter. Et je voudrais aussi des livres qui pourraient me donner des caractéristiques sur les diverses races de dragons.

- Suivez-moi, Miss Delacour, dit la femme aux allures de vautour en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Avec assurance, la bibliothécaire sillonna les rayons, donnant à la Française un grand nombre de livres. Bientôt, la semie-Vélane dut faire léviter la pile par la magie, car elle était devenue trop lourde pour elle.

- Voilà, dit Madame Pince en lui donnant un énième livre. Je crois bien que c'est tout ce que j'ai.

- Merci beaucoup, Madame, répondit poliment Fleur.

La jeune fille fit léviter les nombreux grimoires jusqu'à une table au fond de la bibliothèque et entama sa lecture en prenant un livre au hasard : « _Dragons du continent eurasien _». Voilà qui ferait bien l'affaire pour commencer. Elle sortit un long morceau de parchemin, un encrier et une plume pour prendre des notes.

La Championne de l'Académie française de Magie survola les pages jusqu'à arriver à celle qui parlait d'une des races mentionnée par Madame Maxime : le Boutefeu chinois.

Concentrée, Fleur recopiait les passages qui lui semblaient le plus importants, tels que : « Le Boutefeu chinois aime beaucoup cracher du feu, par esprit de jeu » ou bien : « Ses jets de flammes peuvent facilement atteindre une cible située à dix mètres », ou encore : « Il a une très nette tendance à vouloir donner des coups de tête à ses ennemis. Ces coups de tête font beaucoup de dégâts, en raison de sa couronne d'épines ».

L'héritière des Delacour était occupée à chercher des renseignements sur le Vert Gallois Commun lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de la bibliothécaire à travers les rayons :

- Vous aussi, les dragons ? Décidément, c'est populaire aujourd'hui… non, Monsieur Diggory, je n'en ai plus de disponibles… si vous en voulez, il faudra aller voir Miss Delacour, elle est au fond là-bas…

- Merci.

Fleur fronça les sourcils. Cedric cherchant aussi des informations sur les dragons, ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être un hasard. Il avait donc découvert la nature de la Première Tâche… mais comment ? Le secret devait pourtant être bien gardé…

- Je suppose que tout ça veut dire que tu es aussi au courant, dit-il à voix très basse en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Certes, répondit Fleur en notant avec soin que la technique de défense préférée du Vert Gallois Commun consistait à piétiner son adversaire. Donc tu le sais… c'est trop indiscret de te demander d'où tu tiens ça ?

- Harry, soupira Cedric.

Mentalement, Fleur revit Harry qui parlait à Cedric avant leur cours de sortilèges.

- Mais il n'a pas voulu me dire comment il s'y est pris pour savoir, reprit le Poufsouffle.

- Ça ne doit pas être bien honorable, alors, répondit la Française.

- Et toi, comment tu as su ?

- Madame Maxime, souffla la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.

- Et _elle_, comment elle l'a appris ?

- Elle les a vus, répondit la sorcière.

- Comment ça, elle les a vus ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

Fleur rosit légèrement et baissa la tête sur son parchemin en continuant d'écrire.

- Elle n'a pas voulu entrer dans les détails.

- Ça ne doit pas être bien honorable, alors, dit Cedric.

La semie-Vélane leva ses yeux bleu foncé vers l'attrapeur et vit tout de suite à la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux gris qu'il plaisantait. Elle laissa échapper un faible rire, léger et doux, qui lui valut un regard assassin de la bibliothécaire.

- On dirait bien que Krum est le plus honorable de nous quatre, chuchota-t-elle.

- Je ne crois pas, répondit le jeune homme à voix basse. Harry dit que Karkaroff aussi a vu les dragons…

- Ah bon… dit Fleur en fronçant les sourcils.

- Au moins, on est tous à égalité…

- On le serait encore plus si je n'avais pas dévalisé la bibliothèque avec autant d'enthousiasme, hein ?

- En effet, dit Cedric dans un sourire.

- Sers-toi, dit la Championne en tournant à nouveau les pages de son épais grimoire. Je ne peux pas lire autant de livres à la fois, de toute manière.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi.

Alors que la jeune fille entamait sa lecture sur le Magyar à Pointes, Cedric choisit un livre dans la pile. Fleur s'attendait à ce qu'il parte avec, mais, visiblement, le capitaine de Quidditch – qui sortait à présent le matériel nécessaire pour prendre des notes – avait décidé qu'il était fort bien installé à cette table.

- Si je pouvais éviter celui-là, ça m'arrangerait, marmonna-t-elle en inscrivant sur son parchemin le grand danger représenté par les pointes de la queue du Magyar.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Le Magyar à Pointes, reprit Fleur. Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver face à lui.

- Tu sais quels sont les dragons ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Oui. Pas toi ?

- Non…

- Chhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! lança Madame Pince en passant près d'eux.

Fleur s'enfonça un peu dans sa chaise sous le regard on ne pouvait plus meurtrier que dardait la bibliothécaire sur les deux Champions. Cedric, n'osant pas plus parler que la Française, se replongea dans sa lecture. La semie-Vélane le regarda un court instant en silence.

Viktor connaissait peut-être les races de dragons auxquelles ils auraient à faire face : Karkaroff avait dû les lui révéler, afin qu'il en sache le plus possible. Harry les connaissait forcément, puisqu'il les avait vu de ses propres yeux. Elle-même les connaissait… mais pas Cedric.

La jeune fille pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, analysant la situation. Cedric était clairement désavantagé face à Krum, elle-même, et même Potter. Quand on pensait qu'il était le Champion LÉGITIME de Poudlard, c'était quand même un comble que le petit garçon en sache plus que lui !

La Sang-Mêlée prit un petit morceau de parchemin et écrivit : « Boutefeu Chinois, Suédois à Museau Court, Magyar à Pointes, Vert Gallois Commun. Maintenant, nous sommes vraiment tous à égalité… » avant de faire glisser le message vers l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il lut le court message de la sorcière et lui adressa un regard reconnaissant accompagné d'un sourire.

- Merci, articula-t-il silencieusement.

La riche Française répondit à son sourire et retourna à son travail.

Le soir venu, elle entraîna Alexandra dans un couloir où il n'y avait personne pour qu'elles puissent discuter en paix.

- Un dragon, répétait sans cesse la Sang Pur, comme si l'information était refusée à chaque fois par son cerveau. Un _dragon_… mais ils ont fumé leurs baguettes, ceux qui ont préparé ce Tournoi ? Ils sont fous, ils sont fous !

- J'adore ta façon de me rassurer, lança Fleur d'un ton moqueur.

- Pourquoi tu es si calme ? Hellooooooooooooooooooo, waaaaake uuuup, comme ils disent ici ! Tu vas devoir affronter un dragon, pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui panique cent fois plus que toi ?

- Parce que je suis à peu près sûre que fondre en larmes et hurler à la mort sont deux choses qui ne me serviront à rien lorsque je me retrouverai face au dragon.

- Mais il faut que tu en fasses quoi ? Que tu passes devant sans mourir ? Que tu le neutralises ? Que tu lui fasses danser une polka ?

- Madame Maxime pense qu'il faut le neutraliser, répondit Fleur. Mais, écoute, Alexandra, là où j'ai envie de céder à la panique, c'est que j'ai passé presque toute la journée à éplucher ce que cette bibliothèque contient comme livres sur les dragons, et il n'y a RIEN !

- Rien ? s'étonna Alexandra. Cette bibliothèque est minable…

- Ils n'arrêtent pas de dire qu'il faut plusieurs sorciers pour le stupéfixier, mais je serai SEULE, c'est bien ça le problème ! J'ai trouvé UN sortilège digne de ce nom qui peut les atteindre, c'est le Maléfice de Conjonctivite, et ça ne va pas DU TOUT ! Il faudrait que je lui envoie en plein dans l'œil, bonjour les ennuis ! Et en plus, ça va lui faire mal à cette sale bête, elle va faire n'importe quoi, y comprit me changer involontairement en brochette party…

- Et ton père ? suggéra la jeune fille aux allures de poupée de porcelaine. Après tout, il t'a fait promettre de le prévenir si jamais tu ne savais plus quoi faire…

- Tu veux que je dise à mes parents que je vais devoir affronter un dragon ? T'es folle !

- Tu as raison, c'est une mauvaise idée, capitula Alexandra en se rappelant l'esprit surprotecteur des Delacour. Écoute, on va écrire à Florence, d'accord ? À nous trois, on va bien trouver une stratégie, foi d'Alexandra Catherine de la Hautane-Lamerais ! Viens, il se fait tard, Madame Maxime va se poser des questions…

À moitié rassurée par l'idée de la Sang Pur de s'adresser à leur brillante, Fleur suivit Alexandra jusqu'au carrosse. Demain, elles écriraient à Florence.

En espérant que celle-ci avait une solution miracle…

**Le mot de la fin :** Voilààà ! Vous ne pouvez pas dire que vous avez trop attendu, là ;). Au menu du prochain chapitre : Fleur VS la dragonne ! En attendant, poster des reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir !


	9. Rien de plus simple

**Hinari : **Merci, je suis aussi contente que tu aimes ma fic que je le suis d'avoir su te faire apprécier Fleur :D Quant au Fleur/Cedric, comme je l'ai dit quelques chapitres plus tôt, je ne ferai rien que le livre m'interdit de faire, la « relation » ne prendra pas toute la place, loin de là (pour ça, j'ai « Whaf if », LOL). En ce qui concerne mes emprunts au film plus qu'au livre, j'essaie généralement de suivre le livre, mais il arrive à certains scènes (comme par exemple, l'arrivée des écoles) que je lui préfère le film. Dans le livre, ils arrivent dans le parc, merci, bonsoir, on enchaîne. Le film m'est apparut plus spectaculaire sur ce point. Également, si on se fit au livre, Fleur devrait exécuter les Tâches avec son uniforme OO. Là, franchement, ça ne va pas DU TOUT ! Donc oui, ça m'arrive de me tourner vers le film, s'il bouche un trou, qu'il est plus intéressant ou plus logique sur un point… ;)

**Mme Diggory Weasley :** XD merci, il faut dire que je me suis bien marrée en imaginant les organisateurs fumant leur baguette, MDRRR. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir que tu apprécies ce que j'écris :D

**Lunedorell : **Ton enthousiasme me rend heureuse, tu peux pas savoir comment :D Ouiiii je suis trop dedans en ce moment, c'est génial, j'adore quand ça va aussi bien ! Et c'est clair qu'elle va être longue, parce que je compte la conclure sur le mariage de Fleur et de Bill, donc, ça va, j'ai le temps de faire un truc solide ! XD En ce qui concerne Fabien… je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant mais il ne va pas disparaître dans la nature, non (casse-pieds un jour, casse-pieds toujours) ! On va le revoir… muhahahaha !

**Conseil comme ça en passant :** « Theme from Spider-Man » d'Aerosmith colle très bien avec l'affrontement avec la dragonne ! Et après, bah, « Renegade Fighter » de Zed, c'est pââârfait ! (Ici, auteur qui ne peut pas écrire sans musique, donc… XD)

**Chapitre 9 : Rien de plus simple**

Fleur n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Le matin, lorsqu'elle se retrouva à la table du petit-déjeuner, un cruel nœud enserra son estomac, et à chaque fois que son regard se posait sur la nourriture, son instinct lui souffla que tout ce qui entrerait dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce que l'épreuve soit passée referait très vite le chemin inverse.

- Fleur, dit Alexandra d'une voix douce et rassurante, il faut que tu manges.

- Non, se força à dire la Championne. Pas vraiment…

En fait de Championne, on avait sûrement vu mieux. La jeune fille était pâle – encore plus qu'à l'habitude – et n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, car elle avait la certitude absolue que si elle le faisait, elle allait vomir.

Tout le courage et toute la joie qui avaient été les siens lorsqu'elle avait accepté de prendre part au Tournoi avait disparu aussi vite qu'un éclair au chocolat face à Alexandra Lamerais, ne laissant place qu'à une seule émotion, unique mais terriblement présente et forte : la peur. Pas la trouille. Pas l'inquiétude. Pas l'angoisse. La peur. À l'état pur.

Le pire, c'était que Florence avait bel et bien trouvé la solution que son amie attendait. Fleur avait donc pratiqué l'enchantement conseillé par la fille de Moldus sur Alexandra, et elle avait fini par le maîtriser.

Malgré le fait que Florence lui avait assuré que réussir ce sortilège sur quelqu'un, ça voulait dire qu'on pouvait le réussir sur n'importe quoi, la jeune fille avait quand même un doute – ce qui était fort compréhensible, par ailleurs – quant au fait que la dragonne s'endormirait aussi rapidement qu'Alexandra.

Bien que l'héritière des Lamerais insistait fortement pour la faire manger, la Sang-Mêlée refusa de manger quoi que ce soit, se sentant beaucoup trop nauséeuse pour se nourrir, même si son estomac gargouillait.

La semie-Vélane fut sauvée du harcèlement de sa meilleure amie par Madame Maxime, qui, s'étant levée de la table enseignante, lui demanda d'une voix douce si elle avait terminé son repas. Faiblement, Fleur hocha la tête. Puis, avec la lenteur et l'allure résignée d'une condamnée à mort qu'on emmène à la potence, elle se leva et suivit sa directrice, qui la guida dehors.

La Championne de Beauxbâtons s'attendait à être conduite au carrosse de l'Académie, mais, au lieu de ça, Olympe l'emmena dans une tente spacieuse, qui avait très probablement été montée pour les Champions. Il y avait une pièce centrale, mais deux des quatre parois étaient séparées par des pans de tissu qu'on pouvait tirer pour entourer son lit et ainsi s'isoler des autres.

- Très bien, Mademoiselle Delacour, dit la demie-géante en s'asseyant sur l'un des quatre lits, qui craqua sous son poids colossal. Vous m'avez assuré que vous aviez une stratégie.

- Oui, Madame Maxime, j'en ai une.

- C'est merveilleux, poursuivit la directrice de l'Académie Beauxbâtons avec un sourire immensément fier. Je savais que vous pouviez y arriver.

- Je n'ai pas encore réussi l'épreuve, fit faiblement remarquer la jeune fille à la chevelure d'or blanc.

- Vous y arriverez, assura Madame Maxime. J'ai grandement confiance en vous. Vous êtes talentueuse, courageuse et ingénieuse. Cette dragonne n'a qu'à bien se tenir.

Malgré son état de terreur extrêmement avancée, Fleur sourit aux propos extrêmement élogieux de la grande – dans tous les sens du terme – femme.

- J'ai préparé pour vous des vêtements plus pratiques que votre uniforme scolaire et aux couleurs de l'Académie, annonça Olympe Maxime en désignant les vêtements soigneusement pliés qui étaient posés sur le lit.

- Merci, Madame, répondit Fleur, qui n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à un « détail » de cette importance.

Danser avec des talons était une chose. Courir avec des talons pour éviter un jet de flammes en était une autre…

- Je dois y aller, dit la directrice de forte taille en regardant son élégante montre d'argent. Tout ira bien pour vous ?

- Oui, répondit la semie-Vélane en hochant brièvement la tête.

Olympe Maxime posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son élève, la gratifia d'un sourire encourageant et sortit de la tente. À ce moment, Krum fit son entrée avec Karkaroff. Fleur tira sur le pan de tissu pour s'isoler d'eux, ne se préoccupant pas du tout de la conversation qu'ils entretenaient dans leur langue.

La Française retira son uniforme bleu ciel et mit ce que sa directrice avait préparé pour elle : un pantalon de soie bleu marine, un débardeur de soie argentée et une veste assortie à l'ensemble, l'emblème de l'Académie Beauxbâtons brodée dans son dos.

Elle laça les baskets noires qui étaient posée sagement au pied de son lit et sortait de son « antre » en attachant ses cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval haute lorsque Cedric entra. Visiblement aussi nerveux qu'elle, il alla immédiatement dans l'espace qui lui était réservé, sans regarder personne.

Karkaroff étant sorti entre-temps, Viktor Krum était désormais debout dans un coin de la tente, droit comme un I. Il était assez blême lui aussi, mais il fallait tout de même admettre qu'il faisait d'honorables efforts pour paraître impassible et non complètement mort de trouille.

Puis, ce fut au tour d'Harry d'entrer dans la tente pour aller se préparer. Fleur ne lui accorda même pas un regard, mais vit quand même au passage qu'il était passablement vert également. « Ça t'apprendra à vouloir jouer dans la cour des grands, mon petit » songea-t-elle en enfilant ses gants noirs sans doigts tout en tournant en rond dans l'espace central de la tente.

Cedric vint rejoindre les deux autres Champions légitimes, maintenant tout vêtu de noir et de jaune (« Les couleurs de sa maison » se rappela la jeune fille). Fleur, sentant bien qu'elle n'arriverait pas à contrôler le tremblement de ses jambes en marchant de long en large, s'assit sur un tabouret, les mains crispées sur ses genoux.

Le Poufsouffle ne semblait pas avoir ce problème, puisqu'il opta pour la méthode « cent pas » pour maîtriser son stress visible. La sorcière ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le rythme de sa respiration dans l'espoir dérisoire que cela parviendrait à la calmer.

Verpey fit son entrée dans la tente, son habituel air jovial contrastant singulièrement avec l'allure des Champions, qui avaient tous l'expression de quelqu'un qu'on envoie à l'abattoir.

- Haha ! lança-t-il. Vous allez bientôt savoir ce en quoi consiste la Première Tâche du Tournoi des Trois – euh, Quatre – Sorciers ! Alooors ? Impatients ?

Il agita un sac de soie pourpre sous le nez des quatre jeunes sorciers, comme s'il espérait leur rendre le sourire.

Inutile de dire que ce fut raté.

- Dans ce sac se trouve ce que vous allez bientôt affronter. Vous verrez, il y en a plusieurs… euh… variétés. Pour l'instant, un seul indice pour attiser votre curiosité : votre tâche consistera à… vous _emparer de l'œuf d'or_ !

L'homme avait lancé ça sur un ton léger, comme si rien n'était plus simple que de réussir une telle chose. Fleur, résignée, retint un soupir, comprenant maintenant pourquoi les organisateurs avaient demandé à ce que les dragons soient des femelles en train de couver. « Merveilleux » pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Tout le monde savait que les dragonnes ADORAIENT qu'on leur vole un œuf…

- Très bien, lança Ludo Verpey en voyant les directeurs entrer dans la tente tour à tour. C'est donc le moment de vous révéler la nature de cette Première Tâche ! Honneur aux demoiselles… Miss Delacour, si vous voulez bien…

Il approcha le sac pourpre de la jeune fille. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Fleur plongea lentement la main dans le sac (d'où s'échappaient maintenant quelques volutes de fumée) et en ressortit la première chose qu'elle toucha.

Le dragon miniature, qu'elle avait attrapé par la queue, cracha quelques étincelles lorsqu'elle le laissa retomber au creux de la paume de son autre main. La Championne le reconnut immédiatement à ses écailles, vertes et lisses : c'était le Vert Gallois Commun. À son cou pendait le chiffre deux.

- Le Vert Gallois Commun, annonça Verpey d'un ton guilleret avant de tendre le sac au Champion de Durmstrang.

La Championne regarda un court instant le dragon, qui donnait des coups avec une de ses pattes arrières. La semie-Vélane échangea un regard avec Madame Maxime, qui s'était positionnée derrière elle. Comme elle, la directrice semblait à moitié rassurée. Les deux Françaises savaient que Fleur avait évité le pire…

- Le Boutefeu Chinois, lança Ludo à Viktor, avec la même légèreté dans la voix.

Le regard légèrement absent, la sorcière vit Cedric tirer du sac le Suédois à Museau Court, qui portait le chiffre un. Ce qui laissait à Potter le désavantage du terrible Magyar à Pointes et l'avantage de passer en dernier…

- Très bien, dit le commentateur en rangeant le sac dans sa poche. Ce sont des représentations de quatre dragons bien réels. À chacun d'entre eux, un œuf d'or a été donné. Votre objectif, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, consiste à vous emparer de cet œuf d'or. Vous serez jugés sur le temps que vous mettez à réussir, sur votre audace et votre ingéniosité. Si quelque chose tourne mal, des sorciers expérimentés seront là pour intervenir avec des Sortilèges d'Extinction, mais sachez que l'oeuf est essentiel pour la suite, puisque qu'ils contiennent tous un indice sans lequel vous ne pouvez pas espérer procéder à la Deuxième Tâche.

Fleur déglutit avec difficulté. Il ne manquait plus que ça…

- Le chiffre au cou de votre dragon miniature représente l'ordre de passage, poursuivit-il. Y a-t-il des questions ?

Les quatre Champions demeurèrent muets. Interprétant le silence général comme un « non » collectif, Verpey enchaîna :

- Très bien. Monsieur Diggory, lorsqu'on vous appellera, vous quitterez la tente pour pénétrer dans l'enclos.

Cedric hocha vaguement la tête avant de recommencer à faire les cent pas. Les adultes sortirent, Madame Maxime murmurant un ultime encouragement à sa Championne avant de le faire. Après quelques minutes, la voix magiquement amplifiée de Verpey appela le Poufsouffle, qui inspira profondément avant de sortir de la tente.

Fleur, désormais incapable de demeurer immobile, se mit à marcher en long et en large sur les traces du Champion de Poudlard, des phrases tournant en rond dans sa tête.

« Le Vert Gallois Commun a une très nette tendance à piétiner ses adversaires lorsque leur taille le permet ». La foule cria, apeurée, alors que Verpey passait un commentaire d'une voix surexcitée. « Il faut faire très attention au mouvement de poignet pour jeter l'Enchantement de Morphée ». Un nouveau commentaire poussé d'une voix survoltée. « La tendance du Vert Poignet Enchanté a une très nette Morphée à faire attention au mouvement de la taille de son piétinement commun ».

Non, ça n'avait aucun sens, qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? « Un peu de concentration, bon sang, ta vie en dépend ! » se sermonna-t-elle avec sévérité. La foule explosa en un tel concert d'hurlements et d'applaudissements que ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Cedric avait réussi à s'emparer de l'œuf d'or…

Réalisant que ce serait bientôt – très bientôt – son tour, Fleur tenta de maîtriser sa panique. Elle tenta vraiment. Mais sa seule pensée rationnelle lorsqu'elle entendit son nom quelques minutes plus tard se résumait tristement à ceci : « MAMAN, J'AI PEUUUUUUUUUUR ! ».

La main crispée sur sa baguette magique, plus blanche que jamais, la Championne de Beauxbâtons sortit de la tente pour se rendre sur les lieux de l'épreuve.

Au centre de l'enclos, qui était rocheux et escarpé, la dragonne couvait ses œufs. Fleur, jugeant préférable de garder ses distances avant d'avoir retrouvé la capacité de se concentrer convenablement sur son enchantement. Sentant le regard scrutateur et interrogateur de la foule sur elle, la jeune fille se cacha derrière un rocher saillant.

Tapie derrière son rocher, la Championne de l'Académie Beauxbâtons risqua un regard vers la dragonne. Celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de la sorcière, puisqu'elle continuait à s'occuper de ses œufs comme si de rien n'était.

Plissant les yeux, Fleur parvint à voir un léger éclat doré qui ne pouvait provenir que du fameux œuf qu'elle devait ravir. Elle leva sa baguette, prête à lancer le sort. « Non, tu es trop loin » se dit-elle presque immédiatement. Si elle voulait que le sort soit assez puissant, il lui faudrait s'approcher de la créature.

Rassemblant tout son courage, la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds se redressa, baguette magique en main, et s'avança prudemment vers la dragonne. Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, celle-ci se rendit compte qu'une intruse était entrée dans son enclos et tourna vivement la tête en direction de ladite intruse.

La dragonne ouvrit sa gueule… et projeta une longue langue de flammes en direction de la Championne. Fleur, tétanisée, ne put que s'écrier :

- _Aguamenti_ !

Le puissant jet d'eau eut – fort heureusement – raison du feu craché par la dangereuse créature, qui battit deux ou trois fois des ailes pour tenter d'impressionner cette adversaire qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus menaçante. L'adversaire en question venait de trouver refuge derrière un autre rocher de taille. « Ma fille, il va falloir revoir ta stratégie ! » songea-t-elle.

Au centre de l'enclos accidenté, la dragonne était soumise à un dilemme : devait-elle attendre que la désagréable petite créature se montre à nouveau, ou devait-elle laisser sa précieuse couvée sans protection quelques instants pour aller l'attaquer elle-même ?

L'agressivité naturelle du Vert Gallois Commun l'emporta sur son instinct de protection, et, lentement mais sûrement, la dragonne s'éloigna de ses œufs pour se diriger vers son ennemie. Des cris paniqués s'élevèrent alors dans la foule.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend, ils vont l'énerver encore plus ! » pesta mentalement Fleur. Puis, la jeune fille ressentit un tremblement dans le sol. Suivi d'un autre. Et d'un autre...

La semie-Vélane se retourna… et retint un gémissement en voyant que la dragonne s'avançait vers elle.

- Oh, par toutes les fées ! s'exclama-t-elle malgré elle.

Visiblement, la créature avait décidé de laisser sa couvée de côté pour manger un morc… _elle avait laissé sa couvée de côté _? C'était le moment ou jamais d'agir. De toute manière, si elle ne le faisait pas, elle était certaine de finir en pâtée pour dragonne en colère.

Fleur se redressa de toute sa hauteur, leva sa baguette et, d'une voix claire, forte et assurée, prononça la formule :

- _Morpheus_ !

La dragonne chancela légèrement et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, comme si elle tentait de se défaire de l'emprise de l'enchantement. La Championne de Beauxbâtons ferma les yeux, priant de toutes ses forces pour que Florence ait vu juste…

BOUM. Quelque peu ébahie, la Française rouvrit les yeux : la dragonne était tombée sur le sol, plongée dans un profond sommeil magique.

- OUIIIIIIIII, VAS-Y FLEUUUUUR ! cria la voix d'Alexandra dans la foule, aussitôt imitée par les autres élèves de Beauxbâtons encourageant leur Championne avec force.

Fleur, à nouveau, leva sa baguette :

- _Accio œuf d'or_ ! s'exclama-t-elle.

L'œuf, mué par le Sortilège d'Attraction, se dirigea rapidement vers la jeune fille. Au moment où Fleur tendait la main pour saisir l'objet, la dragonne ronfla, ce qui entraîna quelque chose que la semie-Vélane n'avait pas du tout prévu : un petit jet de flammes fut projeté sur elle et mit le feu à ses vêtements. Sans perdre une seconde, elle l'éteignit en faisant jaillir une cascade d'eau de sa baguette.

L'œuf tomba aux pieds de l'héritière des Delacour, se coinçant entre deux irrégularités du sol. Immédiatement, la Française se pencha pour le ramasser, et, radieuse, le leva dans les airs, déclenchant un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations. Fleur entrevit même Madame Maxime qui, à la tribune des juges, s'était levée et l'applaudissait avec force.

À moitié présente seulement (« J'ai réussi… j'ai réussi… j'ai réussi… »), la Championne triomphante fut emmenée hors de l'enclos vers la tente, où se trouvait maintenant l'infirmière, qui était apparemment de fort mauvaise humeur.

- Comme je vous le disais, qu'est-ce qu'ils ne feront pas subir aux élèves dans cet établissement ! dit-elle en attrapant Fleur par le bras pour l'asseoir sur un lit.

- Mais ça va, je n'ai rien, protesta la jeune fille, qui aurait bien voulu avoir ses notes le plus vite possible.

- Ça, Miss Delacour, c'est à moi d'en juger.

Fleur abandonna la partie et baissa le regard sur son œuf. Admirative, elle en caressa la surface dorée du bout des doigts. _Elle avait réussi_. Son triomphe s'insinuait lentement en elle comme un fait réel et tangible, et non plus comme un rêve, un fantasme intouchable et inaccessible.

- Bravo, dit une voix masculine.

Tirée de ses réflexions, la jolie Française releva la tête. Cedric, assis sur le lit en face d'elle, lui adressait un sourire. Une partie de son visage était couverte d'un onguent orange vif.

- Merci, dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. Bravo à toi aussi…

- C'est bon, dit Madame Pomfresh. Vous n'avez pas été brûlée, vous pouvez aller voir vos notes.

- Tu t'en es mieux sortie que moi, lança Cedric.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Fleur en se levant.

- En gros, disons que j'ai détourné l'attention de la dragonne, mais qu'elle a fini par se dire qu'elle ferait mieux de s'occuper de moi à la place. Mais au moins, je suis en vie. Et j'ai ça, conclut-il en montrant le précieux œuf.

- Miss Delacour, ils vous attendent pour vos résultats, allez !

Fleur adressa un dernier léger sourire à Cedric avant de sortir, serrant toujours l'œuf contre elle. Lentement, elle marcha vers la tribune des juges.

- Voici maintenant les résultats, sur dix, obtenus par Miss Delacour ! annonça Verpey.

La jeune fille posa son regard sur le premier juge – Madame Maxime. Celle-ci regarda son élève un court instant avant de lever sa baguette, projetant en l'air un long ruban argenté qui s'enroula élégamment pour former le chiffre huit. Jubilant, Fleur tourna son regard vers Dumbledore, qui lui accorda un sept, ainsi que Croupton. Verpey lui donna la note de huit, alors que Karkaroff, avec un regard mauvais, projeta en l'air un cinq.

Fleur alla rejoindre ses camarades (pour le moins euphoriques) dans les tribunes afin de regarder la performance des deux Champions restants.

Elle avait vu juste en pensant que le Maléfice de Conjonctivite allait pousser la dragonne à faire n'importe quoi. Comme preuve, le Boutefeu Chinois, rendu fou de douleur par le maléfice de Krum, écrasa la moitié des vrais œufs – ce qui n'empêcha nullement Igor Karkaroff d'accorder la note maximale à son élève.

D'un œil distrait, la Française regarda la performance d'Harry. Bien qu'elle ne l'appréciait guère, il lui fallait quand même admettre que ce garçon savait voler sur un balai !

- Notre plus jeune Champion a été le plus rapide à s'emparer de l'œuf d'or ! s'écria Verpey.

Comment ? Il avait été plus rapide que les trois autres ? L'avorton avait été plus efficace que les trois VRAIS Champions ? Ah, mais ça n'allait pas DU TOUT ! Il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part, il fallait vérifier les chronomètres…

- Il est en première place avec Krum, souffla Alexandra à son amie en voyant les résultats du Gryffondor. Non mais vraiment…

- Il faut que j'y aille, répondit distraitement Fleur en se levant.

En effet, elle venait de se rendre compte que les autres Champions allaient tous à la tente. Elle se leva donc et s'y dirigea rapidement. Lorsqu'elle y pénétra, Cedric et Harry se félicitaient mutuellement.

- Bravo à TOUS ! s'exclama Verpey en entrant dans la tente, aussi exalté que s'il venait de voler lui-même un œuf à une créature aussi dangereuse. C'était formidable, vraiment ! Bon, maintenant, soyez très attentif, car je ne doute pas que vos camarades vous attendent tous pour célébrer votre réussite – et il serait triste de les priver d'une telle occasion de faire du bruit, n'est-ce pas ! La Seconde Tâche aura lieu le vingt-quatre février, mais d'ici là, nous vous laissons de quoi cogiter et méditer. Ceux d'entre vous qui ont observé leur œuf avec attention ont dû voir qu'il pouvait être ouvert. L'œuf, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, contient un indice qu'il vous faudra élucider pour pouvoir vous préparer convenablement à la deuxième épreuve. Des questions ?

Ils secouèrent tous la tête.

- Bien, vous pouvez y aller ! lança-t-il.

Fleur sortit de la tente et se dirigea vers le carrosse de l'Académie Beauxbâtons. À mi-chemin, elle fut assaillie par ses camarades, ivres de bonheur, qui se jetèrent littéralement sur elle.

- T'étais géniale !

- J'ai failli mourir de peur !

- J'arrive pas à y croire, c'était grandiose !

- Je propose de mettre du poison dans le jus de citrouille de cet imbécile de Karkaroff, il ne sait vraiment pas être juste, cet abruti fini !

- Ç'a dû être tellement TERRIFIANT !

- T'es pas croyable, Fleur, j'aurais jamais pu faire un truc pareil !

- Ohlala, la Coupe de Feu, elle s'est pas trompée, hein !

- Ils n'ont qu'à bien se tenir pour les autres épreuves, tu vas leur botter les fesses !

- C'était pratiquement de L'ART !

- BEAUXBÂTONS POWA !

- Ouais, vive la France, à bas les Britanniques et ces idiots d'on ne sait où dans le Nord !

Tout en s'exclamant, elles l'avaient entraînée vers le carrosse, où se trouvait Olympe Maxime.

- Mademoiselle Delacour, je suis si fière de vous !

Visiblement émue, l'immense directrice souleva son élève dans ses bras, manqua de l'étouffer en l'étreignant, et la reposa sur le sol, absolument radieuse.

- Merci, Madame Maxime ! Merci à vous toutes, vraiment, j'ai sincèrement cru que j'allais y rester, c'était…

- Vraiment, quel honneur vous avez fait à l'Académie, je crois que je n'arrive pas à y croire – et pour votre information, Igor n'a pas fini d'entendre parler de cette note déplorable qu'il vous a si injustement accordée ! Mesdemoiselles, je vous laisse le carrosse… disposez-en à votre guise !

Avec un clin d'œil, la directrice sortit, non sans avoir fait apparaître un délicieux buffet dans le carrosse. La semie-Vélane laissa tomber son œuf sur le lit. Elle aurait bien le temps de se préoccuper du fameux indice plus tard.

Congratulant et acclamant leur Championne à toutes les deux minutes au moins, Beauxbâtons célébra la victoire de Fleur pendant de longues heures…

**Le mot de la fin :** Houlà, ben ça y va, ces temps-ci, décidément… n'oubliez pas, fidèles lecteurs et lectrices : reeeeeevieeeeeeeews :D (Moi, j'insiste ? Mais pas du tout, voyons…)


	10. Lettres

**Mme Diggory Weasley :** C'est ce que j'appelle une lectrice fidèle :D Donc oui, certains auteurs ont du mal à la dépeindre dans toute son humanité, ils la montrent en surface, froide et indifférente… je crois au contraire qu'elle a une réelle profondeur (pourquoi est-ce qu'on me regarde si souvent de travers quand je dis ça, je me le DEMANDE ! XD) et c'est ce que je tente de démontrer, et je suis vraiment contente que tu me dises que j'y arrive :D

**Lilli-Puce :** Oui, je sais pas ce que j'ai, mais j'espère continuer sur ma lancée, parce que j'aime pas savoir qu'on attend après moi et je déteste sentir que je traîîîîne !!! ;)

**Lunedorell : **Ah ben si en plus, maintenant, je fais des journées merdiques des gens de belles journées, c'est tant mieux !!! Et ouais, cette fameuse phrase était évidemment composée et calculée avec soin pour ne pas avoir le moindre sens XD. Et je conclurais en te faisant baver un peu : le chapitre du lac est déjà écrit depuis des semaines (en plus, il est long à souhaiiiit !) !

**Chapitre 10 : Lettres**

Une semaine environ s'était écoulée depuis l'éprouvante Première Tâche. C'était le dimanche matin, et Fleur était en train de discuter tranquillement avec Alexandra devant un délicieux petit-déjeuner.

- Tu as essayé d'ouvrir l'œuf ? lança Alexandra.

- Oui, répondit Fleur en fronçant les sourcils. Mais il ne fait que pousser des cris stridents quand je l'ouvre. C'est insupportable.

- Et c'est sensé signifier quelque chose ?

- Il paraît.

- Peut-être est-ce le cri d'une créature qu'il faudra affronter… ou alors…

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs fut interrompue dans le flux de ses suppositions qui risquaient fort de devenir abracadabrantes par l'arrivée de quatre hiboux devant la semie-Vélane. Pour être parfaitement exact, il y avait deux chouettes et deux hiboux.

La Championne en reconnut trois du premier coup d'œil : Mimi, le hibou petit duc de Gabrielle, Mathilda, la chouette effraie familiale, et Constance, la chouette lapone de Florence. Par contre, le hibou grand duc qui la regardait d'un air indifférent ne lui évoquait absolument rien.

Les quatre oiseaux tendaient la patte vers elle, chacun voulant être le premier à donner la lettre qu'il portait à sa destinataire. À tout hasard, la Française prit la lettre apportée par Mathilda. En fait – comme elle s'en rendit compte en ouvrant l'enveloppe – il y en avait deux : une de sa mère et une de son père. Celle du dessus avait été écrite par Iphigénie Delacour :

« _Fleur,_

_Ma chérie, ma PAUVRE petite chérie !!! Quand j'y PENSE ! Ma fille, si douce, si délicate, si sensible, si FRAGILE, seule sans préparation face à une dragonne ! Lui voler un œuf, voilà ce qu'ils ont OSÉ demander à MON enfant !!!_

_CIEL !!!!_

_Ma pauvre fille, mais dans quoi diable (je m'emporte, décidément !) t'es-tu EMBARQUÉE ? Ce Tournoi est complètement insensé, tu ne peux pas continuer, tu vois bien que c'est de la folie, de la folie PURE ! _

_Rentre à Beauxbâtons, rentre à la maison, RENTRE EN FRANCE, mais ne reste pas là à te plier à leurs folies ! Si c'était la première épreuve, que vont être les autres ???_

_Oh mon Dieu je n'ose pas y penser !!! Que vont-ils encore inventer pour te torturer, ma pauvre enfant ? SEIGNEUR !!!! Ces Anglais sont complètement fous !!_

_Je veux que tu me réécrives TOUT DE SUITE pour me dire que tu as retrouvé la raison, et que tu reviens ICI !!!!!!_

_Ta mère. _»

La jeune fille demeura muette quelques instants, puis tendit la lettre à son amie en commentant :

- Je m'étonne quand même qu'elle ne soit pas carrément morte d'une crise cardiaque en recevant ma lettre…

La sorcière posa son regard sur la lettre de son père, qui renfermait le même message – la panique toute maternelle étant cependant remplacée par de nombreuses allusions au fait qu'elle aurait dû le contacter pour avoir son aide même si elle s'était bien débrouillée.

Puis, elle baissa le regard sur le hibou grand duc, qui, dignement, sagement, attendait qu'elle tende la main vers lui, alors que Mimi tentait de mettre Constance de côté, laquelle, conformément à la bonne éducation que lui avait donné Florence, l'ignorait royalement.

Voulant éviter qu'une bataille entre rapaces de force inégale se déclenche sous son nez, Fleur se hâta de prendre la lettre de sa sœur. Apparemment très fière, Mimi battit des ailes deux ou trois fois pour narguer les deux autres oiseaux. Le message de Gabrielle, écrit en lettres soigneusement moulées, était assez court, mais fit sourire la Championne :

« _Pfffff ! Tu sais, Fleur, je leur ai dit, à maman et papa, qu'ils paniquaient (crois-moi, ils paniquaient, c'était assez drôle !) pour rien. Parce que t'es la meilleure et puis voilà, toc pour les autres ! Ils peuvent aller se rhabiller, voilà tout !_

_MA SŒUR C'EST LA MEILLEURE !!!! NANANANANÈREEEEEEEE !_

_Je t'aime, je t'adore et je t'embrasse un million de fois !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _»

- En voilà au moins une qui a confiance en toi, rigola Alexandra.

- Trop, peut-être, répondit Fleur avec sagesse en prenant la lettre de Florence.

« _Chère Fleur, chère Alexandra,_

_Je dois admettre que je regrette énormément de ne pas être à vos côtés en ce moment. J'aurais vraiment aimé t'aider à t'entraîner, Fleur, et te voir réaliser ton exploit. Mais apparemment, tu t'en es merveilleusement bien sortie sans moi. Il n'empêche que j'aurais ADORÉ voir ça ! Ma Fleur qui met une raclée à une dragonne… mouhahahahaha !_

_Fleur, est-ce que je peux te faire une confidence ? Bon, vu que les lettres, ce n'est pas vraiment interactif, on va faire comme si nous étions face à face et que tu me répondais « mais bien sûr, Florence, parle, je suis toute ouïe ! »._

_Je n'étais pas certaine à cent pourcent que la formule marchait sur les dragons…_ »

- Tout de suite, ça fait plaisir !!! lança Alexandra, les yeux ronds.

« _Enfin, je t'entends déjà te scandaliser « QUOI ??? ». Je te rassure, je ne suis pas complètement folle non plus ! Selon mes recherches, selon mes calculs, et selon toutes probabilités, il était presque assuré que ça marcherait face à la dragonne. _

_Le moindre défaut de concentration de ta part, cependant, ou la moindre erreur dans mes calculs et estimations, ou même une dragonne d'un poids plus important que la moyenne, aurait pu engendrer une inefficacité ou une efficacité partielle du sortilège. C'était pour que tu ne doutes pas de ce que tu faisais… ça a drôlement marché, non ?_

_Mais bon, pas la peine d'en faire une montagne, tu as réussi ! Euh, ça te rassure si je te dis que ça veut dire qu'au moins, tu as une concentration absolument parfaite en conditions critiques ?_ »

- Euh, pas vraiment, commenta Alexandra, faisant éclater Fleur de rire.

- Elle est malade, dit la semie-Vélane en retenant un éclat de rire. D'habitude, c'est toi qui est la tête brûlée, pas elle !

- Merci bien…

- Je te taquine !

- Tu sais que si elle avait été trop tête brûlée, ce serait toi la tête brûlée, là ?

- Hé ben ça ferait un beau trio, ça…

« _Non ? Bon, alors, je suppose que si je te promets que je ne le referai plus, ça, ça va te rassurer. Je ne le ferai pluuuuuuuuuuuuuuus !_

_Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Ici, tout le monde a appris ton succès. Le professeur Deauclaire, qui, comme vous devez toutes les deux le savoir, remplace Madame Maxime à la direction, nous a donné congé de cours le jour où on a appris la nouvelle, pour qu'on puisse célébrer ça !!! C'était absolument génial. _

_Bonne – que dis-je, excellente – nouvelle pour moi, Fabien Lancelot ne s'approche plus de moi de plus de cinq mètres, une distance qu'il doit juger sécuritaire pour son intégrité physique. Il ne me parle plus non plus. L'épisode des boutons la dernière fois, tout de suite, ça l'a refroidit. Allez savoir pourquoi !_

_Bon, allez. J'ai assez parlé de mon petit nombril personnel. C'est quoi, la Deuxième Tâche ? Dis-moi tout, je t'en prie, je ferai tout pour t'aider (cette fois, je te promets que je ne te mentirai pas à moitié pour te rassurer…) !!_

_Quoi qu'il se passe, prenez soin de vous !_

_Je vous embrasse bien fort,_

_Florence._ »

Fleur sourit et posa un regard intrigué sur le hibou qui tendit la patte avec élégance pour qu'elle prenne sa lettre.

- À qui est ce hibou ? demanda Alexandra, intriguée aussi.

- Je ne sais pas, dit la blonde en haussant les épaules. Plein de gens en ont des comme ça…

Elle déplia le parchemin alors que les deux chouettes et les deux hiboux prenaient leur envol pour aller se reposer à la volière :

« _Bravo, mon cœur._ »

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la Sang Pur s'empara de la courte lettre, la tournant dans tous les sens pour découvrir une signature cachée, un discret sceau familial, n'importe quel indice qui aurait pu révéler l'identité de la personne qui avait écrit ces trois mots.

- Tu reconnais l'écriture ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, répondit Fleur. Mais je sais quand même de qui vient cette lettre.

- Qui ?

- Lancelot. Qui d'autre est assez cavalier pour m'appeler comme ça ? Et qui tient bien trop à son intégrité physique pour ne pas signer ça ? C'est lui. Il sait que je lui ferais la peau à mon retour. Décidément, il a décidé de me casser les pieds à vie.

D'un mouvement de baguette, elle déchiqueta et fit disparaître le morceau de parchemin.

- On va au carrosse répondre à Florence ? lança Alexandra. Elle nous aiderait peut-être pour l'œuf. Elle a bien trouvé pour le dragon.

- C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire, répondit Fleur en se levant et en ramassant toute sa correspondance.

La brune se leva aussi pour suivre son amie – non sans avoir attrapé au passage un plat de délicieuses viennoiseries. Heureusement pour leur intimité et le caractère privé de la lettre qu'elles allaient écrire, le carrosse de l'Académie française de Magie était vide.

Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent sur le lit de la semie-Vélane, qui s'empressa de sortir le nécessaire pour répondre à leur amie restée en France. Ce fut la Championne qui commença à écrire :

« _Chère Florence,_

_En premier lieu, je tiens à te remercier de ton honnêteté. En second lieu, je veux absolument te dire... ne me refais jamais – JAMAIS – ça, au nom de Merlin !_ »

Alexandra ne put s'empêcher de rire en prenant la plume des mains de la Sang-Mêlée pour écrire à son tour :

« _Oui, ça a plutôt fait paniquer Fleur sur le coup. T'es une vraie folle, ma grande ! C'est mon influence qui fait ça ?_ »

Fleur roula les yeux et reprit sa plume pour poursuivre :

« _N'écoute pas Alexandra, elle exagère, pour changer. Je n'ai pas paniqué, c'est insensé !_ »

- Non mais ! s'exclama la riche jeune fille aux allures de poupée de porcelaine.

Brioche en bouche, elle récupéra le contrôle de la plume pour rétorquer qu'elle n'exagérait pas du tout. Levant les yeux au ciel, la blonde lui arracha presque la plume des mains et écrivit :

« _Ça suffit, passons aux choses sérieuses. _

_Tout d'abord, j'ai eu l'immense plaisir (ceci est purement sarcastique) de recevoir une lettre absolument cavalière de Fabien Lancelot, une lettre qui démontrait bien son faible niveau d'intelligence ou son fort niveau d'imbécillité, c'est selon. Le rustre n'a même pas été fichu de signer…_

_Ensuite, j'ignore si tu le sais, mais chaque Champion s'est emparé d'un œuf d'or. Cet œuf n'était pas seulement la quête de la Première Tâche, c'est aussi un indice qui est capital pour ma réussite lors de la Seconde Tâche, qui aura lieu le vingt-quatre février._

_Quand je dis que l'œuf est un indice, je veux plutôt dire qu'il contient un indice. Je m'attendais, en l'ouvrant, à trouver un objet ou à entendre une charade, une énigme. Quelque chose du genre. Quelque chose de classique, quoi. Mais, ma chère Florence, rien n'est classique dans ce tournoi !_

_Lorsque j'ouvre l'œuf, je n'entends rien d'autre qu'un cri strident qui me déchire les tympans. J'ai beau me concentrer, je n'arrive pas à discerner quelque chose qui serait dissimulé par ce hurlement indescriptible. Je finis toujours par refermer l'œuf au bout d'une minute ou deux, grand maximum, tant ce son est insupportable._

_Si je ne parviens pas à percer les secrets de cet œuf, il me sera absolument impossible d'espérer me préparer correctement à la Seconde Tâche et donc, à pouvoir y participer, dixit un des organisateurs… il faut ABSOLUMENT que tu m'aides !!! _»

Les deux Françaises signèrent la lettre. Alexandra, désireuse de laisser à Fleur l'intimité nécessaire pour répondre aux lettres de sa famille, se dévoua pour aller la remettre à Constance, qui devait être dans la volière. Elle sortit donc du carrosse, laissant son amie à sa correspondance privée.

En arrivant à la volière (endroit dont elle connaissait bien l'emplacement, pour y avoir été assez régulièrement avec Fleur), Alexandra s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule : quelqu'un – un garçon – était en train de terminer une lettre. À en juger par sa cape de fourrure, ça devait être un élève de Durmstrang.

La Française, indifférence, l'ignora prodigieusement en levant les yeux pour tenter de repérer la chouette de son amie. Mais des chouettes lapones, dans cette volière, il y en avait _plein_. Elle finit par en repérer une sur un perchoir, en train de se lisser les plumes, qui lui semblait familière. Passant devant les hiboux de l'école anglaise, elle s'en approcha.

- Constance ?

La chouette interrompit son soigneux lissage de plumes pour redresser la tête, le regard alerte. Souriant légèrement, elle caressa le plumage gris de l'oiseau postal de son amie.

- Tu dois être fatiguée, ma jolie, mais j'ai une lettre urgente pour Florence… tu crois que tu peux repartir en France tout de suite ?

Fidèle au poste, la chouette lapone tendit la patte bravement. Le sourire d'Alexandra s'élargit. Elle attacha soigneusement la lettre à la patte du rapace qui, après avoir mordillé affectueusement le doigt fin de la jeune fille, prit son envol vers la patrie de Molière.

- J'aime bien ta langue, dit soudain le garçon, dont l'accent slave trahissait l'appartenance à l'école d'Igor Karkaroff.

- Pardon ?! s'exclama Alexandra en se retournant, prête à répliquer vertement si c'était un sous-entendu vaseux.

Aussi calme qu'un glacier, le garçon répéta :

- Ce que tu dis. La façon dont tu parles. C'est doux et mélodieux. Comme une chanson.

- C'est _français_, bien sûr que c'est joli !

Il sourit légèrement.

- Tu es l'amie de Fleur Delacour ? demanda-t-il.

Aussitôt, Alexandra roula les yeux. On y était : encore un qui voulait atteindre Fleur en passant par Alexandra.

- Oui, je suis « l'amie de Fleur Delacour » s'exaspéra-t-elle. Mais j'ai aussi un nom. Et une personnalité propre. Je ne suis pas _que_ « l'amie de Fleur Delacour », pour ton information !

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'insulter, mais j'aurais dû savoir.

- Comment ça ?

- Je suis l'ami de Viktor Krum, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oh.

Bien sûr qu'elle voyait ce qu'il voulait dire. Bien sûr qu'elle comprenait ce que c'était que de vivre dans l'ombre d'un ami plus intéressant que soi, peu importe ce qui faisait de cet ami une personne si exceptionnelle. La célébrité. La beauté…

- Hé bien… commença Alexandra, un peu embarrassée et déroutée par la tournure que prenait cette étrange discussion. Quel est ton nom, que je vois en toi quelqu'un d'autre que l'ami de Krum ?

- Domovoï Stanovoï, répondit le jeune homme en souriant légèrement.

- Alexandra Catherine de la Hautane Lamerais, dit-elle d'un ton légèrement fier.

Domovoï laissa échapper un léger sifflement impressionné.

- Comment peut-on être dans l'ombre de qui que ce soit en étant l'unique héritière des célèbres Lamerais ? demanda-t-il.

- En se liant d'amitié avec une fille formidable qui a une Vélane pour grand-mère…

Pendant ce temps, Constance volait aussi rapidement que possible vers Beauxbâtons, s'éloignant à chaque coup d'ailes de Poudlard. Quatre ou cinq jours après son départ, elle amorça sa descente, voyant l'immense et magnifique château de l'Académie de Magie, qui était, bien sûr, sa destination finale.

La chouette était soulagée de voir se pointer l'école française pour deux excellentes raisons : premièrement, le climat du sud de la France était bien plus agréable pour elle que le climat britannique, froid et pluvieux en ce temps-ci de l'année. Et, deuxièmement, elle était très fatiguée.

Son instinct lui soufflait que Florence se trouvait dans sa salle commune, ce soir-là : elle vola donc vers une fenêtre de la salle commune des filles. Elles étaient toutes fermées, et la chouette lapone dut cogner à plusieurs reprises avec son bec sur la vitre pour que Florence la remarque et se précipite pour lui ouvrir.

L'oiseau s'empressa d'entrer dans la grande pièce chaleureuse pour se poser sur le bras d'un fauteuil, dans lequel la fille de Moldus alla se rasseoir pour prendre la lettre.

- Tu as été rapide, complimenta la sorcière en caressant les plumes de Constance.

Florence déplia le parchemin et entama sa lecture à la lumière des nombreuses chandelles qui éclairaient la pièce. Elle rit doucement en voyant l'échange entre ses deux amies, qui s'étaient amicalement chamaillées par plumes interposées et leva les yeux au ciel en lisant que Lancelot avait osé écrire à Fleur.

Elle fut beaucoup plus sérieuse, cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva au moment où Fleur lui exposait son problème. Soucieuse, elle fronçait progressivement les sourcils.

Des cris stridents, insupportables. Ça lui évoquait vaguement quelque chose, mais impossible de savoir précisément quoi.

Soudain mue par un fort sentiment d'urgence, Florence se leva de son fauteuil telle un ressort et courut pratiquement à la bibliothèque, vide à cette heure-ci. Il fallait qu'elle trouve ce que la description de Fleur lui rappelait.

Et vite…

**Le mot de la fin :** Voilààà ! Un peu de Florence, elle me manquait celle-là ! Pareille pour Alexandra… j'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue pour vous :D Reviews s'il vous plaît, c'est tellement encourageant !!


	11. Le chant de l'eau

**Lilli-Puce :** Domovoï/Alexandra, ça va assurément se développer (justement, dans ce chapitre, ça progresse un tantinet… huhu), n'aies crainte !!! Je n'ai pas collé cette scène là pour rien MDR, va y en avoir d'autres ! Quant à « Silver and Red » (dis donc, tu perds pas le nord, toi ! LOL) le prochain chapitre avance, lentement mais sûrement ! ;)

**Mme Diggory Weasley : **Je te remercie du compliment :D et PTDR ! J'avoue, oui, que ça ne doit pas être désagréable !!!

**Note :** Le début de ce chapitre va très bien avec « Mass Winnings » de la bande sonore de « The Island », si vous voulez l'avis musical de l'auteur ! ;)

**Chapitre 11 : Le chant de l'eau**

« Des cris stridents… des cris stridents… » ne cessait de se répéter mentalement Florence depuis qu'elle avait reçu la lettre de ses amies, deux jours plus tôt. Elle avait passé tous ses temps libres (lesquels n'étaient pas si nombreux que ça) à la bibliothèque.

Et c'était peut-être en ce dimanche soir – rectification, lundi matin, puisqu'il était deux heures – qu'elle allait trouver la réponse aux questions de Fleur. La fille de Moldus, bien qu'elle ne le savait pas encore, approchait grandement du but.

De l'autre côté de la Manche, Fleur Delacour et Alexandra Lamerais, dans la bibliothèque du Collège Poudlard, menaient leurs propres recherches. La Sang Pur soupira et, après avoir repoussé le grimoire qu'elle lisait, se calla dans son fauteuil en se frottant les yeux.

- Une pause, murmura-t-elle. Mes yeux réclament une pause…

Les recherches de Florence Beauharnois étaient bien plus fructueuses que celles de ses deux amies en Angleterre. Comme preuve, elle venait de trouver la réponse qu'elle cherchait.

C'était là, écrit noir sur blanc, au milieu d'un énième livre qu'elle avait pris sans vraiment y croire : « _Créatures des fonds marins d'Europe_ ». Les caractères étaient si petits que l'information prenait à peine une ligne : « Le légendaire chant mélodieux des sirènes ne peut être entendu dans toute sa splendeur que lorsqu'elle est sous l'eau ».

Tout se mettait en place dans la tête de la talentueuse jeune fille, comme lorsqu'on vient de trouver l'ultime élément de la solution à une énigme particulièrement tordue. C'était pourtant élémentaire : lorsqu'une sirène chantait hors de l'eau, son chant n'en était pas vraiment un. C'était plutôt un cri. Un cri strident et insupportable…

- Rien dans celui-là, soupira la Championne en mettant un livre de côté. J'espère que Florence a plus de chance à Beauxbâtons que nous à Pot-de-Lard…

Jubilant, ladite Florence venait de se lever brusquement de son fauteuil, abandonnant sur la table de travail la douzaine de livres qu'elle avait sortis de leur étagère en espérant trouver en eux l'information demandée.

Extrêmement pressée de communiquer sa trouvaille à ses amies, la jeune fille courait désormais dans les couloirs, filant à son dortoir aussi rapidement que possible. Plus vite Fleur aurait l'information, mieux elle se préparerait. Et mieux elle réussirait…

La sorcière pénétra en coup de vent dans son dortoir. Elle se moquait bien de faire du bruit : Alexandra et Fleur étant parties, elle était seule dans la pièce. Il n'y avait personne à réveiller ou à déranger.

Elle se jeta littéralement sur son sac, cherchant de quoi écrire. Fébrile, elle s'empara d'une plume et d'un bout de papier arraché à un cahier. À la lumière de sa baguette, Florence griffonna rapidement sa trouvaille et se retourna vers sa chouette, qui, bien éveillée dans sa cage, qui regardait sa maîtresse en ayant l'air de se demander quel Sombral l'avait mordue.

- Il faut que tu amènes ça à Fleur et à Alexandra, dit Florence d'une voix pressée par l'urgence. Le plus vite possible…

Constance hulula avec douceur pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait saisi le message. Florence s'empressa d'attacher la missive à la patte de la chouette lapone, qui sauta sur son bras tendu. L'amie de la Championne se précipita vers la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit brutalement d'un coup de baguette. La fraîcheur nocturne s'engouffra dans la pièce, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas.

- Allez, vole, Constance. File, ma belle…

L'oiseau prit gracieusement et silencieusement son envol, disparaissant rapidement du champ de vision de la Française.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Fleur et Alexandra profitaient d'une période libre pour poursuivre leurs recherches, Constance vint tapoter une vitre du carrosse. Alexandra bondit et s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte au rapace.

- Ah !!! s'exclama Fleur, brutalement sortie de sa concentration par le vent froid qui avait pénétré dans le carrosse de l'Académie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, on gèle, dehors !

- C'est la réponse de Florence ! s'extasia la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs en se dépêchant de prendre la lettre portée par la vaillante chouette lapone.

Laissant à son amie le soin de lire la lettre venant de France, Fleur se replongea dans sa lecture. Une ligne lui sauta alors pratiquement à la figure : « Le doux chant d'une sirène n'est qu'une cacophonie stridente et insupportable lorsqu'elle chante hors de l'élément liquide ».

- Florence a trouvé !! dit Alexandra en exhibant la lettre avec un large sourire.

- Et moi aussi, répondit Fleur, heureuse comme jamais. Un chant de sirène…

Elle tourna la tête vers le lac, visible du carrosse.

- La réponse nous pendait au nez…

- Alors quoi ? Il va falloir que tu affrontes une sirène ? N'importe quoi…

- Non, dit la Championne en sentant un sourire se dessiner lentement sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle prenait l'œuf d'or. Tu ne comprends pas ? Les sirènes du lac ont chanté un message aux Champions. Et nous venons de trouver _comment_ écouter ce message.

- Sous l'eau ?

- Sous l'eau, affirma Fleur.

Son amie sur les talons, elle sortit dehors sans même se préoccuper de mettre son manteau. Au pas de course, elles se précipitèrent à la salle de bain qui avait été mise à la disposition des délégations.

- Fraîcheur des pins, dit Fleur à la statue, qui pivota pour le laisser entrer.

- Euh, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Prendre un bain ? demanda Alexandra en la voyant commencer à faire couler de l'eau.

- Bien sûr que non, je t'aurais demandé de rester dehors, répondit la Championne en regardant l'œuf, anxieuse, se demandant quel secret il lui révèlerait. Je veux juste écouter ce que les sirènes ont à me dire…

Lorsque l'immense baignoire fut remplie, la jeune fille remonta les manches de son chemisier bleu marin, prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit l'œuf d'or. Sans se préoccuper du cri strident amplifié par l'écho qui rebondissait sur les murs de la majestueuse salle de bain, la semie-Vélane le plongea dans l'eau claire.

En voyant son amie froncer les sourcils, l'héritière des Lamerais, intriguée, retira prudemment les mains qu'elle avait plaquées sur ses oreilles pour les protéger de l'horrible hurlement inhumain. L'œuf ouvert ne produisait que des bulles et un gargouillis incompréhensible.

- Au moins, on ne deviendra pas sourdes, observa la Française en regardant son amie refermer l'œuf et le retirer de l'eau.

Songeuse, Fleur regarda l'œuf doré quelques instants avant de s'exclamer :

- Pfff ! C'est idiot ! Il suffit que je sois sous l'eau aussi, c'est tout !

- Euh, Fleur, t'es sûre de ça ?

- Assez pour tenter le coup.

Au vu de la configuration du bain aux proportions démesurées, il n'y avait qu'une façon de procéder : aller dans l'eau avec l'œuf.

- Tiens ça, dit-elle en tendant l'œuf mouillé à Alexandra.

La Championne de Beauxbâtons retira chaussures et chaussettes avant de se laisser glisser dans l'eau de la baignoire. Immergée jusqu'à la poitrine, elle tendit la main pour récupérer son bien.

- Je savais que tu finirais par prendre un bain, remarqua la Française aux yeux chocolat en lui redonnant le fameux œuf.

Fleur inspira profondément avant de se laisser couler, n'ouvrant l'œuf que lorsqu'elle fut totalement submergée par l'eau, ne voulant pas perdre un mot du précieux message.

Ledit message, comme elle s'y attendait, était chanté. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le chant soit si magnifique. À la fois mélodieux et inquiétant, un chœur s'éleva :

« _Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

_Nous devons pour chanter être au dessous du sol._

_À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

_Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,_

_Pendant une heure entière, il te faudra chercher_

_Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

_Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir,_

_Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard._ »

Elle refit surface, à bout de souffle.

- Alors ? demanda Alexandra, avide de savoir. Ça a marché ?

- Oui, répondit Fleur en sortant de l'eau avec difficulté en raison de ses vêtements alourdis par l'eau. C'est une énigme. Aide-moi à me sécher…

La semie-Vélane sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et son amie fit de même. Faisant sortir un petit vent chaud de leurs baguettes magiques, les deux jeunes filles vinrent à bout de faire disparaître toute l'humidité des vêtements de la Championne.

Fleur avait profité de ce temps pour réciter l'énigme à Alexandra – laquelle s'était retrouvée avec les yeux ronds comme des Cognards à l'orange à évoquer le fait, de plusieurs manières différentes, que les organisateurs devaient être sacrément dérangés et que beaucoup de Mandragore avait dû être fumée le jour où les Tâches et les pseudos indices avaient été décidés. Vaguement d'accord, la semie-Vélane avait hoché la tête.

Après avoir vidé le bain, elles sortirent de la pièce, avec l'intention de retourner au carrosse de Beauxbâtons pour réfléchir à la fameuse énigme de l'œuf d'or. Cependant, au tournant d'un couloir, Fleur aperçut Cedric qui marchait devant elle. Elle remit alors l'œuf à son amie, sans même la regarder.

- Héééé ?! s'étonna Alexandra en prenant l'œuf.

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire, répondit simplement la blonde en s'éloignant.

La Sang Pur était si déroutée et intriguée qu'elle avait presque des points d'interrogation au-dessus de la tête. Mais lorsqu'elle vit que son amie s'avançait vers Cedric Diggory, elle comprit et esquissa un léger sourire. « Excellent choix ! » approuva-t-elle mentalement avant de tourner les talons et de repartir en direction inverse – il y avait plus d'une sortie dans cette école, après tout !

Pendant qu'Alexandra s'en allait, Fleur s'était approchée de Cedric, le saluant amicalement.

- Salut, répondit-il en souriant légèrement. Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien, dit-elle avec sincérité. Toi ?

- Bien aussi. Le choc de la Première Tâche est passé, rajouta-t-il en riant.

La jeune fille rit aussi – un rire doux et léger, qui vint caresser avec douceur les oreilles du Poufsouffle et gonfler son cœur de bonheur.

- Il est passé de mon côté aussi. Quoi qu'à la réflexion…

- Ça ne passera jamais complètement, compléta le Champion légitime de Poudlard.

- Voilà. Je crois que même lorsque je serai très vieille et toute ridée, je vais y repenser en me disant que je l'ai échappé belle.

Progressivement et plus ou moins consciemment, Fleur faisait agir son charme de Vélane, et Cedric devait faire de sérieux efforts pour demeurer en parfait contrôle de lui-même devant l'attraction croissante que la jeune fille exerçait sur lui.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, Alexandra Lamerais poursuivait nonchalamment son chemin, l'œuf de Fleur en main.

- Alexandra ! l'interpella une voix dans son dos. Alexandra !

La Sang Pur se retourna, cherchant du regard la personne qui l'avait ainsi apostrophée. Elle vit Domovoï qui s'avançait vers elle, sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh, salut, dit-elle de son ton enjoué habituel.

- Je voudrais savoir…

- Oui ?

- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas beaucoup… pas du tout, en fait. Mais je voudrais vraiment… que tu acceptes de venir au bal avec moi.

- C'est direct, rigola Alexandra.

- Je sais, répondit l'élève de Durmstrang en esquissant un sourire un peu embarrassé. Mais j'ai très envie de te connaître, et je pense que ce serait l'occasion parfaite.

Alexandra le regarda en silence une dizaine de secondes, comme si elle le jaugeait. Puis, avec un sourire éclatant, elle répondit :

- Je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée.

Le visage de Domovoï s'illumina.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, dit la jeune fille. Mais je n'ai pas très envie de devoir attendre tout ce temps pour te connaître.

Il rit nerveusement.

- Ça aussi, c'est direct.

- Cours d'Alexandra Lamerais 101 : elle est franche et directe.

- Et le cours 202, c'est quoi ?

- Elle était en train de retourner au carrosse de son école et voudrait bien qu'un certain Domovoï Stanovoï fasse le chemin avec elle.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un léger rire alors qu'Alexandra lui adressait un clin d'œil taquin avant de se remettre en marche à ses côtés.

Fleur était maintenant appuyée, le côté gauche de son corps contre le mur, faisant face à Cedric. Pendant la conversation, il s'était inconsciemment rapproché d'elle, se penchant même légèrement pour augmenter leur proximité, irrémédiablement attirée par son charme magique.

- Tu sais, je me rends compte que je ne t'ai pas vraiment remerciée pour m'avoir dit ce que tu savais sur les dragons, dit Cedric à voix basse.

- C'est pas grave, répondit Fleur avec un sourire, discret mais éblouissant. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour ça…

- Oui mais je me disais… si tu avais besoin d'aide… tu sais, l'œuf…

- L'œuf qu'on met dans l'eau ? demanda la semie-Vélane avec une lueur joueuse dans le regard.

- Tu as trouvé ?

- On dirait bien, continua-t-elle en se rapprochant imperceptiblement du jeune homme.

Il eut un rire nerveux.

- Alors pour te remercier, je fais comment, moi ?

Fleur ouvrit la bouche – sa magnifique bouche, rosée et joliment dessinée – mais une autre fois s'éleva avec force :

- OH, S'IL TE PLAÎT, VIENS AU BAL AVEC MOI !

Des gens qui passaient éclatèrent de rire. La jeune fille, comprenant ce qui se passait, mit fin au charme magique avant de jeter le regard le plus méprisant qu'on ait jamais vu en Grande-Bretagne au Gryffondor qui, confus, aussi écarlate que sa chevelure, s'empressa de déguerpir, comme s'il venait de se rendre brutalement compte de l'extrême stupidité de son action.

Fleur recommença lentement à faire agir son charme de Vélane en se retournant vers Cedric, qui se recula très légèrement, comme s'il tentait de se défaire de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui.

- Je… je sais ce que tu es en train de tenter de faire.

Embarrassée à l'extrême, la Championne de Beauxbâtons détourna le regard.

- Et je… je pense que j'aurais très certainement dit oui, mais j'ai… déjà quelqu'un.

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur la Française, qui se détacha du mur, soudainement raidie.

- Fleur, crois-moi, je suis…

- Non, dit-elle d'une voix parfaitement dépourvue d'émotions. Tais-toi…

Elle se détourna brutalement et s'en alla, hermétique à toute tentative qu'aurait pu avoir le joueur de Quidditch pour la retenir.

Cedric demeura une longue minute immobile le temps pour le mélange extrêmement complexe de sentiments entremêlés de se clarifier un peu. Il crispa les paupières et, en colère contre lui-même, laissa aller sa tête contre le mur derrière lui.

« Merde ! » ragea-t-il intérieurement.

Dire que s'il n'avait pas demandé à Cho Chang de l'accompagner au bal, la _veille_, il aurait pu y aller avec _Fleur Delacour_, cette fille qui hantait ses rêves depuis son arrivée. Et tout à l'heure, même pas cinq minutes plus tôt, si cet imbécile de Ronald Weasley n'avait pas fait son cinéma, il aurait pu lui ravir un baiser…

Tout en discutant de choses et d'autres, Alexandra et Domovoï étaient arrivés devant le carrosse de l'Académie Beauxbâtons.

- Te voilà donc arrivée à destination, dit l'élève de Durmstrang avec un sourire.

Il se baissa un peu pour l'embrasser sur la joue, mais la jeune fille tourna légèrement la tête, et ce furent leurs bouches qui se rencontrèrent. Le baiser fugace fut chaste et tendre, ce qui n'empêcha pas Domovoï de la regarder avec étonnement. À nouveau, elle lui adressa un petit clin d'œil.

- Cours d'Alexandra Lamerais 303 : elle a toujours ce qu'elle veut…

La Française amorça un geste pour retirer la cape de fourrure qu'il avait posée sur ses épaules pour la protéger du froid de décembre, mais il arrêta ses mains avec les siennes. Devant la lueur de surprise dans ses grands yeux chocolat, il lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Garde-la. Cours de Domovoï Stanovoï 101 : il est galant.

La Sang Pur laissa échapper un petit éclat de rire alors qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue avant de repartir vers l'école. Le sourire aux lèvres, Alexandra le regarda s'éloigner quelques instants avant de pénétrer dans le carrosse. Elle laissa tomber la cape de fourrure sur son lit avant de s'y allonger, l'œuf d'or de la Championne contre son ventre.

Elle y était depuis quelques minutes lorsque Fleur, extrêmement morne, y entra à son tour. En voyant la mine de son amie, Alexandra comprit tout de suite que l'impossible venait de se produire : Cedric avait _refusé_.

- Fleur ? tenta la Française.

- Je préfère ne pas en parler, répondit aussitôt la Championne en se laissant tomber sur son propre lit.

- Je comprends.

- Merci. D'où est-ce que ce truc sort ?

Elle venait de remarquer la cape de fourrure, laquelle n'avait absolument pas sa place dans le décor.

- C'est à un élève de Durmstrang, non ?

Les yeux ronds, la semie-Vélane lança un coussin à son amie rougissante.

- Cachottière !

- Hé ! Tu peux parler !

- Je souffre. Toi, c'est quoi ton excuse ?

- Mon jardin secret, plaisanta Alexandra.

- Mon œil !

- Bon, d'accord. Mais en fait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à raconter avant. C'est à Domovoï Stanovoï. Un élève de Durmstrang à qui j'ai parlé quelques fois.

- Il n'y _avait_ pas grand-chose à raconter _avant_… et _maintenan_t ?

La Sang Pur roula sur le côté, adressant un sourire mystérieux à sa meilleure amie. Puis, une lueur joueuse dans ses grands yeux bruns, elle mima un baiser dans les airs. Le cœur de la Sang-Mêlée se serra brièvement, le geste d'Alexandra lui rappelant le baiser de Cedric qu'elle avait failli avoir. Elle s'efforça cependant d'avoir l'air ravie pour son amie. Le résultat, par ailleurs, était assez convaincant.

- Alors, tu vas au bal avec lui ?

Alexandra hocha la tête, radieuse. Les deux Françaises décidèrent par la suite de s'attaquer à l'énigme, que Fleur retranscrivit dans un cahier. Puis, le regard posé sur les lignes, elle se mit à penser à voix haute :

- « Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles »… ça, c'est facile. La Tâche sera dans le lac. Ensuite… « nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol » ça c'est une référence aux sirènes, c'est sûr.

- Ouais. « À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit »… ben ça va, là, on est en train ! plaisanta Alexandra.

Fleur rit avant de poursuivre :

- « Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi ». C'est là que ça se corse.

- Que ça se corse ? C'est clair, pourtant.

- C'est clair, justement. Les sirènes vont me voler quelque chose d'important. T'as vu la taille du lac ? Je fais comment, moi, si c'est petit ? Et si je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche…

- Le reste de la chanson parle d'une limite d'une heure. Ça va être chronométré histoire de vous compliquer la tâche encore plus.

- Ce qui m'amène à un autre problème de taille.

- Lequel ?

- Il faut que je respire sous l'eau pendant une heure…

**Le mot de la fin :** Décidément, ces temps-ci... LOL. Je dois dire, j'adore Ron, mais là, vu qu'il m'a tout foutu en l'air pour Fleur et Cedric, je lui botterais les fesses LOL… reviews svp, ça fait tellement plaisir !


	12. Danse avec moi

**Lunedorell : **XD et comment !!! La scène m'a trop frustrée, j'étais « gniiiiiiiii 'spèce de bouffon qu'est-ce que tu faiiiiiiis !! ». Mais bon, pour une fois, c'est la faute à JKR !! Lol.

**Lilli-Puce :** Ben non t'es pas chiante ;) C'est comme j'ai déjà dit, en fait, Silver and Red, elle est déjà écrite, mais à la main, je fais juste recopier, et ça je le fais surtout quand j'ai vraiment le temps… mais t'inquiète pas, elle avance lentement mais sûrement… au moins, celle-là, tu peux être sûre que le syndrome de la page blanche ne me bloquera pas deux semaines XD. Et vi… je me sens d'humeur à vous gâter

**Mme Diggory Weasley : **Tout à fait ! Ce qu'il est boulet quand il s'y met celui-là ! XD

**Garance : **Merci et… de rien !! Lol !! Quant à la suite, ben… la voici !!!

**Chapitre 12 : Danse avec moi…**

Dans la salle de bains des préfets, une odeur de jasmin, douce et ensorcelante, embaumait l'air alors que Fleur, les yeux fermés, se prélassait dans l'eau chaude et parfumée. Avec sa baguette, elle avait fait apparaître un banc extrêmement confortable au fond de la piscine pour ne pas être obligée de demeurer debout. Soudain, un bruit vint troubler ce moment de détente absolue.

C'était un bruit léger – si léger que la jeune fille se demanda s'il n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Mais il se répéta à quelques reprises. « Toc toc toc toc… ». Le son du bec d'un hibou qui frappait sur une fenêtre. Sans doute était-ce la chouette familiale qui lui apportait le « Joyeux Noël » de ses parents et de sa sœur.

La semie-Vélane étira le bras pour atteindre sa baguette magique et, d'un léger mouvement de poignet, ouvrit la fenêtre. L'oiseau faillit s'empêtrer dans le long rideau de soie en entrant dans la pièce, et Fleur s'empressa de refermer magiquement la fenêtre dès que le rapace fut entré, car le vent froid s'engouffrait dans la pièce.

Le messager se posa élégamment sur le rebord de l'immense baignoire. C'était une chouette hulotte, mais – la jeune fille put le constater du premier coup d'œil – ce n'était pas Mathilda. Légèrement intriguée, la Championne de Beauxbâtons prit le bout de parchemin attaché à la patte de la chouette et le déplia.

Elle poussa un cri d'exaspération en voyant le message. « Je t'aime ». La même écriture que la lettre de l'autre fois. Le même anonymat. Mais un oiseau différent… pourquoi ? Pour brouiller les pistes ? Fleur regarda la chouette hulotte, qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Est-ce que c'est Fabien Lancelot qui t'envoie ? risqua-t-elle.

La chouette postale poussa un léger hululement, mais – à la grande surprise de la Française – fit un signe de tête signifiant « non ».

- Non ? s'étonna la Championne. Alors est-ce que c'est… quelqu'un de Beauxbâtons ?

L'oiseau de proie répéta le même signe de négation. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- C'est quelqu'un de… Durmstrang ?

Même réaction de la chouette inconnue.

- Quelqu'un de Pot-de-Lard, alors ?

Cette fois, l'oiseau de nuit eut une réaction différente : il se pencha d'avant en arrière à quelques reprises, mimant sans doute un hochement de tête. Oui. Le garçon qui écrivait ces messages était un élève de Poudlard, qui devait utiliser un sortilège pour les traduire en français.

- C'est Roger ?

La chouette lui signala que non.

- Alors là, je n'y comprends plus rien, soupira Fleur en regardant le message.

Non seulement ce n'était pas cet idiot de Fabien Lancelot qui lui écrivait, mais en plus, ce n'était même pas son cavalier. Mais alors, qui ? Un garçon de Poudlard, c'était bien vague…

- Quelqu'un en septième année ? demanda-t-elle, espérant que la chouette lui donnerait une réponse positive.

Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit cet idiot de rouquin qui lui avait crié de l'accompagner au bal ! Au grand soulagement de la Championne, l'oiseau lui répondit par l'affirmative.

Lentement, la jeune fille passa la pointe de sa baguette sur le parchemin, pour former, avec son écriture raffinée, les mots suivants : « Au bal… signale-toi ». Puis, elle rendit la lettre à la chouette hulotte et lui ouvrit la fenêtre d'un coup de baguette magique avant de sortir du bain.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le carrosse, c'était la pagaille : onze jeunes filles étaient en train de se préparer pour un bal. Et la douzième, la plus belle, la plus importante, la plus _tout_, venait d'entrer.

- Magali, tu veux bien me prêter ton fer plat magique ?

- Sarah, le gloss lustré ou le gloss brillant, selon toi ?

- Je n'ai pourtant pas grossi… quoi qu'avec ce qu'on mange ici, ça ne me surprendrait même pas ! Alexandra, tu peux m'aider avec la fermeture éclair ?

Fleur ne put retenir un sourire en voyant son amie lever les yeux au ciel avant d'aider Magali Bourgeois. Alexandra, contrairement aux autres, était déjà prête et, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, elle était magnifique.

Le maquillage qu'elle avait appliqué sur ses yeux lui donnait un regard félin et captivant, elle portait une magnifique robe de soie bordeaux, et avait jeté un sort à ses cheveux pour les allonger un peu et les rendre ondulés.

- Fleur ! s'exclama Blanche en la voyant. Enfin, on a presque cru que tu t'étais noyée dans le bain ! Tu te rends compte que tu risques de tout retarder ? Ils ne peuvent rien faire sans toi, tu es une Championne !

- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas, je serai prête à temps, voyons !

En effet, elle était déjà en train d'enfiler avec soin la superbe robe de soie argentée qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à choisir la semaine précédente.

- Je me charge de tes cheveux ! s'exclama tout de suite Alexandra en se précipitant vers sa meilleure amie.

En fait, elle cherchait surtout à pouvoir lui parler en toute discrétion.

- Pourquoi ç'a été si long ? murmura-t-elle en passant une brosse dans les cheveux soyeux de la semie-Vélane.

- J'ai reçu un deuxième message, répondit la Française du bout des lèvres.

Bien que concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, la Sang Pur marmonna :

- Maudit soit cet abruti congénital de Fabien Lancelot…

- Ce n'est pas de lui, soupira Fleur.

- Quoi ?

Elle était présentement en train de coiffer les cheveux de la Championne de Beauxbâtons en un chignon avec des mouvements compliqués de sa baguette magique.

- J'ai… demandé à la chouette.

- Euh…Fleur…

- C'est quelqu'un de Pot-de-Lard, poursuivit Fleur, sans se préoccuper de l'intervention de son amie. Un garçon en septième année. Je lui ai renvoyé son hibou pour lui dire de se manifester pendant le bal.

- Fleur, t'es sûre ?

- Oui. Ça m'agace de ne pas savoir qui c'est.

- Et… il disait quoi, ce second message ? risqua Alexandra en terminant son œuvre avec un délicat ornement dans le chignon de son amie. (NdA : Ce qu'elle a dans les cheveux dans le film HP4).

Lentement, la magnifique jeune fille se retourna vers son amie.

- « Je t'aime ».

Les yeux arrondis par la surprise, Alexandra prit quelques secondes à pouvoir articuler correctement :

- Tu es sûre que c'est le même ? demanda-t-elle en entamant le maquillage de son amie.

- Absolument. Et je veux savoir qui est assez culotté pour m'envoyer des « je t'aime » et m'appeler « mon cœur », le tout anonymement.

- Mesdemoiselles, êtes-vous toutes prêtes ? demanda Madame Maxime de sa voix puissante.

Douze voix féminines répondirent par l'affirmative. La délégation sortit dans le froid hivernal et s'empressa de se réfugier dans le château.

- Ah, vous voilà, dit le professeur de métamorphose en voyant Fleur arriver. Tout de même... dépêchons, dépêchons… nous sommes déjà très en retard…

En l'apercevant, Roger lui proposa son bras – qu'elle accepta, bien sûr. La jeune fille dut se faire violence pour ne pas hurler lorsqu'il l'emmena vers Cedric et la jeune fille qu'il avait choisie comme cavalière.

_Cho Chang_.

La fille à laquelle il avait sourit le soir où Beauxbâtons était arrivée à Poudlard. La fille qui lui avait parlé dès son arrivée, et qui lui semblait si sympathique. Sans même le savoir, l'Asiatique venait de passer du rang de « personne à la compagnie appréciable » à la première place sur la liste noire de la Française, surpassant même Fabien Lancelot, le tout en une fraction de seconde.

Hypocrite jusqu'au bout de ses ongles parfaitement manucurés, l'héritière des Delacour la salua en lui souriant.

- Ta robe est vraiment très jolie, la complimenta-t-elle.

- Merci, répondit Cho avec un sourire. La tienne aussi.

- Très bien, dit McGonagall. Puisque tout le monde est_ enfin_ là, nous allons pouvoir procéder… un couple derrière l'autre, s'il vous plaît… Monsieur Davies et Miss Delacour… Monsieur Krum et Miss Granger…Monsieur Diggory et Miss Chang… et Monsieur Potter avec Miss Patil ! Dépêchons, nous sommes déjà très en retard… voilà, tout est parfait...

À cet instant, les magnifiques doubles portes s'ouvrirent avec lenteur, et la musique d'un orchestre se fit entendre. Gracieuse, la tête haute, magnifique comme toujours, la Championne de Beauxbâtons pénétra dans l'immense salle. Les gens présents applaudirent l'entrée des Champions.

La musique s'arrêta lorsque les gens commencèrent à s'installer à table. Fleur était très énervée – et c'est sur l'école qu'elle décida de passer ses nerfs. De toute façon, elle aurait pu parler de la forme de chacun des brins d'herbe du gazon de la cour de son manoir et Roger Davies l'aurait écoutée avec la même attention et les mêmes yeux de merlan frit…

Après le repas, les tables disparurent, libérant l'immense piste de danse. Les Champions et leurs cavaliers se mirent en position, attendant que la musique commence pour se mettre à danser. La jeune fille entama donc une valse avec le joueur de Quidditch. Fleur était une excellente danseuse et, fort heureusement pour elle, le Serdaigle se montra à la hauteur.

Peu à peu, d'autres couples vinrent rejoindre les quatre premiers. Au passage, la semie-Vélane vit son amie, radieuse, commencer à danser avec Domovoï. Elle sourit à Alexandra – et, bien sûr, Davies se figura que ce sourire lui était adressé.

Plus tard dans la soirée, la jeune fille s'excusa auprès de son cavalier et sortit de la salle, dans l'intention d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes. Un hibou était posé sur la rampe d'escalier. Il lui indiqua sa présence et réclama son attention en hululant avec force.

Fleur sursauta légèrement en l'entendant et se tourna vers l'oiseau, qui tendait maintenant la patte. Était-ce un message de son fameux admirateur ? Intriguée, la jolie Française prit le morceau de parchemin et le déplia rapidement.

« _Je tenais à t'offrir ce cadeau, car je te vois chercher à la bibliothèque depuis un mois, et mon ami, qui est un des Champions, a trouvé la solution depuis une semaine : ce dont tu as besoin, c'est du Sortilège de Têtenbulle. Et si tu tiens toujours à savoir qui je suis, descends dans les cachots… _» disait le message.

Fleur ne se posa même pas de questions : elle se dirigea vers la porte qui marquait l'entrée des cachots et se dépêcha de la passer.

Elle frissonna légèrement alors qu'elle descendait des escaliers de pierre sombre. L'endroit était froid, humide et sombre. En un mot, il était lugubre. Elle resserra légèrement son voile semi transparent sur ses épaules, davantage pour se rassurer que pour se protéger de la fraîcheur ambiante.

Le couloir sinueux et silencieux la mena à une porte de métal sombre. Grimaçant légèrement, elle la poussa pour l'ouvrir à moitié et pénétra dans la pièce qui se trouvait derrière elle.

C'était une pièce assez grande et vide – probablement abandonnée depuis des années – aux murs de pierre nue. Mais quelqu'un avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, rendant déjà l'endroit relativement plus agréable.

Ce quelqu'un faisait face au feu – et tournait le dos à la Championne. Dans la pénombre, il lui était impossible de distinguer autre chose qu'une silhouette masculine se détachant des flammes orangées. C'était forcément lui, mais, justement, qui était-il ?

Se maudissant de ne pas avoir sa baguette (un simple « Lumos » aurait élucidé le mystère), la sorcière s'avança de quelques pas, l'écho du bruit de ses chaussures se répercutant sur les murs. Il se retourna lentement vers elle, et le cœur de Fleur manqua un battement.

C'était _lui_.

- Bonsoir, dit-il doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Fleur, je voudrais simplement que tu m'écoutes…

Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle, mais elle recula.

- Écouter quoi ? C'était pourtant très clair. J'ai demandé. Tu as dit non. Fin de l'histoire et au revoir, on m'attend.

Elle se détourna pour sortir, mais il la retint par le poignet et l'obligea doucement à se retourner pour la regarder dans les yeux. La jeune fille n'eut pas le courage de lui résister.

- Ça t'a mise en colère et je peux comprendre. Mais comprends à ton tour que je ne pouvais pas accepter… même si je le voulais.

- Je veux que tu t'expliques, Cedric.

- C'est ce que je suis en train de faire.

- Pas sur ça. Sur les messages. Explique-toi vite et bien.

Pendant ce temps, Domovoï était en train de servir un rafraîchissement à sa cavalière. Et ce fut à ce moment précis que Roger Davies s'interposa :

- Excuse-moi, t'as vu Fleur depuis qu'elle est partie tout à l'heure ?

- Non, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, un peu agacée par ce manque de politesse.

Son agacement n'alla pas en diminuant lorsque Davies s'en alla comme il était venu.

- Oui, oui, et bonsoir à toi aussi ! lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Non mais je te jure, bougonna-t-elle en se retournant vers Domovoï. Plus ça va, plus je les trouve lourds, les prétendants de Fleur. C'est pas déjà assez de me voir seulement quand il faut me demander quelque chose à propos de Fleur, comme si je savais systématiquement où elle se trouve à chaque seconde de sa vie, maintenant, il faut qu'ils soient malpolis… pourquoi tu ris ?

Domovoï rit doucement avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- Tu es drôle quand tu t'énerves comme ça, dit-il simplement avec un sourire.

- Excusez-moi, dit une voix féminine.

Alexandra se tourna vers la provenance de la voix et son regard perdit immédiatement toute chaleur, car il venait de se poser sur une fille qu'elle détestait par procuration pour avoir volé un garçon à sa meilleure amie.

- Quoi ?

- Vous n'auriez pas vu Cedric, par hasard ?

- Franchement, dit la Française avec moins de délicatesse qu'à son habitude, j'ai une tête à avoir vu ce benêt de frelon ? (NdA : MDR !! Pardon…)

Cho Chang lui adressa un regard courroucé avant de tourner les talons et de repartir.

- Diggory a disparu aussi ? demanda l'élève de Durmstrang en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Tiens donc, dit la Sang Pur avec un sourire indéfinissable.

« J'espère au moins qu'ils s'amusent » songea-t-elle.

Dans les cachots, un silence s'était installé.

- J'attends, lança Fleur.

Cedric baissa légèrement les yeux et les releva après quelques secondes pour les planter dans ceux de Fleur.

- Le premier était pour te féliciter de ton exploit.

- Tu l'avais déjà fait de vive voix.

- Dans la tente, je n'ai pas pu dire tout ce que je voulais dire. Ce n'était pas le moment. Tu n'avais pas le temps.

- Tout ce que tu voulais dire ? « Mon cœur » ?

- Le second, reprit Cedric sans se préoccuper de l'intervention de la blonde, se passe de commentaires.

- Oui, en effet, c'est sans commentaires.

- C'est Noël. Je voulais te le faire savoir… et c'est le moyen que j'ai trouvé.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir signé ces messages, au moins ? s'exaspéra-t-elle en le repoussant. Tu as conscience que j'étais sûre que c'était cet imbécile de Fabien Lancelot ? J'ai failli demander à Florence de le jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie de ma part ! Combien de temps encore avais-tu l'intention de me cacher la vérité ? Pendant combien de temps encore voulais-tu te jouer de moi ? RÉPONDS !

- Honnêtement… je ne suis même pas sûr que j'aurais osé te le dire si jamais tu n'avais jamais demandé à savoir qui était l'auteur des lettres.

- Et POURQUOI ?

- Parce que ça m'aurait pris un courage… que je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir. Je n'en avais même pas assez pour t'inviter.

La Sang-Mêlée demeura silencieuse un moment, partagée entre sa colère et son amour pour lui. Lentement, elle s'avança vers lui et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque.

- Faisons comme si tu m'avais invitée, comme si la dernière chanson de la soirée était en train de jouer…souffla Fleur à son oreille.

- Ce qui veut dire ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Danse avec moi… murmura-t-elle, les yeux mi-clos.

Cedric ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entoura doucement sa taille avec ses bras, la rapprochant de lui. Elle sourit en se lovant plus confortablement contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi de longues minutes, se mouvant au rythme lent et langoureux d'une musique qui ne jouait que dans leurs têtes.

- On va nous chercher, finit-elle par dire, à regret.

- Alors faisons comme si la chanson était terminée…

- C'est-à-dire ?

Le Poufsouffle se pencha légèrement vers elle pour l'embrasser. Un frisson des plus agréables lui parcourut l'échine, et elle sentit ses jambes faiblir tant l'effet de ce tendre baiser était puissant.

- Il faut… commença le Champion.

- Oui, ils vont…

- Vas-y d'abord…

La jeune fille, bien à contrecoeur, se détacha de lui et rebroussa chemin.

- Ah, tu es là, dit Roger en la voyant revenir. Je commençais à m'inquiéter…

- La moitié de l'école était aux toilettes, mentit-elle avec un sourire.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans l'indifférence totale pour Fleur – sauf le moment où, dans le parc, elle dut mettre fermement un terme aux ardeurs du Serdaigle. Ennuyée, elle prétexta une soudaine fatigue pour pouvoir retourner au carrosse.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il n'y avait personne. La jeune fille avait mis son pyjama et était en train de défaire sa coiffure lorsque Alexandra fit son entrée, le sourire aux lèvres – le sourire de quelqu'un qui venait de passer une excellente soirée. Ce sourire devint taquin lorsque le regard de la brune se posa sur la blonde.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle.

- Davies peut toujours courir s'il veut ressortir avec moi, répondit la Championne.

- Quoi ? Non, c'est pas de ça que je parle !

Elle se laissa tomber sur son propre lit avant de se débarrasser prestement de ses chaussures – ces magnifiques et coûteux instruments de torture féminine.

- Je parle… de ton admirateur… et de ta subite disparition.

Ses orteils frétillaient.

- C'est drôle, Cedric aussi avait disparu, continua-t-elle, le sourire fendue jusqu'aux oreilles. Raconte, sinon je te torture !

- Il y a eu une certaine…

Fleur prit un air innocent.

- … magie.

Les orteils d'Alexandra frétillèrent de plus belle et ses yeux s'arrondirent. La bouche en O, elle mit une dizaine de secondes à pouvoir s'exclamer :

- Oh, mon… c'était _lui_ ? C'était _vraiment_ lui ?

Fleur hocha la tête, et Alexandra se leva d'un bond.

- En d'autres termes, ça veut dire que tu as passé une très bonne soirée même si ton cavalier était complètement rasoir, et que, sous peu…

Elle donna un coup de hanches vers la droite, comme si elle bousculait quelqu'un d'invisible se tenant à ses côtés.

- Geisha à la noix… ADIEU !

La Championne de l'Académie Beauxbâtons éclata de rire avec son amie, qui semblait penser que tout était gagné d'avance.

Fleur, elle, sentait bien que ce ne serait pas si simple…

**Le mot de la fin :** Voilàà ! J'ai été un peu longue, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez vu que je vous offre un double !!!


	13. Un trésor

**Note : **Comme les autres Tâches, ce chapitre est écrit depuis un moment, alors, zou, cadeau, je le poste avec « Danse avec moi… » ;) En même temps, ça vous fait un cadeau de Noël un peu en retard... c'est fou comme la vie fait bien les choses !!!!

**Conseil :** Si jamais vous avez l'OST de « Da Vinci Code », ne vous gênez pas pour écouter « The Citrine Cross » pour le début (c'est-à-dire la préparation et le passage dans l'eau). Pour l'attente de Fleur au bord du lac, « The Black Lake » de l'OST de « Goblet of Fire » ira trèèèès bien ! La preuve, c'est ce que j'ai écouté en l'écrivant. Et après, à partir du moment où Fleur et Gabrielle retournent vers le carrosse, « Complicated » d'Avril Lavigne, ça fait super bien. Pour le moment de déprime, « Everything » de Lifehouse est parfait. C'est un chapitre trrrrrrrrrrrès musical, lol…

**Chapitre 13 : Un trésor**

Lorsque Fleur se leva ce matin-là, elle se sentait beaucoup moins nerveuse que le matin de la Première Tâche. Récupérer quelque chose en plongeant dans les profondeurs d'un lac inconnu, aussi glacial soit-il en ce mois de février, lui semblait plus facile que de combattre une dragonne. Après tout, il ne devait pas y avoir des créatures si dangereuses dans l'eau. Ce n'était qu'un lac.

Après avoir pris un petit déjeuner (plutôt léger, afin de ne pas trop s'alourdir), la semie-Vélane retourna dans le carrosse. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare avant d'aller au lac. Déjà, les spectateurs s'y dirigeaient, ignorant pour la plupart la nature de la Tâche qu'ils allaient observer ce matin-là.

La jeune fille regarda ce que Madame Maxime avait posé sur son lit avant de rejoindre la tribune des jurés : un maillot de bain argenté, des sandales, une jupe et une veste assorties au maillot de bain pour l'empêcher de mourir complètement de froid avant de plonger dans le lac. Rapidement, Fleur se changea, et attacha sa baguette à sa jambe à l'aide des fines courroies de cuir que Madame Maxime avait prévues à cet effet (NdA : Bref, pile comme dans le film). Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle sortit.

Le froid mordant de la « brise » la fit frissonner comme jamais, et, les jambes tremblantes, les bras serrés contre sa poitrine, elle se dirigea vers le lac. En arrivant aux environs, elle vit qu'un quai avait été magiquement érigé pour les Champions et que des estrades s'élevaient maintenant de l'eau pour accueillir le public.

La foule était déjà nombreuse, et la Française se dépêcha de se diriger vers le quai, qu'elle traversa en fusillant du regard deux jumeaux roux qui invitaient les spectateurs à parier en clamant quelque chose comme « Trois jeunes hommes, une jeune fille au fond d'un lac glacial, combien reviendront à la surface ? Fleur, 10 contre 1… ». Duo de crétins.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au bout du quai, Viktor et Cedric étaient déjà là. Quelques-uns des camarades des Champions avaient décidé de tenir compagnie à leur ami respectif. La sorcière n'avait pas été mise de côté, comme elle le découvrit très vite en sentant quelqu'un qui ne pouvait qu'être Alexandra lui sauter au cou.

- Fleur, comment ça va ?

- Morte de froid, répondit la jeune fille en claquant des dents.

- Ma pauvre…

- Oh, je suppose que je pourrais abdiquer, plaisanta Fleur d'un ton morne.

- _Non_ ! s'écria la Sang Pur.

- Alex, je plaisantais…

- Oui, mais non…

- Toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire.

- Peut-être bien.

- Alexandra…

- Fleur, est-ce que tu connais ta quête ? s'enquit Alexandra.

- Je sais que je dois retrouver quelque chose de cher, répondit Fleur en haussant les épaules.

- C'est tout ?

- Et bien, oui.

Le regard chocolat de la jeune sorcière balaya les alentours, comme si elle voulait être sûre que personne ne portait attention à la discussion. Personne d'autre que les gens de l'Académie ne parlait français, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. Jugeant la situation sécuritaire, puisque tout le monde était occupé à faire autre chose, elle plongea son regard dans celui de son amie et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- J'ai entendu une conversation dans le bureau d'un professeur, commença-t-elle rapidement. Tu sais, la vieille Écossaise qui donne le cours de métamorphose ?

Fleur hocha brièvement la tête, attendant la suite.

- J'allais lui remettre un devoir en retard, mais ce n'était pas elle qui était dans le bureau. C'était le directeur. J'ai écouté ce qu'il disait… je sais ce que tu dois trouver, Fleur.

- C'est quoi ? demanda la blonde, redoutant tout à coup que ce soit quelque chose de minuscule et d'introuvable.

- Pas « quoi ». _Qui_. Fleur, à chaque Champion, on a assigné un prisonnier. Les créatures du lac sont chargées de vous empêcher de sauver votre prisonnier. Et d'après la chanson que tu m'as récitée, lorsque le temps est écoulé…

Interdite, la semie-Vélane plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer l'exclamation horrifiée.

- Renonce à tout espoir, murmura faiblement Fleur entre ses doigts tremblants, toujours plaqués sur sa bouche. Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard… _Gabrielle_ !

Brusquement, cette Tâche lui apparut beaucoup plus cruelle que d'affronter une dragonne pour lui voler un œuf. Sans même qu'Alexandra n'ait à lui dire, elle savait très bien qui se trouvait au fond du lac. Qui d'autre ? C'était sans contredit la seule personne pour qui elle sacrifierait sa vie sans hésiter si cela pouvait l'épargner. Sa petite sœur… ils n'avaient quand même pas le droit ! _Si_ ?

Plus bouleversée que jamais, Fleur vit Harry arriver sur les lieux en courant comme s'il avait une meute de loups aux trousses. « Aies l'air _normale_ » s'ordonna-t-elle en se forçant à arborer un air dédaigneux face au jeune Champion qui cherchait à reprendre son souffle, plié en deux. « S'ils apprennent que tu en sais plus que tu devrais, tu seras disqualifiée et il n'y aura plus personne pour Gabrielle… ».

À ce moment précis, la voix magiquement amplifiée de Verpey se fit entendre :

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes, et bienvenue à cette deuxième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

La foule applaudit avec force. Fleur, désireuse de ne pas perdre une seconde, retira sa veste, sa jupe et ses sandales pendant que le présentateur jovial continuait :

- La nuit dernière, _quelque chose_ d'extrêmement précieux a été ravi à chacun de ces Champions. Un trésor, en quelque sorte.

« Je t'en ficherai, des « en quelque sorte », connard ! » songea la Championne de l'Académie Beauxbâtons en confiant ses vêtements à une camarade au hasard avant de se retourner vers le lac, prenant brusquement conscience de son immensité et de son aspect soudain inquiétant. Ce lac pouvait très bien être le tombeau de sa petite sœur.

- Ces quatre trésors, un pour chaque Champion, se trouvent maintenant au fond du grand lac. Pour réussir l'épreuve, chaque Champion n'a qu'à trouver son trésor et le ramener à la surface. Pour ce faire, ils disposeront d'une heure, après quoi, aucune magie ne pourra plus les aider. Champions, au coup de canon…

**BAM**

Fleur, rapide comme l'éclair, s'appliqua le Sortilège de Têtenbulle et plongea avec élégance dans le lac. En s'immergeant dans l'eau incroyablement froide, elle eut l'impression qu'elle allait tomber sur-le-champ en hypothermie avancée et couler bêtement au fond de l'étendue d'eau. La jeune sorcière secoua vigoureusement la tête pour retrouver ses esprits. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se laisser aller. Tic tac, tic tac. Le temps avait déjà commencé à s'écouler.

Sans se préoccuper des directions que prenaient les autres Champions, Fleur commença à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs du lac. Après un long moment, elle s'habitua au froid et la température de l'eau lui sembla relativement plus tolérable.

Machinalement, elle regarda son poignet… pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'avait pas mis de montre. Zut. Combien de temps lui restait-il pour trouver et ramener Gabrielle ? Elle n'avait décidément aucune notion du temps dans ce lac.

Alors qu'elle traversait une zone envahie par les plantes aquatiques, elle entendit un mouvement derrière elle. Rapidement, la jeune fille se retourna, mais l'éclair rouge et noir qu'elle entrevit lui indiqua que c'était simplement Harry. Soulagée, elle reprit son chemin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la Championne entendit un rire aigu. Elle se retourna, et, à ce moment précis, elle sentit cinq longs doigts s'enrouler autour de sa fine cheville et la tirer brusquement vers le fond. Surprise, Fleur laissa échapper un cri et se débattit avec vigueur, agitant le pied dans tous les sens. Après de longues secondes, elle sentit qu'on lâchait prise et s'empressa de s'éloigner avant que la créature ne retente sa chance.

La sorcière ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour voir ce qui l'avait agressée : rapidement, elle vit un Strangulot, légèrement étourdi, qui se tenait la tête, où le pied de Fleur avait fini par frapper. Elle ne se rendit pas bien loin : apparemment furieux qu'elle ait blessé leur congénère, de nombreux Strangulots sortaient maintenant des plantes aquatiques et se ruaient sur elle pour l'attaquer.

À nouveau, Fleur cria et se débattit, mais cette fois, ils étaient très nombreux. Parfois, elle sentait sa main ou son pied qui atteignait sa cible et elle voyait un Strangulot s'éloigner, momentanément étourdi par le choc. Mais ils revenaient à l'attaque aussitôt, leurs ongles pointus s'enfonçant douloureusement dans sa peau, la déchirant cruellement. Pourquoi s'en prenaient-ils à elle aussi férocement ? Était-elle près du but, était-elle près de sa petite sœur ?

À cette pensée, Fleur sentit un flot d'adrénaline se déverser dans ses veines. Ce n'était quand même pas de sales petites bêtes au corps gluant qui allaient l'empêcher de sauver sa sœur. Et il n'était pas question que l'un d'eux pose ses mains visqueuses et griffues sur Gabrielle.

Sa baguette, il lui _fallait_ sa baguette. Elle ne les repousserait pas efficacement en agitant les pieds et les mains, et ils nageaient sans doute plus vite qu'elle. Sans compter le fait que cette bataille perdue d'avance l'épuisait inutilement.

Ignorant leurs attaques répétées, elle trouva moyen de porter la main à sa jambe gauche… pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait plus sa baguette. « Merde ! » pesta la Française mentalement. L'avait-elle perdue depuis longtemps ? Ou était-ce arrivé dans la confusion de la bataille ? À moins que l'une de ces sales bêtes ne lui ait volée… soudain, parmi la végétation lacustre, elle entrevit des étincelles roses et or. Sa baguette !

Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, la Championne s'élança en direction de ces étincelles, repoussant comme elle pouvait les Strangulots qui lui bloquaient la route. Enfin, après des secondes qui lui parurent interminables, elle se retrouva face à la créature qui tenait sa baguette magique.

Ignorant sans doute les conséquences de son acte, la créature agita la baguette, qui projeta un jet d'eau extrêmement chaude sur le bras de Fleur. La jeune fille vit des marques rouges apparaître sur sa peau claire. En plus d'être douloureux, c'était disgracieux. Combinaison profondément désagréable et très peu enviable.

D'un geste vif, elle saisit sa baguette magique… mais le Strangulot ne la lâcha pas. Fleur avait beau tirer de toutes ses forces, le démon des eaux avait des mains bien plus puissantes que les siennes.

La jeune fille fit alors quelque chose dont elle ne se serait jamais cru capable moins d'une heure auparavant : elle abattit son poing refermé sur le nez de la créature aquatique. Surpris davantage par le geste en lui-même que par la douleur, le Strangulot lâcha prise. À nouveau, Fleur fut assaillie.

- _Lashlabask_ ! cria Fleur en pointant sa baguette dans une direction au hasard.

Il y avait une telle quantité de Strangulots qu'elle était pratiquement sûre d'atteindre une cible, peu importe ce qu'elle visait.

- _Lashlabask_ ! _LASHLABASK_ ! **_LASHLABASK_** !

La jeune fille lançait les jets d'eau bouillante autour d'elle, forçant à chaque fois un Strangulot à la lâcher, mais ils étaient hardis et revenaient à la charge presque aussitôt.

Puis, en même temps, les créatures aquatiques l'agrippèrent de partout : certaines par le poignet, d'autres par le bras, d'autres encore par la jambe ou les chevilles. Les petits démons des eaux commencèrent à la remonter vers la surface.

- Non ! cria Fleur en tentant de se soustraire à leurs mains griffues.

Chaque mètre qu'ils lui faisaient remonter de force était un temps précieux de perdu pour sauver Gabrielle des profondeurs glaciales et sombres du grand lac. Ils continuaient de la traîner vers le haut, faisant fi de ses tentatives de se libérer, et Fleur se sentait plus impuissante que jamais. Puis, à environ cinq mètres de la surface, elle entendit un « pof » et sentit l'eau entrer en contact avec le bas de son visage.

Les sales bêtes ! L'une d'elle avait crevé la bulle du sortilège. Les Strangulots la lâchèrent en ricanant méchamment. Pour la première fois depuis qu'Alexandra lui avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle, Fleur cessa de penser à la survie de sa sœur et se mit à songer à la sienne : elle n'avait plus d'air et la surface lui semblait loin, si loin… si les créatures l'avaient lâchées, c'est parce qu'elles sentaient bien qu'elles avaient gagné la bataille et qu'elle devait abdiquer.

La Championne commençait déjà à se sentir étourdie. Il lui fallait faire vite. Elle avait intérêt à remonter à la surface si elle voulait survivre. Réunissant ses dernières forces, Fleur se mit à battre des jambes et des bras, remontant aussi rapidement que possible à la surface.

Ses muscles lui brûlaient à cause de l'effort qu'ils devaient fournir pratiquement sans oxygène… elle se sentait de plus en plus étourdie… vite… elle sentait que ses mouvements perdaient de plus en plus d'amplitude et de force…

Enfin, elle creva la surface de l'eau et, la bouche ouverte, avala ce qu'elle avait goûté de plus délicieux en dix-sept ans de vie : de _l'air_. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que, ignorant la quête réelle des Champions, la foule s'était mise à l'applaudir avec force : apparemment, ils croyaient tous qu'elle avait réussit la première. Seule Alexandra, restée sur le quai, avait compris en ne voyant pas Gabrielle et semblait horrifiée.

- La Championne de Beauxbâtons, Miss Fleur Delacour, a malheureusement été forcée de se retirer, cria Verpey malgré l'action du Sonorus lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était revenue sans ce qu'elle devait ramener. Elle ne prendra donc plus part à cette épreuve du Tournoi.

Les acclamations se muèrent en exclamations déçues, très fortes dans l'endroit que les jeunes filles de Beauxbâtons avaient choisi de monopoliser, alors que Fleur se hissait hors de l'eau, trempée et grelottante sous le souffle du vent froid.

La jeune fille avait froid comme jamais, ses membres étaient glacés et engourdis, mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait pour elle. La vive douleur dans sa poitrine et le nœud dans son ventre étaient infiniment plus puissants.

_Elle avait échoué_.

Cette phrase, cruelle de vérité, s'insinuait lentement dans son cœur et dans sa tête alors qu'on lui faisait boire de la Pimentine.

- Fleur, mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? s'exclama Alexandra en se précipitant vers elle.

La semie-Vélane devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas à son meilleur : les griffes des Strangulots avaient fait des ravages sur son corps et même sur son visage, et la brûlure sur son bras était aussi visible que douloureuse.

- Mets ça, dit la brune en l'enroulant dans un épais peignoir de l'Académie.

Puis, elle prit deux serviettes moelleuses des bras de l'infirmière et entreprit d'en draper son amie, toujours assise sur le quai, pour la réchauffer.

- Fleur, dis-moi quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'accroupissant pour la regarder dans les yeux, alarmée par son silence. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Avec lenteur, la Championne déçue secoua la tête négativement.

- Ce sont les Strangulots, Alexandra… ces bestioles sont complètement insensées, elles m'ont attaquée, il y en avait partout… ils m'ont ramenée à la surface, et je n'ai pas su me défendre… et maintenant, elle va mourir, ma sœur va _mourir_, Alexandra !

À ces mots, Fleur fut incapable de se contenir et fondit en larmes. Murmurant des paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes, la Sang Pur aux cheveux noirs la serra dans ses bras.

Rapidement, la semie-Vélane se dégagea de son amie et repoussa les serviettes et le peignoir qui l'enveloppaient. Elle s'apprêtait à plonger à nouveau dans l'eau, mais c'était sans compter Madame Maxime, qui l'avait vue faire et qui s'empressa de l'enlever dans ses bras pour l'en empêcher. Fleur, dans les bras de sa directrice, se débattait maintenant comme une diablesse.

- Madame Maxime ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton hystérique. Lâchez-moi, je dois y retourner, il faut que je sauve Gabrielle !

Olympe faisait de son mieux pour retenir sa Championne, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée, malgré leur différence de carrure. Fleur était peut-être menue et délicate, mais l'influence de l'adrénaline lui donnait de l'énergie… et une volonté complètement insensée.

- Mademoiselle Delacour, commença-t-elle en la serrant contre elle en espérant ne pas lui faire mal, vous ne pouvez pas retourner dans l'eau, ce sont les règles…

- Je me MOQUE des règles, je me MOQUE du Tournoi, LAISSEZ-MOI SAUVER MA SŒUR !

- Votre bon sens, Mademoiselle Delacour, _votre bon sens_ !

- ÇA AUSSI, JE M'EN _MOQUE_ !

À force de paroles rassurantes, la directrice de Beauxbâtons finit par raisonner son élève et la convaincre de demeurer sur le quai avec ses camarades descendues des estrades pour la réconforter. Cédant au froid, Fleur avait remis son peignoir.

- Peut-être, tenta Alexandra, que l'un des autres va la ramener. Il leur reste une trentaine de minutes, Fleur. Il y en a peut-être un qui va comprendre que tu n'arrives pas et qui va prendre Gabrielle avec son prisonnier…

L'amoureuse des pâtisseries faisait de son mieux pour aider et consoler son amie, mais elle voyait bien que celle-ci ne l'écoutait pas. Fleur, droite et immobile, avait cessé de crier et de pleurer. Son regard, apparemment impassible, était posé sur la surface sombre du lac.

Après de longues minutes, deux personnes crevèrent la surface de l'eau : Cedric et, dans ses bras, Cho Chang, qui regardait autour d'elle en semblant se demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Les estrades explosèrent en un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations. Déçue, la Championne de Beauxbâtons détourna le regard pour ne pas voir le Poufsouffle qui aidait la Serdaigle à sortir de l'eau froide.

Laissant Cho aux bons soins de l'infirmière, Cedric alla voir Fleur.

- Fleur, demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant, est-ce que ça va aller ?

- D'après toi ? répondit Alexandra d'un ton brusque. Sa sœur est toujours au fond de l'eau, et elle n'a même pas le droit de retourner la chercher !

- Quoi ? Fleur, la chanson, c'était seulement pour nous donner un délai, les prisonniers ne risquent rien…

- Ah oui ? répliqua la semie-Vélane en tournant les yeux vers lui. Ma sœur a _huit ans_ !_ Huit_ ! Et ils l'ont envoyée dans ce fichu lac dont elle ne connaît _rien_ ! Ils auraient pu prendre une de mes amies, mais non, il fallait qu'ils prennent ma petite sœur qui ne sait même pas dans quel sens on tient une baguette ! Qui la ramènera ? Les êtres de l'eau ? Je les ai personnellement trouvés _très_ hostiles aux êtres humains.

- Je suppose qu'ils… que… enfin… mais ils n'auraient pas fait courir un tel risque à…

- Et pourquoi pas ? lança la jeune Française d'un ton acide. Ça ne les gêne pas, de tuer des gens, dans ce stupide Tournoi !

Elle se détourna et s'éloigna avec ses amies, plantant Cedric là alors que Krum, mi-homme mi-requin, arrivait en tenant l'amie d'Harry Potter contre lui. « Un autre égoïste qui n'a pas voulu ramener une prisonnière de plus » songea amèrement Fleur en remarquant l'absence de Gabrielle.

Les garçons de Durmstrang et leur directeur scandaient « Krum ! Krum ! Krum ! » avec force pour acclamer leur Champion qui venait de sortir de l'eau avec son otage. Si elle ne s'était pas fait violence, la jeune sorcière lui aurait jeté un maléfice qui lui aurait fait regretter de ne pas avoir fait acte d'altruisme.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, des têtes crevèrent la surface de l'eau. Fleur détourna le regard, n'osant pas regarder. Et si… et si…

- Fleur, regarde ! s'exclama Alexandra d'une voix aigue.

La jeune fille tourna vivement la tête vers le lac. D'un bras, le Survivant soutenait le rouquin qui lui avait demandé en un cri de l'accompagner au bal (pathétique souvenir). De l'autre, il tenait une fillette blonde, qui pataugeait tant bien que mal dans l'eau froide pour ne pas s'y enfoncer. _Gabrielle_ ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre dans les gradins.

- Gabrielle ! s'écria la Championne en s'élançant vers l'eau.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, elle sentit ses pieds quitter le sol alors que Madame Maxime la soulevait dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de retourner dans le lac. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, aujourd'hui ? Tout en se débattant, Fleur criait :

- Elle va bien ? _Elle est blessée_ ? GABRIELLE ! Madame Maxime, lâchez-moi, c'est complètement insensé !

Cette fois, elle parvint à se soustraire des bras puissants de l'immense directrice et courut vers le bout du quai. Immédiatement, elle se pencha et tendit sa main à sa petite sœur qui regardait autour d'elle, visiblement apeurée.

- Viens ! Viens, donne ta main, c'est fini…

L'aînée des Delacour saisit la main tremblante de sa jeune sœur et l'aida à sortir de l'eau. Aussitôt qu'elle fut sur le quai, Fleur enroula une longue et épaisse serviette autour de Gabrielle, qui était frigorifiée. Infiniment soulagée de voir qu'elle allait bien, en dehors de ses dents qui claquaient dans le froid, elle s'accroupit pour l'embrasser sur le front et la serra dans ses bras avec force.

- Ce Tournoi est tellement mal organisé… ce sont les Strangulots, ces bestioles sont complètement insensées, elles m'ont attaquées, et j'ai cru… oh, Gabrielle, excuse-moi !

- J'ordonne une réunion immédiate du jury ! dit Dumbledore d'une voix forte en se redressant pour mettre fin à sa discussion avec une sirène particulièrement laide.

Alors que les juges s'éloignaient du quai, des murmures de confusion se mirent à bourdonner parmi les spectateurs. Pendant ce temps, Fleur se redressa et se tourna vers Harry, qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

- Toi… tu l'as sauvée, même si ce n'était pas ce que tu devais faire… ma petite sœur ! Oh, merci !

La Française prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur les deux joues, augmentant considérablement son état de confusion. Puis, elle se tourna vers le roux.

- Et toi, tu l'as aidé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et bah… euh… oui, oui… un… un peu, balbutia-t-il.

Fleur, d'extrême bonne humeur, rit doucement devant son regard plein d'espoir et, comme à Harry, l'embrassa sur les deux joues.

- Gabrielle, ma belle, viens, dit-elle en direction de sa petite sœur, qu'elle emmena vers les filles de Beauxbâtons.

Elle lui frottait les bras pour la réchauffer lorsque Verpey, amplifiant sa voix pour mettre fin aux cris des camarades de Viktor (« KRUM ! KRUM ! KRUM ! ») que tentaient d'enterrer ceux des camarades de Cedric (« DIGGORY ! DIGGORY ! DIGGORY ! »), prit la parole :

- Suite au rapport de la sirène Murcus, chef des êtres de l'eau, et à cette réunion improvisée du jury, voici les résultats, sur cinquante, de chacun des Champions. Miss Delacour a fait un excellent usage du Sortilège Têtenbulle, et approchait de son objectif lorsqu'elle a été attaquée par une horde de Strangulots particulièrement féroces. Elle n'a néanmoins pas pu ramener sa prisonnière, et nous lui accordons vingt-cinq points.

La foule applaudit.

- C'est insensé, murmura Fleur en secouant la tête. Je mériterais zéro…

- Monsieur Cedric Diggory a également décidé d'utiliser le Sortilège Têtenbulle, ce qui a été très efficace pour lui, puisqu'il a ramené sa prisonnière le premier et qu'il n'a dépassé le temps imparti que d'une minute. Par conséquent, nous lui accordons quarante-sept points.

En voyant le regard brillant que Cho lança à Cedric, acclamé par ses camarades, Fleur fut prise d'une envie soudaine d'envoyer cette boniche au fond du lac faire la rencontre avec les Strangulots.

- Monsieur Viktor Krum a eut recours à une forme incomplète de métamorphose, qui s'est tout de même révélée efficace, car il a été le deuxième à revenir avec sa prisonnière. Nous lui accordons quarante points.

D'un air extrêmement supérieur, Karkaroff applaudit son élève. Fleur tourna son regard vers Verpey, qui allait maintenant parler d'Harry. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils réunis ? Allaient-ils le disqualifier pour avoir ramené une prisonnière qui n'était pas la sienne ?

- Monsieur Harry Potter a utilisé d'une façon très astucieuse les propriétés de la Branchiflore. Il est revenu le dernier et bien après la limite de temps. Toutefois, la sirène Murcus nous a informés que Monsieur Potter a été le premier à arriver sur les lieux, et que son retard est dû à la détermination qu'il a manifestée de ramener tous les prisonniers, pas seulement le sien.

Du coin de l'œil, la Française vit les deux amis du jeune Champion le regarder de travers. Une belle paire d'égoïstes.

- La plupart des juges (il s'accorda une très courte pause pour fusiller Karkaroff du regard) pensent que cette attitude démontre une extraordinaire force morale et aurait mérité la note maximale. Il obtient cependant quarante-cinq points.

Fleur applaudit avec vigueur, malgré les regards de travers et la mine sombre de ses camarades, qui se contentèrent de frapper deux ou trois fois dans leurs mains avec très peu de conviction.

- La Troisième Tâche aura lieu le 24 juin au coucher du soleil. Les Champions seront avisés de la nature de cette épreuve un mois avant qu'elle n'ait lieu. Merci à tous du soutien que vous avez manifesté aux Champions !

Il mit fin au sortilège alors que l'infirmière réunissait les Champions et les prisonniers pour les emmener au château et leur donner des vêtements secs. Lorsqu'elle et Gabrielle furent séchées et changées, Fleur prit congé et emmena sa petite sœur au carrosse. Etonnamment, il n'y avait personne d'autre. La fillette s'assit sur le lit de sa sœur.

- Fleur, dit Gabrielle, parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était sortie du lac.

- Oui, Gaby ?

- J'ai eu très peur, laissa-t-elle échapper en un souffle.

- Ma chérie, je suis tellement désolée, dit la Française en serrant sa sœur cadette dans ses bras. Je me suis complètement plantée, aujourd'hui…

Gabrielle renifla un peu.

- Mais tu sais quoi ? demanda-t-elle soudainement en levant les yeux vers elle.

- Quoi ?

- Je pense encore que tu es la meilleure, lui confia-t-elle dans un grand sourire.

Fleur rit doucement et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis, Gabrielle manifesta l'envie de se reposer un peu. La Championne l'installa dans son lit et la borda. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à la petite fille pour s'endormir. La jeune fille demeura près d'elle un moment, caressant doucement ses cheveux. Enfin, sans bruit, elle se leva et sortit du carrosse.

La semie-Vélane erra un moment sans but apparent dans les couloirs de l'école anglaise. Ruminant des pensées plutôt sombres, elle ne se rendit pas compte que ses pas l'avaient automatiquement guidée vers la bibliothèque. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Beauxbâtons, mais Fleur y avait passé tellement de temps depuis le début du Tournoi qu'elle la considérait presque comme un refuge.

Sous le regard de la bibliothécaire aux allures de vautour, la Française se mit à marcher dans les nombreux rayonnages de livres et d'épais grimoires plus ou moins poussiéreux, qu'elle regardait sans vraiment les voir. Elle se rendit au fond de la bibliothèque, près d'une fenêtre donnant sur le lac.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la sorcière, appuyée contre un rayon de livres, regardait l'immense étendue d'eau. Elle était tellement occupée à contempler le grand lac qu'elle ne remarqua la présence de Cedric que lorsque sa voix s'éleva dans son dos :

- Comment va-t-elle ?

Fleur se retourna, surprise qu'on coupe ainsi le fil de ses pensées.

- Bien, répondit-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Il faut simplement qu'elle se remette de ses émotions, je crois. Elle se repose. Elle va bien. Pas grâce à moi. Mais elle va bien.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle.

- Bien, mentit-elle en détournant le regard vers la fenêtre.

Le jeune homme se déplaça pour lui faire face, la main posée contre les tranches des livres du rayonnage.

- Vraiment ?

- Non, céda Fleur. Je m'en veux d'avoir capitulé. Et je m'en veux de t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû.

- Oublie. Tu avais peur pour ta sœur. Je comprends, tu sais.

Fleur tourna les yeux vers lui, et soudain, elle prit conscience de tout. De la douce chaleur de son corps si près du sien, de la main du Poufsouffle qui venait de glisser lentement vers son épaule et dont le contact, même à travers son pull gris anthracite, était électrisant, et l'étrange lueur dans ses yeux gris.

La jeune fille sentit sa respiration s'accélérer graduellement et son cœur battre la chamade alors que, lentement, comme s'il était irrésistiblement attiré vers elle. Les yeux mi-clos, le souffle court, elle renversa légèrement la tête, s'offrant à lui.

_Enfin_, les lèvres de l'Anglais rencontrèrent les siennes et fusionnèrent. Cedric entoura la taille fine de Fleur de ses bras, afin de l'attirer le plus possible vers lui. Dans le même temps, la Française enfouit ses mains délicates dans ses cheveux châtains, comme pour l'empêcher de se soustraire à elle si jamais l'envie lui en prenait.

La jeune fille put presque entendre un chœur d'anges chanter l'hymne à la joie lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent. En deux mois, elle n'avait pas oublié ces sensations, cette chaleur qui l'envahissait maintenant.

Elle n'avait pas oublié le bonheur que lui procurait l'agréable sensation de son corps fin et musclé contre le sien, mince et délicat. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait oublié le délicieux goût de ses lèvres douces et chaudes, ou encore l'allégresse qui l'envahissait lorsque leurs langues se taquinaient.

Elle sentit ses mains se glisser sous son pull pour caresser directement la peau fine de son dos, la faisant frissonner agréablement. Elle pressa ses lèvres un peu plus fort contre celles de Cedric. Soudain, au grand regret de Fleur, tout s'arrêta et Cedric recula d'un pas pour se séparer d'elle. Il semblait profondément confus.

- Fleur, je… commença-t-il. Écoute, on ne peut pas… Cho…

- Est-ce que tout ça veut le moindrement dire quelque chose pour toi ? siffla-t-elle, profondément agacée. Les messages anonymes ! À Noël, dans les cachots ! Et maintenant, _ça_… mais tu es toujours avec cette fille ! C'est un jeu ou de l'amour, pour toi ?

- Je ne joue pas.

- On dirait bien, pourtant. Ou alors tu te dis que c'est bien d'avoir les deux ? À moins que tu n'arrives pas à choisir et que tu préfères essayer les deux pour voir ?

- Silence, là-bas !!! lança la bibliothécaire.

- Mon choix est fait, Fleur… mais je n'arrive pas à lui dire. Je ne sais pas _comment_ lui dire.

La Française détourna la tête, les yeux brûlants.

- Va-t'en, laissa-t-elle échapper en un murmure.

- Fleur, écoute-moi…

- Non, va-t'en !!! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui dirai rien, rajouta-t-elle d'un ton acide.

- Je suis…

- Ne dis rien et laisse-moi, lâcha la jeune fille, toujours sans le regarder.

Le Champion demeura immobile quelques secondes, désemparé, puis, il s'en alla, la laissant seule. Fleur se laissa glisser le long du rayonnage jusqu'au sol, les cuisses repliées contre sa poitrine. Elle entoura ses jambes de ses bras et, le front appuyé sur ses genoux, laissa les larmes couler librement de ses yeux et tomber sur son jean.

La semie-Vélane aurait pu rester là très longtemps si Alexandra, inquiète de son absence, n'était pas arrivée, quelques minutes plus tard.

- Fleur ! s'écria-t-elle, alarmée de la voir dans cet état.

- CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHUT ! siffla la bibliothécaire peu commode.

Alexandra s'accroupit pour regarder la Championne de l'Académie.

- Fleur, par les lunettes de Merlin, murmura Alexandra, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive…

La blonde releva la tête et posa ses yeux, rougis et brillants à cause des larmes, sur la brune.

- Cedric, laissa échapper la Française avant de se remettre à pleurer, cette fois, dans les bras de son amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a _encore_ fait, cet idiot de canari attardé ?

Au ton de la Sang Pur, Fleur comprit que celle-ci croyait qu'il avait été volontairement méchant en se moquant d'elle et qu'elle s'apprêtait déjà à aller en découdre avec le capitaine de Quidditch, qu'il fasse une tête de plus qu'elle ou pas.

- Il… il est venu me voir tout à l'heure, et il… il était si gentil… dit la jeune fille à travers ses larmes.

Elle se défit de l'étreinte d'Alexandra et essuya ses joues du revers de sa manche.

- Et ensuite ? l'encouragea la sorcière aux cheveux noirs d'une voix douce.

- Il m'a embrassée, alors j'ai… j'ai cru…

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

- Mais il s'est mis à vouloir me dire qu'on ne pouvait pas… il est encore avec _elle_… et il est parti…

Compatissante, Alexandra serra son amie dans ses bras. Elle comprenait sa douleur. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, Cedric était le premier dont Fleur tombait amoureuse, mais, malheureusement, le premier à ne pas ramper à ses pieds. Peut-être était-ce justement _pour ça_ qu'elle l'aimait. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce baiser avait dû lui donner un bref instant une douce illusion, qui avait été mise en pièces par l'attitude de Cedric après.

- Et je ne comprends pas, murmura Fleur dans les bras de la Sang Pur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce qu'_ils_ ne fonctionnent pas sur lui.

« Ils » étaient sans doute ses pouvoirs de Vélane. En effet, elle se souvenait que Fleur avait tenté – sans succès – de s'en servir pour qu'il l'invite au bal. Mystérieusement, cela ne semblait pas avoir fait effet sur lui – ou, en tout cas, pas assez pour le convaincre.

Pourtant, Fleur affirmait que les garçons qui étaient passés par là à ce moment étaient devenus subitement des idiots congénitaux. Preuve qu'ils fonctionnaient, ces pouvoirs.

- Je ne comprends pas non plus, mais viens, dit-elle d'une voix douce en l'obligeant à se relever du sol froid et dur de la bibliothèque. Je t'emmène au carrosse, il n'y avait personne tout à l'heure, on sera tranquilles, d'accord ?

La Française hocha faiblement la tête et se laissa entraîner vers le riche carrosse. Lorsqu'elles y pénétrèrent, cependant, il y avait la dernière personne que Fleur voulait voir : sa mère. En effet, Iphigénie Delacour avait choisi ce moment _précis_ pour venir récupérer sa plus jeune fille.

- Oh, tiens, te v… MERLIN TOUT-PUISSANT ! s'écria-t-elle en voyant les blessures, superficielles mais nombreuses, de sa fille. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Des Strangulots, maman, répondit machinalement la blonde en détournant le regard.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle voie qu'elle avait pleuré pour que la journée soit officiellement parfaite.

- Des… c'est complètement insensé ! Comment ont-ils pu… Fleur Clémence Delacour-Leboiser, regarde-moi lorsque je te _parle_ !

Fleur tourna ses yeux bleu sombre vers sa mère.

- Je commence à en avoir assez de ce Tournoi qui te… _tu as pleuré_ ?

- Maman, s'exaspéra la Championne de Beauxbâtons, ne t'occupe pas de ça, s'il te plaît.

- Fleur…

- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle. Je suis simplement… fatiguée.

Iphigénie sembla peu convaincue, mais, pour une fois, n'insista pas. Elle embrassa sa fille aînée sur le front et partit avec Gabrielle, qui envoya la main à sa sœur avec un grand sourire. Fleur se força à lui rendre son sourire et lui fit un signe de la main à son tour, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Alexandra, dans l'espoir de la distraire un peu, proposa d'écrire à Florence – elle les tuerait toutes les deux si elle ne recevait pas un hibou bientôt. Fleur accepta. Mais, malgré toute la bonne volonté de l'énergique Française qui était son amie, chacun de ses sourires et de ses rires était forcé. Même si elle avait l'air relativement plus heureuse lorsqu'elles ouvrirent la porte pour que la chouette s'envole, elle se sentait toujours comme lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée à la bibliothèque.

Mal.

**Le mot de la fin :** Diantre, que c'est dur pour notre pov'Fleurinette ! Allez hop, on review, je vous ai bien donné deux chapitres pour le prix d'un, moi ! Lol ;)


	14. Seulement lui, seulement elle

**Julie : **Merci beaucoup !! :D

**Mme Diggory Weasley : **Hé bah merci ^^ je suis contente de te « revoir » ! ;)

**Lilli-Puce : **Me calmer ? Ja-mais ! LOL !

**Lunedorell : **Moi aussi, vu la tête de Robert Pattinson, j'avoue que Fleur, je l'emmerde mais alors là ROYAL !!! XD

**Lunedorell, le retour de la revanche qui contre-attaque : **Merciiii !!! :D

**Mymymoy76 :** Merciii !

_Lunedorell, ma si fidèle lectrice... ce chapitre est pour toi, avec malheureusement du retard. Merci, oui, merci de ton MP._

**Chapitre 14 : Seulement lui, seulement elle**

On était en plein après-midi neigeux de mars, et l'intérieur du carrosse était extrêmement agité. Pourtant, seulement deux personnes s'y trouvaient : Fleur Delacour et Alexandra Lamerais.

La blonde effectua un vol plané par-dessus les lits, et termina douloureusement sa course contre une des parois du carrosse de l'Académie française de Magie, et, gravité oblige, retomba sur l'immense lit de Madame Maxime.

La semie-Vélane secoua légèrement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Ouh…

- Fleur, ça va ? s'inquiéta Alexandra en allant la rejoindre.

La Championne de Beauxbâtons hocha la tête en se relevant. Elle alla se repositionner au centre du carrosse, prête à toute éventualité.

- Vas-y, dit-elle en voyant que son amie semblait hésiter.

- Je n'aime pas ça. J'ai toujours peur de te blesser.

- Alex, je ne saurai pas à quoi m'en tenir jusqu'au vingt-quatre mai, et je ne peux quand même pas me tourner les pouces jusque là.

- Mais enfin, tu n'as pas plutôt envie de faire un peu de théorie ? Ou bien, tiens, entraîne-toi sur moi. Je me dévoue !

- Madame Maxime a dit que la Troisième Tâche, c'est souvent la totale. Il est inutile que je sache jeter tous les sortilèges de la planète si un rien peu me mettre hors combat. Il faut que je devienne plus… solide !

- Mais tu _es_ solide ! s'exaspéra la Sang Pur en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Pas tant que ça. La preuve : je ne sais même pas tenir tête à quelques Strangulots.

- Oh, Fleur, arrête de t'en vouloir pour ça.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas ça, répondit la jeune fille en secouant la tête. Je veux juste… être à la hauteur. Les trois autres ont plus de résistance que moi.

- Des muscles et pas de cervelle, marmonna Alexandra pour elle-même.

- Alex, après l'échec retentissant de la deuxième épreuve, il faut vraiment que je sois parfaite pour que Beauxbâtons gagne. _Vraiment_ meilleure que les trois autres.

« Meilleure que ce rustre de tête de Souafle enfarinée en jaune et noir » acheva-t-elle dans sa tête.

- Si tu insistes.

« Mais je continue de croire que c'est ridicule » compléta l'héritière des Lamerais en regardant sa baguette magique.

Silencieusement, elle appliqua le Maléfice d'Entrave à son amie, laquelle se retrouva immédiatement écrasée contre le sol, incapable de bouger, le souffle coupé par la puissance du sortilège, comme si une créature invisible et particulièrement lourde venait de mettre le pied sur elle.

Quelqu'un cogna timidement à la porte du riche carrosse et la pression quitta la poitrine de la jeune fille. Alors qu'elle se relevait plus ou moins facilement, Alexandra alla ouvrit la porte.

- Par toutes les fées de la Terre, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'écria-t-elle.

- Dis-moi plutôt d'entrer, amie indigne, on se les gèle dehors !

- Florence ? s'étonna Fleur en s'approchant d'Alexandra.

La Sang Pur s'écarta pour laisser entrer la fille de Moldus, radieuse.

- J'arrive pas à y croire ! s'exclama la brune en serrant son amie de longue date dans ses bras.

- Florence, quelle magnifique surprise ! reprit la Championne en enlaçant la sorcière à son tour. Comment es-tu venue ?

- Par cheminée ! répondit la jeune fille, très fière. J'ai mis un temps fou à trouver le carrosse… j'ai dû demander à quelqu'un de me l'indiquer. Un homme aussi grand que Madame Maxime, mais, pfoualala… avec beaucoup moins de classe.

- C'est un professeur, précisa Alexandra.

- Oh, Seigneur, les standards britanniques sont donc si bas ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il a été bien gentil – mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à le comprendre. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites habillées comme ça ?

En effet, elle venait de se rendre compte que ses deux meilleures amies portaient la tenue de sport de l'Académie Beauxbâtons.

- Je m'entraînais, répondit Fleur.

- En fait, spécifia Alexandra, elle m'obligeait à la bombarder de maléfices.

- Il faut que j'augmente ma résistance, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ?

- Tu vois ? Elle est barge.

- C'est quoi, la Troisième Tâche ?

- Justement, je ne sais pas. Mais Madame Maxime dit que c'est souvent la pire de toutes.

Florence retira son manteau et alla s'asseoir sur un lit, regardant ses deux amies.

- Alors, est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles fraîches et croustillantes ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard innocent.

- Alexandra a un petit ami, dit la quart de Vélane.

- L'admirateur secret de Fleur, c'était Cedric Diggory, rétorqua la Sang Pur, légèrement mécontente.

- Elle sort avec l'ami d'un de mes adversaires, renchérit la Championne en regardant son amie de travers. Une brute du nord.

- Elle a embrassé un adversaire ! Un frelon britannique retardé.

- Elle l'a fait avant moi, bien sûr…

- Adversaire qui a une petite amie, faut-il le rappeler !

Florence sentait la tension monter, aussi leva-t-elle les mains pour apaiser les esprits.

- Stop ! Pourquoi chacune ne dit-elle pas seulement les informations qui la concernent ? suggéra-t-elle, diplomate. Avant que l'une de vous ne décide d'augmenter la résistance physique de l'autre…

Les deux amies se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire, faisant tomber d'un coup la tension qui avait grimpé.

- Donc, Alex ?

- Il s'appelle Domovoï Stanovoï, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Je l'ai rencontré en allant poster une lettre une semaine après la Première Tâche. Je suis allée au bal avec lui. Il est à Durmstrang, c'est un ami de Viktor et ce n'est _pas_ une brute, rajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Fleur, lui tirant presque la langue. C'est un _ange_.

Florence retint un sourire. La dernière remarque était inutile : pour sortir avec Alexandra Catherine de la Hautane Lamerais, il fallait forcément être un ange. C'était impossible autrement…

- Je plaisantais, bien sûr, précisa Fleur.

- De ton côté ? demanda Florence, une lueur curieuse dans le regard.

- C'est compliqué, soupira Fleur en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

- Je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qui se trame dans sa tête.

- Ah, les hommes, plaisanta Alexandra.

- Il y a des moments où j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il m'aime, moi et personne d'autre… mais d'autres moments où j'ai l'impression qu'il se joue de moi comme c'est pas permis. Alors je… je ne sais plus quoi penser. Vraiment plus.

- Raconte, dit simplement Florence, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

- Avant le bal de Noël, j'étais en train de prendre mon bain quand une chouette est arrivée avec un autre message à la patte. « Je t'aime ». J'ai posé quelques questions à la chouette – ne me regarde pas comme ça, Florence ! – et j'ai fini par savoir que ce n'était pas Fabien, mais quelqu'un de Pot-de-Lard. Quelqu'un en septième année. À l'endos du message, j'ai écrit « Au bal, signale-toi » et j'ai donné le parchemin à la chouette. Je voulais savoir qui m'envoyait ces messages. Normal, non ?

La fille de Moldus hocha la tête, déjà captivée par ce que racontait son amie.

- Pendant le bal, je suis sortie pour aller aux toilettes. Un hibou m'attendait, avec ça.

Fleur sortit le parchemin de sa valise et le donna à Florence.

- Et tu y es allée ? voulut-elle savoir.

- Évidemment. Il m'attendait, il voulait me parler. Mais je ne suis mise en colère. Je me sentais manipulée, je détestais ça. On s'est disputés, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise qu'il avait juste manqué de courage.

- Les mecs, soupira la Française aux cheveux châtains.

- Ensuite… je ne sais plus ce qui m'a pris. Je l'ai serré contre moi et je lui ai demandé de danser avec moi. J'étais dans ses bras et je… je te jure, Florence, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi aimée de toute ma vie. Et puis il m'a embrassée et là, le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, je n'aurais rien vu.

- Il faut que j'avoue, à ce moment-là, moi, j'étais sûre que la partie était gagnée. Fleur Delacour, un, pétasse chinoise, zéro, _game over_, commenta Alexandra.

- Hé non. Après mon échec au lac, je suis allée me réfugier à la bibliothèque. Devine qui est venu m'y rejoindre pour savoir comment j'allais…

- Évidemment.

- On s'est embrassés, mais… il a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas à cause de cette fille, et je me suis encore mise en colère. Pour les mêmes raisons qu'à Noël. Il m'a juré qu'il m'aimait, qu'il avait fait son choix, mais qu'il ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à Cho.

- Imbécile, marmonna Alexandra pour elle-même.

- Ça n'a pas vraiment aidé son cas, je l'ai obligé à partir. Ça fait un mois qu'on ne se parle plus. Je sais qu'il m'évite et, pour être franche, j'essaie de faire la même chose avec lui… et je n'y arrive pas. Pourquoi ça m'arrive à _moi_ ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est toujours dans mes rêves, pourquoi est-ce que je serais prête à vendre mon âme au Diable pour qu'il me touche, pourquoi est-ce que, dans une pièce bondée, tout le monde disparaît quand il entre, et je ne vois que lui ? Seulement lui…

- Parce que tu l'aimes, Fleur, répondit simplement Florence. Parce que tu l'aimes…

Cedric Diggory, dans son dortoir, était allongé sur son lit, regardant fixement ce qui s'étalait devant lui : le tissu jaune or de son lit à baldaquins. Sur le lit à sa droite, James Davenport faisait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

- Je te jure, James. Lorsqu'elle est dans une pièce, je…

- Mais comme tout le monde, Ced' ! Elle est tellement belle, c'est normal ! Même les filles ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de la regarder pour se dire « Je la déteste ». Si elle est vraiment en partie Vélane comme tu m'as dit… elle est _née_ pour attirer l'attention.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, s'exaspéra le Champion.

Il se redressa en position assise pour regarder son meilleur ami.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec sa beauté ou son ascendance ! C'est _elle_, son intérieur, qui me fascine ! Tout le monde semble se dire : « Voilà décidemment une fille magnifique ». Personne n'a l'air de réaliser que c'est une Championne, personne n'a l'air de comprendre ce que ça veut dire ! Elle a passé une _double_ sélection, James ! Madame Maxime a choisi personnellement l'élite de son Académie, et parmi cette élite, un nom a jailli de la Coupe de Feu, et c'était le sien ! Tout le monde se dit que je suis le petit génie de l'école parce que j'ai été choisi… mais elle aussi, c'est un petit génie alors ! Tu lui as déjà parlé ?

- Euh… non mais je l'ai entendue parler à Davies et elle a l'air assez prétentieuse.

- Mais il est bête, Davies !

Cedric soupira et se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Moi, je lui ai déjà parlé… parce que je me disais : « Cette fille doit être intelligente ». Elle est raffinée, cultivée, elle est spirituelle, drôle, juste et généreuse ! Son rire c'est une musique… quand elle rit… tu veux faire pareil. Et à la Seconde Tâche… lorsqu'elle a vu sa sœur sortir de l'eau, elle était prête à retourner dans le lac elle-même pour prendre Gabrielle dans ses bras… je me suis senti tellement nul de n'avoir ramené que Cho, d'avoir laissé cette fillette dans le fond du lac. Et…

- Ced', je crois que c'est le moment de notre conversation où je dois te rappeler que tu as une _copine_ et que c'est quand même _Cho Chang_.

- Oui, elle est… je sais pas comment dire. C'est pas pareil ! C'est comme… Cho est comme… de l'hydromel ! C'est bon, c'est sucré, ça te fait chaud au cœur… alors que Fleur, elle, c'est… le plus raffiné de tous les champagnes… c'est comme comparer un cookie à un gâteau des anges !

- J'aime bien les cookies, moi, répondit simplement le Poufsouffle.

Cedric secoua la tête.

- Ça ne peut plus durer… il faut que je trouve moyen de dire à Cho que c'est terminé. Je n'en peux plus de ne plus parler à Fleur parce que je me sens trop coupable par rapport à Cho. Je veux…

- Je dois quand même te rappeler qu'elle va repartir en France à la fin de l'année, coupa son ami. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? En admettant que le fait de laisser Cho la ramène vers toi.

- On trouvera un moyen, je m'en _fous_, James. Ce n'est pas juste de la fascination dû à ses pouvoirs de Vélane…il ne peut y avoir qu'elle, il ne _doit_ y avoir qu'elle.

Il regarda James droit dans les yeux, et son ami comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas du tout :

- Je l'aime.

**Mot de la fin :** Chapitre très en retard, petit chapitre de transition entre deux phases d'action… si des lecteurs ont été assez patients pour attendre jusque là, j'aimerais bien une tite review ? ;)


End file.
